Courbatures, massage et contrecoup !
by Alhenorr
Summary: Ahlala, les courbatures! Y'a rien de pire! Quoique ... Tout dépend de ce qui s'ensuit! Slash McShep. Je suis de retour, eh oui, je suis vivante! Un piti lime, ça vous tente?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Courbatures, massage … et contrecoup !

Auteur : Alhenorr (Bêta lectrice : Rieval).

Saison : Saison 1. Pas d'épisode précis.

Rating : euh … difficile à dire !

Résumé : Ahlala, les courbatures, y'a rien de pire ! _Quoique_ …

Disclaimer : … Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils ne sont pas à moi ? Ah bon ? Pourtant je croyais …

A **_Rieval_**, ma chère bétalectrice, un ange de patience,

Pour me faire pardonner les fautes d'orthographe (et etc !) que je lui laisse dans mes fics.

Des fautes _d'inattention,_ bien sûr !

**_Bisous et merci !_**

°o°°o°°o°

_Note occultée aux yeux de Rieval,_

J'ai intérêt à être attentive aux fautes, elle a menacé de m'envoyer un wraith !

_**Bonne lecture !**_

°o°°o°°o°

_Un beau matin sur Atlantis … _

Le Major Sheppard quitta l'infirmerie, en grimaçant, une main posée sur la nuque. Suivi des yeux par un Dr Beckett, à la fois désolé et exaspéré. Suite à son entraînement quotidien avec Teyla, John s'était mal réceptionné. Sa nuque et ses épaules restaient douloureuses, très contractées. Et pour une fois, Carson ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager. Il n'y avait ni fracture, ni fêlure, ni même déboîtement d'épaule. Juste quelques muscles froissés – ainsi que la fierté de Sheppard. En dehors d'un peu de repos, Carson n'avait pu prescrire aucune médication. Et il n'y avait pas de kiné sur Atlantis.

A moins que …

« Major, attendez ».

L'interpellé se retourna plein d'espoir. Aaaaah ! Ben quand même ! « MagicCarson » (1) allait le soigner. Parce que franchement, la douleur était lancinante. Carson le détrompa en secouant la tête.

« Non, je n'ai toujours rien à vous proposer … ». John poussa un grognement indistinct.

« … Mais il y a quelqu'un qui … ».

John l'interrompit, impatient. Et grognon. Bon sang, ça faisait maleuuh ! Et Carson qui se perdait en belles circonvolutions, les médecins je vous jure !

« Qui, Carson ? Qui ? Allez en au fait, s'il vous plait. ».

La voix sèche du major eut pour effet immédiat un froncement de sourcils un peu mécontent chez son interlocuteur. Et John se mordit la lèvre. Etre trop ronchon avec Beckett n'était clairement pas une bonne idée ! _« Okaaay, mauvaise stratégie. Reprenons … ». _Et …

… _un_ sourire charmeur façon Sheppard, _deux_ « jesuisdésoléCarsonvraiment » très convaincants, et _quelques_ soupirs de douleur, plus tard, le dit Major Sheppard s'éloigna dans les couloirs d'Atlantis. Observant le petit objet que lui avait remis Carson. L'air complètement abasourdi.

°o°°o°°o°

_Laboratoire de Rodney_

McKay attrapa une barre chocolatée dans sa réserve personnelle, tout en enregistrant les dernières données de télémétrie dans son programme informatique. (2). Voila, c'était fait. Il eu un petit sourire satisfait. Zelenka lui, planchait encore sur ses calculs. Hum, ces petits défis entre eux étaient une excellente initiative. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des défis … Il gagnait toujours. Trop facile. En tous les cas, ils lui permettaient de conforter sa place de génie incontesté de la Cité. De toute la Galaxie de Pégase. Et bien sûr de la Voie Lac …

« _Rodneeyyyy_ ? ».

Une voix chantonnante, charmeuse. Non. Non, non, non et non ! Pas de Major Sheppard pour venir lui casser les oreilles et lui lancer des vanes, hein ! Pas maintenant. Il allait s'en débarrasser vite fait, bien fait. Rodney répondit sans même se retourner ou s'interrompre.

« Major, que voulez vous _encore_ ? Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder. Ni à vous, ni à vos petites _plaisanteries_. ».

« En fait, j'ai besoin de votre _aide_, Rodney ».

Le ton de John ne contenait aucune trace de moquerie. Il était sérieux. Assurément. Les mains du scientifique s'immobilisèrent au dessus du clavier et il pivota lentement sur lui-même. John se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, avec son petit sourire habituel, mais aussi un air de fatigue sur le visage. Rodney posa sa barre chocolatée, croisa les bras et plissa les yeux, méfiant.

« Et en quoi puis je vous être _utile_ ? ».

« Eh bien … à l'entraînement ce matin, Teyla m'a mis au sol ».

Pause. Silence. Rodney l'incita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« _Etttttt_ ? Si Teyla vous a ridiculisé, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »

John se fit violence pour ne pas répliquer. Le ton railleur de McKay pouvait être hautement pénible quelques fois. Il adopta une voix calme, mais légèrement grinçante.

« En fait, j'ai fait une _mauvaise_ chute et je me suis froissé quelques muscles. C'est extrêmement douloureux ».

Rodney haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ah. J'en suis désolé. Vraiment. Vous devriez allez voir Carson, il vous tortur– euh … il vous donnera quelque chose contre la douleur. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire pour vous … ».

John l'interrompit de nouveau, d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée. Rhaaa ! Il avait l'impression que ses épaules étaient en feu !

« C'est Carson qui m'envoie vers vous. Il prétend que vous vous y connaissez en kinésithérapie. Il m'a même dit que vous étiez très doué. Accepteriez vous de me faire un massage ?».

°o°°o°°o°

Aaaah ! Enfin, John avait réussit à rendre Rodney muet. Ce dernier le regardait fixement, totalement ahuri, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Vous … vous … vous voulez que _moi_, je vous masse, _vous_ ? ».

Si John ne souffrait pas le _martyr_, entendre le canadien bégayer l'aurait rendu hilare. Mais là, il lui semblait que son dos cuisait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il acquiesça sans plus masquer sa douleur.

« J'ai vraiment mal Rodney, si vous pouviez soulager la douleur, je vous en serais très reconnaissant ». Là, il était sincère. Et cette franchise décida Rodney.

« Eh bien, je comprends. Quand voulez vous … ». Nouvelle interruption.

« Maintenant ! ».

« Wow ! Ca doit être sacrément douloureux ! ».

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! ».

« Eh bien, laissez moi regarder ça. ».

Rodney fit signe à John d'approcher et la porte se referma derrière celui ci avec un petit bruit étouffé.

°o°°o°°o°

John se plaça devant Rodney, qui du haut de son tabouret, commença à lui tâter les épaules … Oulalalalalala, oui ! Les muscles étaient tendus. Durs comme du béton. La nuque aussi d'ailleurs. Aussi raide qu'un poteau. Bon, il situait le problème. Gros bobo. Il lui faudrait une huile de massage ou une crème, quelque chose pour …

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du scientifique, John lui tendit le petit flacon que lui avait confié Carson. Rodney l'attrapa, lu l'étiquetteet hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur et connaisseur. Il demanda au major d'ôter son tee-shirt et le fit asseoir à sa place sur le tabouret. Tout en palpant de nouveau les muscles noués de John, il lui donna quelques instructions, puis ouvrit la petite bouteille d'huile.

« Bon. Première chose, relâchez vous totalement. Inspirez profondément … et expirez. Voila, comme ça. Maintenant détendez vous. Bien. ».

Les doigts de Rodney se posèrent expertement sur les épaules du Major. Touchant immédiatement le point de contracture. Humm. Apparemment, Rodney savait ce qu'il faisait. Paaarfait. John lui avait donné le flacon d'huile apaisante et avait observé le sourire approbateur du canadien. A sa demande, il s'était mis torse nu, respectant à la lettre tout ce que lui avait conseillé McKay. Il commençait déjà à se sentir mieux. Toujours écouter les spécialistes. Toujours. Les mains de Rodney commencèrent leur travail. Et John se détendit.

°o°°o°°o°

Rodney versa un peu d'huile au creux de ses paumes et commença par effleurer légèrement le dos de John. Durant de longues minutes. Pour « préparer » la peau. Du bout des doigts, il traçait les contours des muscles, redessinait l'ossature du dos. Cette phase « réveillait » les terminaisons nerveuses et la peau commençait à s'assouplir. Il sentait John … euh sa peau, vibrer sous ses doigts.

John ferma les yeux, soupira et se laissa complètement aller. Il sentait les mains de Rodney courir sur son dos. Légères, aériennes. Il lui semblait que des milliers de papillons avaient élu domicile sur sa peau. Hummmouiiiiii. C'était tellement agréable. Reposant, relaxant. Délicieux. Les doigts agiles le frôlaient à peine, et pourtant ... Rodney le touchait avec une telle douceur. Après la douleur pulsante de la matinée, c'était un vrai baume. Soupirrrr.

°o°°o°°o°

Après un long moment de cet agréable traitement, Rodney passa à l'étape suivante. Il pinça la peau, sans brusquerie, délicatement. Tout doucement. En la prenant entre le pouce et l'index. Plusieurs fois. Sur toute l'étendue du dos. Juste pour adoucir l'épiderme et détendre les muscles. Pour « décoller » la peau, qui s'assouplissait sous ses doigts, devenant presque élastique. Etrange. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le major puisse avoir la peau aussi douce ... Oulala, mais à quoi il pensait, lui ! Concentration. Massage. Muscle.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'y prenne garde. L'un absorbé par sa tâche, l'autre plongé dans un bain de douceur. De béatitude. John lâcha un murmure de bien être. Voilààà, le major était prêt pour la partie relaxation. Rodney le relâcha un instant et reprit encore un peu d'huile.

°o°°o°°o°

Quiétude. John savourait ce moment. Rodney plissait sa peau, avec toujours cette même délicatesse. Une multitude de petits éclairs s'abattit sur lui. Aucun coin de son dos n'y échappa. Pour son plus grand plaisir. Oooh ouiiiiiiiiiii. Il se détendait totalement. Jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et des cheveux. Du chewing gum. Il se sentait comme du chewing gum. Merci mon dieu d'avoir donné ce talent à Rodney McKay. Merciii. John s'entendit gémir, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Divin. Vraiment divinnnn. Et si … Hey, t'arrêtes pas ! Encoooore !

°o°°o°°o°

Rodney frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer un peu, avant de les ramener sur la peau chaude et souple de John. Il les apposa à plat sur les épaules du major, communiquant sa propre chaleur au corps de John. Aux muscles les plus tendus. Et il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient. Pressant du bout des doigts les zones douloureusement contractées. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps cela dura. Il percevait les points durs, qui disparaissaient peu à peu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lissait la peau de John. Douce et chaude. Si chaude. Presque brûlante.

Puis il laissa ses mains glisser sur la nuque du major. Ses doigts vinrent se placer sur ses tempes et y appliquèrent une douce pression. Pour soulager la migraine.

Le major s'affaissa contre lui, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, l'air extatique. Rodney l'observa, curieux. Comme hypnotisé par les ondes de contentement qui altéraient le visage de son ami. Ses mains redescendirent lentement dans le dos de John. Les soupirs que poussait ce dernier, provoquaient chez Rodney des frissons incroyables. Et imprévus. Il se laissa envelopper par ces sensations. Impossible d'y résister, elles le submergeaient. Bizarre. Rodney perdait pied avec le monde qui l'entourait. Ce furent d'abord les sons, puis la vision. Et bientôt il ne fut plus que deux mains. Au contact d'une peau. Lisse, douce, satinée. Tout en restant ferme. Et des muscles puissants, durs comme l'acier. Une peau qui avait probablement un goût exquis. Il aimerait tant y poser les lèvres. Juste pour vérifier. Pour savoir …

°o°°o°°o°

Félicité. Aaah, ç'est bien ça. Euphorie. Trèèès bien. John n'était quasiment plus conscient. Il flottait loin, très loin d'Atlantis. Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Plus aucune notion du temps. Il s'abandonna littéralement aux mains de Rodney. Hummm. Il planait. Vertiges, éblouissements. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Des vagues de bien-être naissaient, s'amplifiaient, le traversaient de part en part. Toujours plus fortes. Plus intenses. Un frisson remonta dans son dos, le laissant complètement pantelant. Bientôt suivi d'un autre. Puis d'un autre. Et sa peau s'enflamma, telle une torche. John était égaré, perdu entre le ciel et la terre. Trouble, frémissements. Les sensations le balayaient. Le ravageaient. Tremblements du corps et de l'esprit. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait plus. Plus rien. Il voulait … il voulait …

°o°°o°°o°

_Scrsssh !_

_/ Major Sheppard, pouvez vous nous rejoindre en salle de contrôle / (3)_

Les crachotements émis par la radio de John les ramenèrent brutalement tous les deux, à la réalité. Ils sursautèrent. Elisabeth ! Rodney fit un bond en arrière, tandis que John se relevait brusquement. Il se rhabilla, fébrile, avant de répondre à la diplomate. Tentant de réprimer du mieux qu'il pouvait les frissons qui parcouraient encore son corps. Rodney lui, s'essuyait nerveusement les mains sur son pantalon (4). Les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Les deux hommes s'évitèrent soigneusement du regard. De peur de lire sur le visage de l'autre la confirmation de ce qui venait de s'imposer à eux. Et qu'ils n'acceptaient pas. Cette … _chose_ qu'ils refusaient de reconnaître. Une émotion qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envisagée, mais qui restait tangible. L'atmosphère de la pièce en était alourdie. Et le silence se faisait pesant. Presque pénible.

John récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil et se racla légèrement la gorge. En glissant hâtivement un œil vers McKay. Furtivement.

« Merci, Rodney. ».

Le scientifique hocha la tête, sans mot dire. Sans même lever les yeux. Immobile. La gorge nouée. John poursuivit, d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Je … je me sens vraiment mieux. » Puis il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse. Sans se retourner.

°o°°o°°o°

Rodney se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, complètement déboussolé. Nondedieu ! Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer _là_ ? Il avait juste fait un massage à John, parce qu'il souffrait, et … et … Nondedieu, nondedieu, nondedieu ! Il ne s'était rien passé ! Il … il se faisait des idées, voila tout !

Mais … ces frissons qui l'avaient secoué. Aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement … il ne les avait pas imaginés. Ils étaient réels. Concrets. Il en ressentait encore les effets, sur son corps. Et dans son coeur. Des vagues de plaisir avaient déferlé sur lui. En lui. Il en vibrait encore. Rodney enfouit son visage entre ses mains, totalement désorienté.

Mon dieu. Il désirait John. Il l'appelait, dans le secret de son coeur. Depuis le premier jour, peut être. Certainement. Il le _voulait_. De tout son être. Mais qu'en était il du major ? Un militaire. Un séducteur, qui avait toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Comment John pourrait il seulement s'intéresser à lui ? Lui accorder, ne serait ce qu'un regard, autrement qu'amical.

°o°°o°°o°

John sortit du laboratoire dans un état second. Il fit quelques pas, s'immobilisa et s'appuya un instant contre le mur. Les jambes en coton, le souffle coupé. Le massage de Rodney avait été incroyable, doux, tendre.

Sensuel.

Oui, ç'avait été de vraies caresses. Intimes. Amoureuses. Bon sang ! John avait apprécié. Non, inutile de se voiler la face, il avait _aimé_.

Ce matin, Rodney lui avait permis de découvrir une partie de lui-même. Des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvées. Avec aucune femme. Et des femmes, il en avait connu. Mais aucune, non _aucune_, ne lui avait fait _ça_. Cet effet troublant. Rodney l'avait fait chavirer. Littéralement « décoller ». Avec un simple massage. Qui c'était transformé en jeu érotique, et … en toute honnêteté, John ne regrettait rien. Une révélation. Comme si un voile s'était déchiré devant ses yeux.

John éprouvait rarement de la honte, il était ce qu'il était. Et ressentir une immense attirance envers Rodney ne le gênait pas outre mesure. La vie est trop courte pour se priver, s'autocensurer. S'imposer des barrières. Alors autant s'accepter pleinement et profiter de chaque instant. Il est préférable d'avoir des remords que des regrets. Son père le lui disait souvent étant enfant. Il lui répétait de même qu'un homme doit savoir tout assumer. Sa vie, ses choix, ses actes. Ses désirs.

Et John venait de comprendre qu'une puissante alchimie existait entre Rodney et lui. Il ne demandait pas mieux que de réitérer le petit épisode « massage ». Il dirait même qu'il débordait d'idées pour poursuivre cet interlude passionné. Restait à savoir si Rodney pensait de même.

°o°°o°°o°

_Plusieurs heures plus tard …_

La Cité était silencieuse, endormie.

John arpentait de long en large le couloir menant aux quartiers de Rodney. Faisant un pas en avant, puis un autre en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre durant plus d'une heure. Et une heure de plus face à cette porte. Pitoyable. Il ne reculait jamais devant le combat, affrontait les wraiths et les géniis sans faiblir, et là … Bon sang ! Un peu de courage Sheppard ! Si tu n'y vas pas tu ne seras jamais fixé !

Il serra fortement le petit flacon d'huile qu'il avait récupéré dans le labo. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur que Rodney … l'aime ? Le désire ? Il ne savait pas exactement, mais il devait lui parler. Rodney s'était esquivé à chaque fois que John avait tenté de lui parler. Toute la journée. Au déjeuner, au briefing qui avait suivit, au dîner. Ils jouaient à cache-cache depuis ce matin et John ne pouvait le supporter. Il était tard, Rodney dormait probablement du sommeil du juste. Il le réveillerait peut être, mais … il _fallait_ qu'il sache.

°o°°o°°o°

Rodney ne dormait pas. Etendu à plat ventre sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre lui. La nuit était bien avancée, mais il était incapable de s'endormir. Repensant sans cesse à ce qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt. La peau de John avait été si douce sous ses doigts. Si chaude. Il aurait tout donné pour y appliquer les lèvres, y goûter. Il avait faillit le faire. Il se serait penché, et doucement, tendrement, il aurait déposé des baisers sur le corps de John. Il l'aurait exploré. Des mains, de la bouche, de la langue. Il se serait abreuvé, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que John hurle de plaisir. Et ensuite … Rodney enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Non de dieu ! Rien que ses fantasmes le rendaient dingue. Il fallait qu'il …

Il y eut un glissement. Sa porte s'était ouverte. Autre glissement. Elle s'était refermée.

Rodney se releva à demi. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Il distinguait une haute silhouette, malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Un souffle troublait le silence de la nuit. Une respiration tendue. Il allait parler, quand l'homme se rapprocha, éclairé par un rayon de lune. John. Rodney s'assit précipitamment sur son lit.

Sans un mot, le major le rejoignit et le cœur de Rodney s'emballa. Il sentait le regard de John peser sur lui. Etait ce bien réel ? John s'installa à ses cotés, sans le quitter des yeux. Un songe éveillé. Il tendit la main et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il resta ainsi un long moment, cherchant ses mots, puis …

« Je suis venu pour toi Rodney. Parce que c'est toi que j'espérais. Depuis toujours. Et toi … que veux tu ? ».

La voix était rauque et douce en même temps. Pleine d'attente. Et d'espoir.

Rodney ne trouvait pas les mots. Ses lèvres semblaient scellées. John le voulait, _lui_ ? Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé … ni même rêvé. Ou plutôt si, il en avait rêvé, mais sans jamais penser qu'il y aurait autre chose que des désirs, des illusions. Toute la journée il avait cru sentir du dégoût chez John. Il l'avait fui, de crainte que l'écoeurement du major ne lui fasse trop de mal. Et voilà que celui-ci lui faisait une déclaration, comme jamais Rodney n'en avait reçue. C'était peut-être un rêve en fin de compte …

Le silence se prolongea. Trop longtemps pour alimenter les espoirs de John. Il soupira, découragé. Son poing se resserra autour du flacon. Rodney n'éprouvait pas la même chose que lui. Ou bien il n'assumait pas. Dans les deux cas …

« Je vois … ». Le ton de John était résigné.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand la main de Rodney le retint doucement. Elle glissa tendrement sur son bras, puis sur son épaule. Avant d'atteindre enfin sa nuque.

°o°°o°°o°

Rodney l'attira lentement vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Pour un baiser d'abord hésitant. John s'allongea contre son amant, laissant les sensations l'envahir. La petite bouteille lui échappa et glissa sur le sol. Et ses mains partirent à la rencontre de ce corps, qui le hantait depuis le matin. Passant sur le torse, le dos. Arrachant des frissons à Rodney. Ravissement. Rodney lui rendit caresse pour caresse. Délectation. Leurs mains semblaient prises de folie, entraînées dans une danse sensuelle. Effleurant, pressant, les corps offerts, libérés. Leur baiser se fit passionné. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se découvraient, qu'ils se goûtaient. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient, puis se séparaient. Pour ensuite se retrouver, toujours plus exigeantes. Tourbillons des sens et des cœurs.

Et ils s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle. Ebranlés. Rodney posa le front sur le torse de John. Seules leurs respirations précipitées perçaient le silence. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Savourant ce bonheur. Ce sentiment qui leur était révélé. Dans toute son intensité.

Puis les mains de John remontèrent doucement dans le dos de Rodney. Faisant naître de nouveaux frissons chez son amant. Qui se transmirent à son propre corps. Tremblant, John ramena le visage de Rodney à hauteur du sien. La lune dessinait des jeux d'ombre et d'argent sur ses joues. John n'essaya pas de percer la pénombre. Il se contenta de suivre des doigts, le contour des lèvres de Rodney. Puis, il déposa de légers baisers sur ses paupières et le bout de son nez. Avant de frôler sa bouche. Si douce, si tendre.

Rodney releva la tête et écarta d'une caresse, les cheveux qui s'étaient rabattus sur le front de John. Puis il sourit, malicieux.

« Dis moi John … que _voyais_ tu si clairement il y a quelques instants ? ».

**FIN !**

Mention spéciale à toutes les autres « slasheuses », amatrices de McShep,

Bizzz à vous toutes !

_Pitite question : qui veut un « Rodneymassage » ? (5)_

(1) Okay, pas très original, mais bon, je trouve que ça lui va bien !

(2) Ben là je sais pas du tout ce que j'ai écrit. Je suis une scientifique, ok ! Mais spécialiste en géologie et en environnement (mon autre passion avec les fics). Pas d'astrophysique pour moi !

(3) J'ai déjà bousillé mon portable à cause d'un truc comme ça ! C'est frustrantttttt !

(4) Certes, ce n'est pas très hygiénique ! Mais à moins de faire apparaître une serviette comme par magie … (ce que j'avais effectivement fait) … Je ne savais pas avec quoi il pourrait s'essuyer les mains, donc va pour le pantalon …

Le problème, c'est qu'avec une bétalectrice qui possède - à la place des yeux - des rayons lasers « _détecteurs de fautes d'orthographe, d'incohérences et autres petites choses à causes desquelles on se tape la tête contre les murs_ _(nous, auteuses, et moi particulièrement !) _» … … Bref ! Il n'y a donc guère de place pour les incohérences !

(Ooooh, tu étais là Rieval ? **…** Pas taperrrrrrr ! **…** Ca fait mal les bosses sur le crâne, à la longue !)

(5) « Rodneymassage » : expression « rievalesque », que vous trouverez dans la prochaine version du « Petit McKay illustré ». Il s'agit en fait d'un … euh, bref ! Vous avez lu non ? … Tiens, ça me donne des idées de fics, cette histoire de dictionnaire …


	2. Chapter 2

°o°o°°o°

_Note : ben voila une petite suite pour nos deux tourtereaux, même si à l'origine c'était sensé être une fic courte, pour :_

**Vive les Unas,** à qui « ça disait bien qu'il y ait une suite ». Autant te dire que ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir et m'a inspirée ;

**Alpheratz**, qui voulait savoir ce que faisaient nos tourtereaux ensuite ;

**Tiphaine**, parce qu'elle a raison, je suis vilaine de couper aux moments où ça devient intéressant. Hihihihi !

**Emma**, moi aussi je t'adore !

Au fait **Froz**, tu me l'envois ma carte d'adhérente au club ? lol

Et puis **pour tout le monde**, parce que **vous êtes tous des anges ! **C'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous ; **Biz**

Et bien sûr, pour **_Rieval_**, qui m'a refilé le virus du McShep.

Bisounours.

_Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira !_

°o°o°o°o°

Ils avaient parlé toute la nuit. Echangeant leurs impressions, leurs sentiments sur cette révélation. Des mots doux, entrecoupés de baisers. Ne se lassant pas de se contempler, de se caresser. Passionnément et délicatement, à la fois. Sans jamais aller « trop loin » (6).

Et maintenant, ils étaient allongés sur le petit lit. Face à la baie vitrée. Etroitement enlacés, les jambes entremêlées. Regardant les premières lueurs du jour effacer progressivement les ombres de la nuit, dans un curieux kaléidoscope de couleurs, du plus clair au plus foncé. Comme les secrets enfouis au fond d'eux même. Enfouis, dans leurs cœurs.

Etrange, la vie, non ? Ils se connaissaient, se côtoyaient depuis des mois. Ils étaient amis … en quelque sorte ! Bref, ils s'entendaient _plus ou moins_ bien. N'avaient jamais eu, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, aucun « penchant » gay, et voila que … Oui, vraiment bizarre la vie. Et merveilleuse aussi.

Il avait suffit qu'ils se touchent. Une seule fois … Et le résultat leur avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Aucun d'eux ne l'aurait imaginé, ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas feindre, incapables d'ignorer ce _truc_ qui les liait. Cette magie des sens et de l'esprit. Et puis ils n'en avaient pas envie, en fait. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux.

°o°o°o°o°

John avait glissé les mains autour de la taille de Rodney. Laissant ses doigts errer sur ses bras et son torse. Câlins du petit matin. Après une nuit pleine de tendresse. Il se serra contre son dos, appréciant la plénitude de ce moment. Il se sentait « entier ». Aucun autre mot ne convenait. A croire que Rodney était le chaînon manquant de son existence.

Il lisait presque dans les pensées de Rodney. Inutile que ce dernier lui demande de réfréner ses ardeurs. John savait que son ami, son _amant_, accepterait plus facilement la douceur et les baisers, que l'aspect « sexuel » de leur relation. Mais il comprenait. Il saurait être patient. Lui n'avait aucun problème et souhaitait vivre pleinement cet amour qui lui était révélé. Pour Rodney en revanche …

°o°°o°°o°

Rodney fixait le ciel d'Atlantica qui palissait, arborant milles teintes pastels. En harmonie avec les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Toutes très confuses. Même si une seule résonnait, effaçant les autres. Il aimait John. Il aimait Sheppard. Il aimait le Major. Il aimait le Major John Sheppard. Huuuum, il pourrait faire des gammes de ce type pendant des heures. Il était amoureux. Amoureux de lui.

Il l'avait réalisé durant cette longue nuit écoulée, passée dans ses bras. En fait, il était « raide dingue » (7). De ses caresses, de ses baisers. Il le désirait. Intensément. Et il ne croyait pas pouvoir être rassasié : de son corps, de sa bouche, de son amour. De lui, tout simplement.

Rodney sentait les doigts de John l'effleurer. Des traînées de feu et de douceur. Il ferma les yeux et se renfonça un peu plus contre la poitrine de John. Cherchant encore plus de chaleur. Sa chaleur. John resserra sa prise autour de lui et se blottit contre lui en réponse.

Le bonheur était une chose incroyable. Il débarquait toujours à l'improviste. Il vous tombait dessus alors que vous ne l'attendiez pas du tout. Chamboulant toute votre vie. Alors que le monde vous paraissait autrefois gris, terne, monotone, le bonheur vous donnait une autre vision du monde. Une version technicolor. Et « dolby stéréo ».

Rodney ne cherchait pas à lutter contre ses sentiments. Ils étaient là, vivants. Ils l'embrasaient. Constituant une partie de lui. Mais pour le reste …

°o°°o°°o°

John baissa les paupières et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Rodney. Savourant le contact de son corps. Il inspira profondément, humant la fragrance qui émanait de Rodney. Son odeur était si particulière. Un mélange de … il ne saurait dire exactement de quoi, mais elle le troublait profondément. Comme tout ce qui était Rodney. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une attirance physique. Non, il y avait autre chose. Comme si une lumière venait de s'allumer dans son cœur.

Il posa les lèvres sur la nuque de Rodney. Doucement. Et le « goûta » encore une fois. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, contre la peau chaude et suave, quand un frisson secoua entièrement le corps de Rodney. Il aimait ce pouvoir qu'il détenait sur lui. Parvenir à le rendre fou de désir. Mouais. Vraiment amusante cette aptitude. Et très utile. Exaltante.

Il déplaça lentement sa bouche. Lascivement. S'appliquant à multiplier les frissonnements. Il l'amena tout contre l'oreille de Rodney, et murmura, dans un souffle.

« Je t'aime ».

Et il attendit. Anxieux. Le cœur battant à se rompre.

°o°°o°°o°

Rodney se raidit. WOW ! Avait il bien entendu ? Etait ce vrai ? Ou bien prenait il ses rêves pour la réalité ? Non. C'était réel. John venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Lui, Rodney McKay. L'arrogant, l'égocentrique, l'insupportable Rodney McKay. Un génie, certes, mais qui se connaissait. Qui se savait détestable quelquefois.

D'un autre côté, depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis, il avait évolué. Changé. Il était plus attentif aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il ne vivait plus uniquement pour lui. En autarcie. Il se souciait des autres. Ses amis. Etait ce là la grande différence ? La raison pour laquelle John l'aimait ? Alors que par le passé, il n'avait jamais eu de vie amoureuse stable ? Qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui puisse éprouver un sentiment, vrai, puissant, pour lui ?

Peut être. Certainement. Il s'était dévoilé. Il avait montré qu'il savait vivre en communauté. S'intéresser à autre chose que son petit nombril. Toute la différence résidait dans son changement de personnalité. Leur isolement n'aurait pu admettre le moindre égoïsme. Et tout ça l'avait transformé. Tout comme le comportement de ses semblables envers lui. Ils étaient liés, unis. Il avait trouvé une famille.

Un amant. Un amour.

Rodney entendait battre le cœur de John. A une vitesse folle. Il se retourna dans ses bras et lui fit face. Il l'étreignit désespérément, presque violemment. Le visage collé contre son torse. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, il le relâcha. Avant de l'embrasser, la main posée sur le cœur de cet homme, avec qui il venait de passer une nuit entière de tendresse. Et, les yeux plantés dans les siens, il sourit et murmura à son tour, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« Moi aussi John. Moi aussi, je t'aime. ».

°o°°o°°o°

La voix basse de Rodney fit naître une multitude de picotements dans tout le corps de John. Les paroles, le ton sincère. Le regard brillant, le sourire hésitant, rempli d'amour. Tout cela l'atteignit de plein fouet. Il en eut le souffle coupé, durant quelques secondes.

Trois petits mots. A la fois, si simples, et si difficiles à dire. Trois petits mots qui vous faisaient basculer dans un autre univers. Un monde de joie. De béatitude. Et peu importe tout ce qu'il pensait auparavant des « je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons ». Des mots creux à ses yeux. Avant Rodney. Mais aujourd'hui …

John sourit et sa main vint jouer sur la pommette de Rodney. Le premier rayon du soleil levant perça le ciel et écarta les opacités de la nuit. Ils se laissèrent envelopper par cette chaleur qui caressait leurs peaux. Et leurs cœurs.

°o°°o°°o°

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

John pénétra dans l'infirmerie. En sifflotant joyeusement. L'air rêveur. Carson releva la tête de ses dossiers et le regarda approcher, interloqué.

« Je viens vous ramener l'huile de massage, doc' ». Voix paisible, guillerette.

Carson haussa un sourcil, étonné.

« Eh bien je constate que vous êtes de meilleure humeur qu'hier major ».

Oups ! Super méga oups. John redescendit sur terre, un peu brusquement. Instantanément. Okay. Attention, il ne fallait pas que ses sentiments transparaissent. Ou que son comportement change. Prudence mon vieux John, prudence.

« Euh … oui, oui, je me sens mieux ».

Carson hocha la tête, satisfait. Et soulagé. Il lui déplaisait souverainement de ne pas pouvoir atténuer la douleur de ses semblables. Médecin il était, médecin il restait. Il sourit au major.

« Alors Rodney n'a pas perdu la main, si je comprends bien. »

John détourna les yeux, l'air de rien. Et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mieux valait ne pas trop rester dans les parages. Carson se montrait parfois très perspicace. Il lisait trop bien dans le cœur des hommes. Le major répondit d'un ton presque indifférent.

« Il est vraiment doué, en effet. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. »

Carson acquiesça. Bon, apparemment Rodney avait encore une fois démontré ses talents de kiné. Il replongea dans ses papiers, désireux de terminer _enfin_ le classement de ses XXX dossiers (8). John poursuivit sur le même ton, debout sur le seuil de la porte.

« En fait, je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis … _très_ longtemps. ».

Carson hocha la tête d'un air distrait et nota quelque chose sur la feuille qu'il tenait en main, de nouveau concentré sur son travail. John sourit et secoua la tête. Ahlala ! Carson était irrécupérable! John n'avait pas mentit, là tout de suite, il se sentait prêt à déplacer des montagnes et même à bouffer du wrai …

« Hum ? … Oh, je m'en doute major, Rodney est vraiment doué. Ses massages sont excellents ». Voooilà, il avait presque fini de remplir ce dossier.

John resta cloué sur place et se retourna lentement vers le médecin.

°o°o°°o°

Carson continuait à inscrire des petites croix sur les documents qu'il consultait, sans même se rendre compte que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était brutalement … rafraîchie. John le regardait. Les sourcils froncés. Soupçonneux. _Très_ soupçonneux.

« Que voulez vous dire ? ». _Définitivement_ suspicieux.

Carson releva la tête, avec un sourire aimable. L'air interrogateur et complètement ailleurs. Il remarqua le regard préoccupé de Sheppard, sans se méfier. Sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait derrière sa question. _Tout_ ce qu'il y avait derrière. La suspicion. La jalousie. Le hurlement mental. Les envies de meurtres. Bref, toutes ces vilaines petites pensées qui venaient de submerger John, quoi.

« Hum ? Comment ? Ce que je veux dire ? A quel propos ? Ah … vous voulez dire pour les connaissances de Rodney en kinésithérapie ? »

John hocha la tête, s'appliquant à conserver une parfaite immobilité. Un sourire un brin crispé sur les lèvres. Surtout, ne _pas_ écouter cette petite voix qui commençait à lui parler. Dans sa tête. Et interrompre cette alarme qui résonnait _aussi_ dans sa tête.

« Oh … eh bien j'ai aussi eu droit à un massage. J'avais fait une mauvaise chute, comme vous. C'est incroyable, comme Rodney est doué. Il a les mains très douces. Vraiment. ».

°o°o°°o°

Sans plus prêter attention au major, Carson se remit à son travail. Marmonnant et pestant dans sa barbe, contre ses « fichus comptes rendus » et « ces militaires inconscients ». Déjà absorbé par ses occupations. Sans se rendre compte du regard meurtrier de John. Sans même se douter que John était en train de l'étriper mentalement. De l'éventrer. De le réduire en charpie. De le trucider. De le …

John chassa ces pensées, très déstabilisantes, et sortit de l'infirmerie d'un air martial. Pour éviter de mettre en application les pensées précédemment mentionnées. Elisabeth ne le lui pardonnerait pas, assurément. Il martelait le sol à chaque pas. Furieux. Très en colère. Contre lui-même. Et contre Rodney. Il ignorait totalement les regards étonnés ou inquiets de ceux qu'il croisait dans les couloir. Il était jaloux. C'était très déplaisant. Extrêmement désagréable. Il avait deux mots à dire à un _certain_ scientifique.

Juste pour mettre les choses au _clair_. La communication est _primordiale_ dans un couple. Il faut toujours installer les _règles du jeu,_ dès le début. Les petits massages, c'était fini. Terminé. _Kaput_. Ceux qui souffraient du dos, eh bien … qu'ils souffrent ! Pas question que _son_ Rodney aille poser les mains sur d'autres personnes que lui, hein ? Homme ou femme. Les petits massages étaient réservés. _Lui_ étaient réservés. A lui tout seul. Tout comme Rodney.

Histoire que tout aille pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et puis comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de meurtre sur Atlantis. Ou d'accidents malencontreux. Ni de sang. Ni de cris. Et tant d'autres choses _si_ regrettables. Ca faisait des taches le sang. Et c'était difficile à nettoyer. Peu importe, il ne serait forcé de tuer _personne_. Pour la simple et bonne raison que _personne_ n'approcherait plus _son_ astrophysicien. Et _certainement_ pas pour un massage.

**A suivre … **

Du moins … si bien sûr, vous voulez la suite …

Non ! Non, non, non, pas de batte de base ball, svp, ça fait très mal !

Euh … les couteaux aussi sont interdis. En fait _toutes_ les armes sont prohibées. Et tout objet qui ressemble _de près ou de loin_ à une arme.

Ou qui pourrait être assimilé à une arme. Ou utilisé comme tel. (lol ! je suis fatiguée moi !)

**Bizzzzzzzz**

(6) Ah bah, non ! Désolée pour celles qui attendaient un lemon. Il va me falloir un peu de temps ; je suis une débutante. Une dé-bu-tan-te. Pour tout vous dire, il faudra _argumenter_ pour que j'écrive un lemon. Celle qui me donnera une _excellente_ raison, une motivation quoi, aura p'tet droit à une surprise. J'attends vos suggestions …

(7) Et pas « raid » comme dans « tue _raid_ tous les insectes ! ». Faute d'inattention, _d'inattention_ (tapage de tête contre le mur) … merci Rieval !

(8) XXX : Désolée, les pensées de Carson ont été momentanément censurées ; je ne pouvais _décemment_ pas écrire le trèèèès vilain mot qu'il a prononcé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merciiiii pour vos reviews !** Les arguments pour le lemon en revanche … j'attends toujours (Pas taperrrr !). **Alpheratz** : j'ai oublié de préciser que les sorts et autres attaques magiques sont également _proscrites_. En fait tout ce qui peut _me_ faire du mal est interdit. Nous sommes à l'ère de la prohibition des armes en tout genre ! Oui, je sais, je sais, je devrais consulter un psy. _Biz et bonne lecture_

Passe de bonnes vacances **Rieval**, sans toi je n'aurais pas pu écrire (et réécrire) ce chapitre, miciiiiiiiiiiii !

**Chapitre 3**

°o°°O°°o°

_°°° «__La jalousie, c'est un manque d'estime pour la personne qu'on aime.__» °°°_

**°° Ivan Bounine °°**

_° (Le sacrement de l'amour) °_

(1)

°o°°O°°o°

_Deux semaines plus tard …_

_Laboratoire de Rodney_

Rodney chantonnait. Si, si, le _Docteur_ Rodney McKay _fredonnait _doucement. Si Radek Zelenka ne le voyait pas de ses propres yeux …

Impensable. Inimaginable. Et pourtant vrai.

Un beau matin, le scientifique canadien était entré dans le laboratoire, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, les yeux … pleins d'étoiles. L'expression était imagée, naïve, peut être exagérée, mais elle s'adaptait parfaitement à la situation. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait bien entendu pas exception à cette nouvelle règle.

Radek était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas, mais pour un peu, il aurait juré que Rodney avait enfin déniché un EPPZ. Ou un appareil ancien très utile. Ou qu'il venait de remporter le prix Nobel de Physique. Parce que rien d'autre ne pouvait mettre McKay dans un tel état. Pas de grognements. Ou de ronchonnements. Ni d'engueulade. Rien du Rodney McKay habituel, normal quoi ! Incroyable !

Néanmoins, le plus étrange, le plus _inquiétant_ restait … Brrr ! Radek frissonna, rien qu'en y repensant … Rodney lui disait maintenant _bonjour_. Et pas uniquement lorsqu'il y pensait, non. Comme ça. Spontanément. Et bien sûr, toujours avec ce petit air à moitié absent. Et ce n'était pas un bonjour timide, pas un vague signe de la tête ou de la main, accompagné d'un petit regard supérieur. Non, de franches poignées de main. Vigoureuses. Avec un _vrai_ sourire.

Et ça durait depuis _deux semaines_ !

Bien sûr, Rodney McKay étant Rodney McKay, il se replongeait rapidement dans ses chères expériences, mais quand même, ce changement était un choc.

°o°°O°°o°

_Salle d'entraînement _

John cognait violemment dans un punching ball. C'était le seul dérivatif qu'il avait trouvé à ses pensées. Des pensées maussades, déstabilisantes.

« _Oh … eh bien j'ai aussi eu droit à un massage. J'avais fait une mauvaise chute, comme vous. C'est incroyable, comme Rodney est doué. Il a les mains très douces. Vraiment._ ».

L'annonce de Carson résonnait encore dans son esprit. Tournant et retournant, sans discontinuer. John ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant et pourtant … pourtant, cette fichue phrase, une innocente petite phrase, ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête.

Au début, ça l'avait juste un peu tracassé … Bon, okayyyy, il avait évité tout contact avec le médecin, de crainte que ses sentiments bons ou mauvais, ne transparaissent. De crainte de l'étrangler sous le coup d'une pulsion meurtrière.

John avait essayé de raisonner. Vraiment. Il était après tout un adulte responsable. Passées les premières réactions intérieures du genre : « _inutile de vous y habituer Carson. C'était la seule et unique fois et il n'y en aura pas d'autre_ » ou bien encore les alibis genre « _il ne faut jamais, jamais donner de faux espoirs aux gens. Il est nécessaire d'ôter aux pauvres naïfs leurs illusions. Toutes leurs illusions _», il en était venu à celles où il voyait rouge, du style : « _bien sûr les effusions de sang sont évitables_ ».

John s'était finalement décidé à en _parler_. Il lui avait fallu jouer serré, parce que Rodney détestait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Ce type était d'ailleurs désespérant comme coéquipier, désobéissant régulièrement aux ordres qu'il lui donnait en mission. Même en cas de danger mortel. John avait donc utilisé des arguments qu'il croyait imparables. Un sourire, deux baisers, trois câlins et hop, fini, plus de problème !

Mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

Rodney n'avait pas décelé la note de jalousie dans la voix de John. Ou n'avait pas voulu. Et ce dernier n'avait pas insisté, cherchant à se maîtriser. Après tout Rodney était libre d'agir à sa guise, non ? John s'en était presque persuadé sur le moment, mais les jours passant, une certaine tension avait prit possession de son esprit. La petite phrase continuait de le hanter. John ne supportait pas l'idée que Rodney puisse … puisse seulement se trouver dans la même pièce que Carson ! Tout ça parce que ce dernier appréciait la même chose que lui : la douceur des mains de Rodney, les mains de Rodney. Rodney.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, John était passé de jaloux à malade possessif.

°o°°O°°o°

Zelenka nageait en plein brouillard, il se perdait en conjectures. La métamorphose qui s'était opéré chez McKay constituait tout de même une vraie énigme !

Il arrivait le matin, se plongeait dans ses expériences, relevait la tête, de temps en temps, adressait à ses collègues ce sourire toujours radieux. Il restait parfois rêveur, le regard vague, absent, l'air béat. Il donnait ses ordres, répartissait les tâches. Sans crier, sans même grommeler contre l'incompétence de ses collègues et subordonnés. Puis reprenait le travail, toujours souriant.

Rodney était _heureux_.

Pourquoi ? Toute la question était là.

°o°°O°°o°

John pilonnait sans pitié le punching ball. Sans prendre garde au silence. Sans se soucier des regards étonnés, préoccupés ou inquisiteurs, de ses hommes. Un tas de questions se bousculaient désormais dans sa tête. Des interrogations dérangeantes. Désagréables.

_Qui_ ? Qui en dehors de Carson ? Qui avait eut droit à un épisode _détente_ entre les mains de _son_ Rodney ? Qui avait connu la joie de sentir les doigts agiles éveiller milles sensations délicieuses sur son corps ? Des hommes ? Des femmes ?

John n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, à se raisonner. Ca le rongeait. Il n'y comprenait rien, mais ne cessait d'y penser. Tous les jours, à tout instant.

Il se surprenait à scruter tout le monde. Méfiant, suspicieux. Les hommes sous son commandement, les collègues de Rodney. Il dévisageait même Teyla et Elisabeth, durant les briefings. S'attirant des regards perplexes, des réactions de surprise. C'était complètement démentiel. Et chaque nuit, quand après leurs jeux amoureux, il tenait Rodney endormi dans ses bras, tout lui revenait en pleine face. Le percutant avec autant de force, qu'un cheval lancé au galop.

Les soupçons, la méfiance, les doutes. La crainte de le perdre. De le voir s'éloigner de lui. De ne pas être le seul à compter à ses yeux.

De ne plus régner sans partage dans son cœur.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney enregistra les dernières données sur son ordinateur. Avant de transmettre ses résultats à Zelenka, qui lui lança un regard étrangement soucieux. Rodney lui sourit. Il se sentait bien. Siii bien. Il avait envie de chanter. De danser. De crier son bonheur au monde entier. Une douce euphorie régnait dans sa tête. Bref, il était amoureux !

Quinze jours. Quinze jours de câlins, de tendresse, de bonheur. Durant lesquels John et lui avaient découvert la profondeur de leurs sentiments. Ils avaient partagé des promesses, des moments de complicité, des nuits passionnées.

Le grand amour.

Radek l'observait du coin de l'œil. Circonspect. Soupçonneux. Presque inquiet. Prêt à appeler Carson au moindre signe de crise. Ses collègues devaient le croire au bord de la folie. Mais Rodney s'en fichait royalement. Il était sur un petit nuage. Tout rose. Tout moutonneux. Un nuage trèèès confortable. Qui s'élargissait de jour en jour.

°o°°O°°o°

John n'en pouvait plus. Ca le dévorait.

Rien que d'imaginer Rodney, posant les mains, _touchant _un autre corps que le sien, faire un massage à une autre personne. Un massage identique à celui qu'il lui avait réservé. Ce mélange de caresses, de gestes sensuels. Un vrai jeu érotique. Intime. Auquel _nul autre que lui_ ne devait goûter.

Il _fallait_ que ça cesse. Il devait s'assurer que Rodney ne touche plus personne. N'approche plus personne. Il parviendrait à le convaincre. Parce qu'il ne supportait plus l'idée que … Bon sang ! Il _devait_ se calmer.

John arrêta de s'acharner sur le pauvre punching-ball, l'entoura de ses bras, et y appuya le front, en sueur, le souffle court. Il resta ainsi un long moment, les yeux fermés, le temps que son cœur retrouve une cadence normale. _Rodney était libre d'agir à sa guise._ Il se répéta cette phrase intérieurement, plusieurs fois, pour ne pas l'oublier.

Puis il soupira et ôta ses gants protecteurs. Imperméable aux regards curieux et aux chuchotements qui accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements. Il fit rouler ses épaules pour chasser la tension qui s'y était installée. Son ventre émit un gargouillement révélateur. Hum, il était affamé. Tiens, tiens …

John se changea rapidement et quitta la salle d'entraînement en direction du laboratoire, souriant déjà de la surprise et de la joie que sa visite procurerait à Rodney.

°o°°O°°o°

Le laboratoire s'était vidé d'un seul coup. L'heure du déjeuner approchait. Les estomacs s'étaient rappelés au bon souvenir de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les incitant à lâcher tout les appareils, feuilles de calculs, ordinateurs etc … en un rien de temps.

Mais pas Rodney. Comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Et c'est ce qui dérangeait le plus Zelenka. Titillant sa curiosité. A l'extrême.

Rodney ne pas manger ? Mais que se passait-il ?

°o°°O°°o°

John entra en sifflotant dans le laboratoire et examina ses deux occupants. Vu l'heure, les autres scientifiques devaient certainement se trouver au réfectoire. En train de faire un malheur aux _trucs_ bizarroïdes, qui ressemblaient soit disant à des pommes de terres, achetés aux habitants de la planète _PPmachinchose._

Rodney tournait le dos à Zelenka. Il était perché sur son tabouret, accoudé à un bureau, le menton reposant dans le creux de sa main. Dans une posture résolument rêveuse.

John ne pu retenir un sourire, attendri.

En entendant le sifflotement, Rodney fit volte face. Ravi. S'empressant cependant d'effacer toute trace de joie de son visage. Histoire de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments devant Zelenka. Dont la présence lui semblait désormais gênante. Etrangement incommodante. Voir même fâcheuse. Il allait se débarrasser de lui sous un prétexte futile, lorsque John parla. Le faisant presque dégringoler de son tabouret.

°o°°O°°o°

John allait dire à Rodney de se joindre à lui pour déjeuner, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose. Juste un geste. Un petit geste. Un simple geste qui fit tout basculer. Zelenka se massait la nuque, visiblement douloureuse. Et lorsque John parla ce ne fut absolument pas pour dire ce qu'il avait eu à l'esprit quelques secondes auparavant.

« Eh bien Radek ? Rodney ne vous a pas proposé un petit massage ? C'est pourtant une de ses grandes spécialités. ».

L'ironie du ton était mordante. De l'ironie, et quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de froid. Presque cruel.

°o°°O°°o°

**Note de l'auteur**

Et maintenant, à votre avis ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

Vous voulez savoir ?

Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Vous voulez la suite ?

Vous en êtes sûr(e)s ?

Eh bien dans ce cas …

**A suivre … **

(1) **Ivan Bounine Alekseïevitch** (1870-1953), poète et romancier russe, lauréat du prix Nobel de littérature en 1933. Le grand chantre de l'âme slave, fut le plus lu et le plus traduit des écrivains russes exilés en France après la Révolution Russe de 1917. Né à Voronej d'une famille noble appauvrie, il passa son enfance et son adolescence au cœur de la nature et en garda toute sa vie l'empreinte profonde. Ses expériences de la vie à la campagne, avec ses popes et ses fonctionnaires, lui valent une compréhension profonde de la civilisation russe et de ses fondements tragiques.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merciiiiiiiiii pour reviews ! **Vous êtes des anges !

**Note et avertissement** (9) : il y a une scène un poil violente dans ce chapitre ; rien de bien méchant je vous rassure, mais il fallait donner une suite logique à la jalousie de John.

**Chapitre 4**

°o°°O°°o°

**« La jalousie se nourrit dans les doutes … » (1)**

**°Duc de la Rochefoucauld°**

(Maximes)

°o°°O°°o°

« Que … que … »

Radek releva vivement la tête. Ahuri. Et ses lunettes faillirent s'envoler. Quoi ? Rodney lui faire un massage ? Le major avait-il perdu la raison ?

Rodney avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Aussi médusé que son collègue. Il devait avoir mal entendu. John n'avait pas … ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. C'était impossible. Dangereux. Suicidaire. Il y eut un petit silence. Bientôt rompu par un Rodney qui commençait à s'échauffer.

« Ai-je bien entendu, _Major_ ? ». Le ton était lourd. Grinçant. Menaçant.

Rodney avait retrouvé sa voix. Bien. Parce que des choses à dire, il en avait _tout un tas_. John ne connaissait peut être pas la définition du mot « discrétion ». Ou alors il devenait fou ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Rodney avait bien l'intention de remettre les pendules à l'heure. C'était sans compter sur John, qui renchérit, insistant.

« Allons McKay, ne soyez pas modeste. Et puis entre amis il ne faut pas se faire de cachotteries. ».

L'ironie pointait toujours dans la voix de John. Pour un non averti comme Zelenka, il s'agissait d'une simple moquerie, dont le major était coutumier à l'égard de McKay. Pour Rodney en revanche, c'était différent.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t- qui _vous_ prend, _Major_ ? ».

Là, il était furieux. John était cinglé ou quoi ? Que cherchait il ? A ce que tout le monde découvre leur liaison ?

°o°°O°°o°

Zelenka s'était figé. Ohoh ! La situation se dégradait, là. Le tchèque regardait alternativement les deux hommes. Presque paniqué. Il ne souhaitait aucunement se retrouver coincé entre eux. Quand Rodney et le major Sheppard débutaient une de leurs joutes verbales, il valait mieux ne pas rester dans les parages. En fait il était préférable de mettre des kilomètres entre eux et vous. Pour plus de sûreté.

Pour préserver votre santé mentale. Et physique.

Radek exécrait les cris. Et les disputes. Et puis le major avait cette manie de prendre les autres à témoin, les impliquant dans ses petites discussions. Pour le plus grand malheur de ses pauvres victimes. Radek connaissait un peu trop bien les techniques de Sheppard. Il anticipa. Intelligemment. Prudemment.

« Euh … je … je crois que … j'ai … euh … très faim. Je vais déjeuner. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser … ».

Et sans attendre de réponse, il fila précipitamment vers la sortie.

°o°°O°°o°

John suivit des yeux la fuite de Zelenka, par-dessus son épaule, puis se retourna vers Rodney. Le regard froid. Un pli presque méprisant déformant sa bouche.

« John, on peut savoir ce qui t'a prit ? ». La voix était sèche. La bouche pincée. Et son propriétaire trèèèès en colère.

« Eh bien puisque tu es doué en kinésithérapie, tu devrais en faire profiter tout le monde, non ? ».

La voix de John était aussi froide que son regard. Et renfermait toujours ce persiflage acide. Cette espèce de … cruauté. Rodney le dévisagea quelques instants, incrédule, sceptique. John n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Pas du tout même.

°o°°O°°o°

Radek était soulagé. Arrivé à la cafétéria, il se servit et s'installa. Il l'avait échappé belle, être coincé entre Rodney et le major Sheppard n'apportait que des ennuis. Il entama son plateau repas et grimaça à la première bouchée, désabusé. Les plats se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Il reposa ses couverts et soupira, découragé. Seul McKay était capable manger ce genre de choses.

Le comportement intriguant de son collègue lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Curieux tout de même, en temps normal Rodney grommelait toujours dans sa barbe. Il adorait engueuler ses subordonnés. Pour des broutilles. Ou simplement pour le plaisir de les embarrasser. Et depuis deux semaines …

Récapitulons. L'air joyeux, les chantonnements, les sourires, les prunelles lumineuses et le « non-appel » du ventre McKayen, réputé pour être une vraie horloge interne. Mieux réglée que l'horloge parlante internationale. Hummm, Radek n'était pas né de la dernière … euh … averse ? Pluie ? Ondée ? Grrrr, (_expression tchèque intraduisible_ !) (10) toutes ces expressions occidentales, il n'y arrivait vraiment pas !

Bon, disons qu'il n'était pas totalement aveugle. Et qu'il avait une certaine expérience de la vie. Il avait trouvé la réponse à sa question : Rodney était heureux, parce qu'il était amoureux ! Ca se voyait comme … comme … le nez au milieu du visage ! Ahhh celle là il l'avait retenue !

Restait à savoir qui était l'heureuse … ou plutôt la _malheureuse_ élue (11).

°o°°O°°o°

« Peut-être pourrais tu m'expliquer à quoi rime le petit spectacle que tu viens de nous offrir ? ».

Rodney était en pleine confusion. Ces quinze derniers jours avaient été une véritable révélation. Certes, leur relation n'avait pas encore pris toute son ampleur … enfin, ils n'étaient pas encore allés jusqu'au bout. Pas encore fait le grand saut, quoi ! Rodney avait quelques réticences, mais … John s'était montré sous un jour totalement nouveau. Si attentionné, si doux, si tendre, alors que là … L'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas celui avec lequel il avait passé la soirée d'hier, celui qui l'avait serré dans ses bras, qui l'avait embrassé d'abord tendrement, puis avec passion. Cet homme au regard froid et figé était un inconnu, et Rodney voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à John Sheppard.

Alors il réagit de la manière qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, en contre attaquant.

« Parce que si _je_ veux exploiter _mes_ dons de kiné, _tu_ ne m'en empêcheras pas. Tu dois bien t'en douter, hum ? ».

Rodney détacha tous les mots, articulant parfaitement. Pour enfoncer le clou. Pour indiquer clairement à John qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais alors _pas du tout_, d'être régenté. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le laboratoire.

John sentait une forte tension s'emparer de lui. Les railleries de Rodney l'insupportaient déjà quand ils n'étaient que des amis, mais maintenant … Son sourire moqueur lui tapait franchement sur le système. Une grande bouffée de colère remonta en lui.

« Eh bien non ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des massages à d'autres que moi ! Je refuse que tu poses les mains sur une autre personne. Surtout compte tenu de ta capacité à transformer ses petites séances de _kinésithérapie _en jeux érotiques. Tu es trop doué pour que je te laisse t'amuser avec ce genre de petits plaisirs … ».

John continua un long moment sur le même registre, énervé, sans réaliser la vraie teneur de ses paroles. Insensible au froncement de sourcil de Rodney, qui s'accentuait de plus en plus. Entraîné par la vilaine petite phrase démoniaque qui résonnait encore dans sa tête.

°o°°O°°o°

Après la stupeur, l'ennui et la vexation, Rodney sentait monter la colère. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre il restait libre des ses actes et de ses pensées. Il détestait être contrôlé et surtout le manque de confiance de John le blessait. Profondément. Il attendit _patiemment_ que John finisse son petit monologue. Le laissant vider son sac. Se fatiguer. Et le silence revint, le temps que le major reprenne son souffle.

« Dis moi John, tu as pensé à vérifier que tout mes vaccins sont bien à jour ? ».

La voix de Rodney atteignait un niveau de sarcasme « hors catégorie ». Une dérision incommensurable. Même pour lui.

« Oh et pendant que nous y sommes, tu t'es _aussi_ assuré que mon tatouage à l'oreille était en règle ? Hum ? Non, parce qu'il me semble que c'est ce qu'on fait avec les animaux de compagnie ».

Rodney avait hurlé les derniers mots et un lourd silence s'en suivit. Il fusillait John du regard, visiblement hors de lui. Le major mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce dont il parlait. Le temps que le message parvienne à son cerveau. Un cerveau qui donna des signes alarmants de « disjonctage ». Avant d'effectivement exploser. Sans un cri, sans un mot. Un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux et il décrocha complètement de la réalité. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir ainsi. Il savait que c'était mal. Violent. Et excessif. Mais il perdait tout contrôle.

Rodney ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il se sentit juste rebondir sur le mur. Un peu douloureusement. Et John s'abattit sur lui. Au delà de la fureur.

°o°°O°°o°

**« … et elle devient fureur ... » (1) **

**°Duc de la Rochefoucauld° **

(Maximes)

Le major se « vit » plaquer Rodney – un peu trop rudement – contre le mur, « s'observa » s'emparer de ses lèvres. Les écraser sous les siennes plutôt. Il éprouva toutes les sensations de cet « autre », qui avait prit possession de lui. Joie mauvaise, satisfaction de « donner une leçon », plaisir de possession. Un John qui ne se reconnaissait pas. Jaloux, agressif. Qui inséra durement sa langue dans la bouche de Rodney. Possessif, intolérant. Qui força le barrage que formaient les mains de McKay.

Des mains que Rodney avait posées sur la poitrine de John, essayant de le repousser. Horrifié par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Une simple dispute, entamée par une crise de jalousie. Un peu exagérée peut être, mais ça aurait du en rester là.

Normalement.

Un amant autoritaire, dominateur. Qui d'une main, retint celles de Rodney dans son dos. En continuant à violenter sa bouche. L'écrasant de tout son poids contre le mur. Tandis que son autre main parcourait âprement le corps de son amant. Presque méchamment. Pressant, serrant, griffant. Comme pour dire « Tu es ma _chose._ Tu es à _moi_. A moi seul. Tu m'appartiens corps et âme. Ne l'oublie jamais.».

°o°°O°°o°

Abasourdi, choqué, Rodney n'osait plus bouger et subissait simplement l'assaut de John. Violent. Comme une punition. Pour s'être rebellé. Pour avoir osé émettre un avis contraire au sien. Voilà ce que lui infligeait John. Un châtiment, une pénitence. Pour son manque d'obéissance. Pour l'avoir défié. Rodney connaissait parfaitement ces signaux. Un avertissement. Non ! Une grande colère surgit du plus profond de lui. Jamais ! Il s'était juré que …

Rodney allait repousser John, lorsque celui-ci recula vivement. Comme s'il s'était brûlé. Libérant Rodney de son étreinte, par la même occasion. Celui ci effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Des lèvres légèrement enflées. Meurtries. Pas étonnant, compte tenu de la brutalité du « baiser ».

Puis il contempla John. En silence. Ce n'était pas son amant. Non, cette brute n'était pas le « vrai » John. L'homme qu'il aimait n'était pas comme _ça_. Violent, exclusif. Rodney le savait parfaitement. Du moins … le pensait-il encore, à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné cette facette chez John. La jalousie okay, ça allait, ça pimentait un peu la vie de couple, mais _ça_ …

« Tu te sens _mieux, là_ ? ».

L'intonation était glaciale. A l'instar du cœur de Rodney, à cet instant précis.

°o°°O°°o°

**« … ou alors elle finit, sitôt qu'on passe du doute à la certitude » (1)**

**°Duc de la Rochefoucauld°**

(Maximes)

John était revenu à la réalité. D'un seul coup. Lorsqu'il avait prit conscience de ce qu'il imposait à Rodney. Il lui adressa un regard un peu perdu. Hagard. Comme s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Sauf que ça n'en était pas un. Malheureusement. Il chancela et s'appuya contre le bureau, complètement tétanisé. Mon dieu, qu'avait il fait ? Il s'était … il avait tenté de …

« Tu te sens _mieux,_ _là_ ? ».

La voix de Rodney le paralysa, le glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. Elle était si calme. Et si froide. Implacable. Rodney ne semblait pas furieux, ou énervé. Ni même déçu. Non il conservait un calme olympien. En apparence. Ses yeux luisaient de rage. Une rage contenue. Intérieure.

John ne trouva rien à répondre. Et d'ailleurs qu'aurait il pu dire. Je suis désolé ? Je ne voulais pas ? Je regrette ? Pardonnes moi ? Inutile. Le mal était déjà fait. Des excuses ne changeraient rien, elles venaient toujours trop tard. En toutes circonstances.

« Vas t'en ».

Rodney avait presque sifflé ces mots, la mâchoire serrée. John secoua la tête et tenta de plaider sa cause.

« Rodney, je … »

« VAS T'EN ! ». Un bras tendu en direction de la porte, accompagna le hurlement.

« Laisse moi t'expliquer … ».

John fit un pas en avant et se figea net devant le réflexe de recul de Rodney. Instinctif. Une réaction révélatrice. Accusatrice. Il s'interrompit, atterré. Bon sang ! Rodney avait … _peur_ de lui ?

Rodney réitéra son exigence. D'une voix où pointait un tremblotement. Le corps rigide. Les yeux brillants. Trop brillants. Brûlants de larmes contenues.

« DEHORS ! ».

John céda, et se plia à sa demande. Désemparé. Trop honteux pour protester. Commençant à ressentir les premiers remords. Et les regrets. Pires que tout.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney s'affala sur son tabouret, choqué, écoeuré. Blessé. Et surtout malheureux. Au bord des larmes. Puis la fureur l'embrasa tout entier. Comment John avait il osé ? S'il ne lui accordait pas sa confiance, alors inutile qu'ils tentent de former un couple ! Ca ne fonctionnerait jamais. Lui vivrait un véritable enfer et John … Ils seraient tous les deux malheureux. Rodney ne supporterait pas d'être étouffé, et John … John deviendrait dingue à force d'être rongé par la jalousie, les soupçons. Les doutes.

Non. Ca n'en valait pas la peine. Pas dans ces conditions. Ce serait insupportable, invivable. Quinze jours à peine qu'ils « se fréquentaient » et déjà une telle scène ? Non. Non, c'était impossible. Triste à dire. Mais réaliste. Véridique.

Rodney sentit une grande amertume l'envahir. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'engendraient de tels comportements. Et il s'était promit de ne jamais accepter ce genre de conduite. Seulement là, il s'agissait de John. Et c'était tellement difficile de devoir renoncer à lui. Un immense déchirement.

°o°°O°°o°

Dans le couloir, John resta adossé au mur un long moment. Seul. Avec ses remords. Et ce dégoût de lui-même. Bon sang ! Comment avait il pu … Que c'était il passé ? Comment avait-il pu perdre son calme ? Avec Rodney ? Comment avait pu lui faire _ça_ ? Il se redressa et, après un dernier regard vers la porte du laboratoire, s'éloigna, sans but précis. Plongé dans des réflexions amères. Choqué, effrayé par son propre comportement.

°o°°O°°o°

**A suivre … **

(Ben quoi, vous êtes habitué(e)s maintenant, non ? Je suis hypeeeeeer précise sur les « à suivre … »)

Je ne sais pas trop comment j'en suis arrivée à transformer une histoire d'amour en crise de jalousie et de violence. Ce n'était pas prévu au départ, mais c'était un thème intéressant à aborder. J'espère seulement l'avoir bien traité. Aller, plus que deux ou trois chapitres, dont un consacré à …

**Bizzzzzz**

**(1)** J'ai séparé cette citation pour l'adapter au déroulement de la scène. François VI, **duc de La Rochefoucauld**, prince de Marcillac, célèbre écrivain et moraliste français, né le 15 décembre 1613 et mort le 17 mars 1680, à Paris.

(9) La jalousie au sens « d'inquiétude amoureuse » est normale, elle est même souhaitable. Elle pimente un peu la vie de couple et nous rassure sur les sentiments de l'autre. A l'inverse, lorsqu'elle devient « maladive », elle nous rend la vie infernale. L'un doute en permanence et ça vire ensuite à la paranoïa. L'autre, peu à peu étouffé, prend ses distances ou bien se remet en question et fini par s'autopersuader qu'il est coupable. La possessivité intervient lorsqu'un sentiment d'autorité et d'exclusivité s'installe. Ca commence par des mots, puis on passe aux gestes, et ça débouche quelquefois sur des violences conjugales. (Euh … ce n'est que mon opinion !)

(10) Si vous connaissez un bon dico français-tchèque, faites le moi savoir, svp, parce que j'ai cherché, mais cherchééééé !

(11) Il est plutôt « classique » ce cher Radek, hum ? S'il savait …


	5. Chapter 5

**Merciiiii pour vos reviews et surtout pour vos commentaires! **Ils m'aident à aplanir ou préciser certaines parties. Bon, après la jalousie, voici les explications et la réconciliation (sur l'oreiller ?). Je ne suis pas psy, donc j'espère juste que ce sera suffisamment crédible et cohérent. C'était coton de trouver des raisons logiques à de tels comportements. J'ai faillit couper ce chapitre, il est assez long, mais je me suis dis que ça n'aurait pas le même effet … bonne lecture !

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 5**

°o°°O°°o°

_« Quelque honte que nous ayons méritée, il est presque toujours en notre pouvoir de rétablir notre réputation »_

**Duc de la Rochefoucauld**

(Maximes)

°o°°O°°o°

_Deux jours plus tard, dans les couloirs d'Atlantis_

John errait dans la cité, avançant machinalement. Encore sous le choc de l'acte qu'il avait commis. Depuis deux jours, il se comportait comme un automate, agissant de manière mécanique. Se réveiller – quand il avait réussi à dormir ne serait ce que quelques heures - se doucher, se nourrir. Rédiger les rapports, assister aux briefings, préparer les missions. Son quotidien se résumait à ça. Rien de plus.

La honte et les remords le submergeaient. De même que l'angoisse. Rodney l'évitait par tous les moyens, s'arrangeant pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui. Durant les réunions, son regard fuyait le sien, mais le major ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire. Il craignait trop d'y lire du mépris, du dégoût. Ou pire. De la _peur_.

Cette peur qui s'était également emparée de lui. La violence dont il avait fait preuve l'effrayait. Il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez lui. Et elle le _terrifiait_. Par sa soudaineté, par son caractère imprévisible, incontrôlable. Il lui semblait qu'un monstre était tapi en lui, comme une ombre endormie au plus profond de lui, prête à bondir. Une noirceur avilissante, qui pouvait se réveiller à tout instant. Et blesser ses proches, ses compagnons, ses amis. Rodney.

°o°°O°°o°

De nombreuses questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. John ne s'expliquait pas ce sentiment de possessivité, d'exclusivité. Il n'avait jamais été ainsi et aurait détesté que son partenaire se comporte de cette manière. C'était comme si une entité étrangère avait prit possession de son corps. De son esprit. Il avait perdu tout contrôle, laissant ses instincts primaires le dominer. Et il avait occulté une notion essentielle : Rodney ne lui appartenait pas. Il était son amour, son amant, son ami, son confident, son compagnon. Mais il restait avant tout un être humain _libre_. John n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux. Il ne l'avait jamais été par le passé, alors … alors pourquoi ? Comment avait il pu en arriver là ? Peut être parce qu'il ne s'était jamais attaché à ses partenaires. Qu'il n'avait jamais réellement aimé. Avant Rodney.

Mais avec lui c'était tellement … _différent_.

John soupira. Rodney lui en voulait. A raison. Et il ne pouvait guère le lui reprocher. Pas après s'être conduit comme une brute. Rodney ne souhaitait visiblement pas poursuivre leur liaison et il n'y pouvait rien. Il était bien obligé de l'accepter.

« Major ? »

Il releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, étonné. Désorienté. Carson. Il soupira derechef. Superrrr. Il s'était inconsciemment, dirigé vers l'infirmerie. Et re–soupirrrr. Il secoua doucement la tête, sous le regard plus que perplexe du médecin.

°o°°O°°o°

_Laboratoire de Rodney … _

Le laboratoire était désert. Seul Rodney et Radek se trouvaient dans la pièce. Zelenka était perplexe. Là, il se comprenait plus rien. Vraiment plus. Rodney avait _encore_ changé. Mais cette fois en mal. Non pas que la version « d'avant », autrement dit le Rodney McKay arrogant, râleur et insupportable, soit de retour. Non, c'était plutôt le contraire. Le nouveau Rodney était … calme. Très calme.

_Trop_ calme.

Depuis deux jours, le canadien rejoignait le laboratoire, s'installait derrière son ordinateur et … n'en bougeait plus. Il ne relevait quasiment pas la tête. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Son regard vide et … si triste. Il avait perdu le lumineux sourire qu'il arborait depuis deux semaines, ne prononçait que quelques paroles de toute la journée. Et encore, juste des _bouts_ de mots. Il répondait aux questions par monosyllabes, d'une voix morne, atone. Eteinte.

Son silence trahissait un grand désarroi. Manifestement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes. Normalement, quand il avait des problèmes, il déchargeait sa colère sur ses pauvres collègues, passant sa mauvaise humeur sur tous ceux qui lui tombaient sous la main. Criant, engueulant, à tour de bras, toujours sarcastique. Alors que là … c'était tellement inhabituel. C'en était véritablement inquiétant, bouleversant même.

Rodney était malheureux.

Pourquoi ? Se serait il disputé avec la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis deux semaines. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de ça, non ? Rodney était amoureux, hein ?

Le voir dans cet état, c'était déstabilisant, mais surtout affligeant. En dépit de ses défaut, il restait un être humain. Et puis Radek le considérait comme un ami, même s'il savait que la réciproque n'était pas forcément vraie. Peu importait. Le tchèque se désolait du désespoir qui transparaissait chez Rodney. Il ne pouvait rester indifférent à sa souffrance. Parce que Rodney _souffrait_, c'était une évidence. Et cette affliction poignante, silencieuse, décida Radek à parler. Il inspira profondément et se lança.

« Rodney, quelque chose ne va pas ? ».

°o°°O°°o°

_Infirmerie_

L'infirmerie était plongée dans le silence. Et vide. C'était si rare. Alors, pour une fois qu'aucun patient ne réclamait ses soins, Carson en profitait pour mettre un peu d'ordre sur les étagères. Il se retourna en entendant un bruit de pas et sourit. Tiens, le Major Sheppard. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le major n'avait pas mit les pieds à l'infirmerie depuis … depuis deux bonnes semaines, en fait. La dernière fois il souffrait de contractures musculaires très douloureuses. Carson l'avait dirigé vers Rodney, qui maîtrisait les meilleures techniques de kinésithérapie. Apparemment les soins avaient suffis puisque le lendemain, John était venu lui rendre l'huile de massage. Tout sourire.

Mais depuis, il ne l'avait pas rencontré, hormis durant les briefings. Mouais, il devrait sortir plus souvent de son domaine. Après tout, sa vie sur Atlantis ne se résumait pas à l'infirmerie. Carson regarda le militaire debout sur le seuil de la porte, et avisa sa mine soucieuse. Et la lueur désemparée dans ses yeux. Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Hum. De la tristesse aussi. Huummm. Que ce passait-il ?

« Major ? ».

Sheppard se contenta de secouer la tête, pour toute réponse. Ouais. Ouaisouaisouais. Quelque chose tracassait visiblement le Major. Et Carson ne pouvait rester insensible à sa détresse. A la détresse humaine en général. Ca n'était vraiment pas dans son caractère.

°o°°O°°o°

Carson prit les choses en main. Au sens propre, comme au figuré. Il attrapa le bras du major et le guida gentiment vers son bureau. Le contrôlant aussi facilement qu'un robot. Oula, le problème devait être grave. Il ferma la porte, installa John sur le siège qui faisait face au sien, et attendit. Ca avait l'air sérieux. Le militaire resta figé sur son fauteuil. De longues minutes. Sans aucune réaction. Le regard vide. Ca avait l'air _trèèèès_ sérieux. Allons bon, que ce passait-il _encore_ dans cette Cité ?

« Major ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? ». Le ton était avenant. Celui du médecin, mais aussi de l'ami. John garda le silence, l'air accablé. Misérable. Les yeux fixés sur le mur. Carson insista.

« Si vous avez des soucis, vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parlez, Major. ». La voix était persuasive. Toujours aimable. Le silence se prolongea. Carson reprit la parole.

« Je peux peut être vous aider ? ». Silence. Profond silence. _Agaçant_ silence.

Carson s'apprêtait à prendre un ton plus _convaincant_. Quand John releva la tête et reporta son attention sur le médecin. Ouaip ! Il semblait _vraiment_ triste … malheureux même !

« John ? ». L'inquiétude de Carson était manifeste cette fois.

°o°°O°°o°

John ouvrit la bouche, et sans qu'il n'ait réellement envisagé de parler, de se confier, il se livra. Sans retenue. Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences possible de cet aveu. Pour lui, ou pour Rodney. Il savait seulement qu'une lourde erreur pesait sur sa conscience. Et sur son cœur. Et il devait en parler, parce que ça l'oppressait. Ca le tourmentait.

Alors, il raconta tout à Carson. Depuis le début. Le massage. Le premier baiser. Les nuits pleines de tendresse. Et puis, les premiers jours de bonheur, peu à peu rongés par les affres de la jalousie. Ainsi que la crise et … et … et tout le reste. Il lâcha tout d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle. Sans s'attarder sur les réactions du médecin.

La surprise. L'incrédulité. La stupeur. L'amusement. L'attendrissement. De nouveau l'étonnement. Et encore l'amusement – John était jaloux de lui ? Et bien sûr, tout à la fin, la réprobation. Néanmoins, si le _docteur Beckett_ désapprouvait la possessivité et la brusquerie, l'homme et l'ami _Carson,_ en revanche, comprenait les sentiments extrêmes. Surtout s'il s'agissait de John. Et de Rodney. Il laissa Sheppard vider son sac, sans s'éterniser sur la relation … disons _spéciale_ qui unissait les deux hommes.

°o°°O°°o°

Carson était tolérant. Il ne jugeait pas – du moins s'y efforçait – ses semblables. Et moins encore ses amis. Et puis il n'était certainement pas homophobe. Donc cette histoire lui apparaissait plus touchante, que choquante. Deux de ses amis s'étaient trouvés, visiblement faits l'un pour l'autre. Et c'était une bonne chose. Dans le contexte actuel (12), toutes les formes, tous les _témoignages_ d'amour étaient les bienvenus. Ils permettaient de conserver un peu d'espoir.

La violence qui couvait chez John était certes préoccupante. Mais compte tenu de tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, Carson avait peut être un début d'explication. Sans être psychologue, il avait une certaine connaissance de la nature humaine. Et des cœurs des hommes.

John n'était pas brutal. Ni de caractère, ni d'attitude. Seulement … Seulement la situation dans laquelle se retrouvaient les membres de l'expédition, leur isolement, l'incertitude concernant leur avenir, la menace des wraiths, les probabilités minimes de retourner sur Terre … Tout cela mettait les esprits et les cœurs à rude épreuve. Les personnalités se dévoilaient, s'étoffaient. Ils étaient tous soumis à une intense pression. Et particulièrement les dirigeants.

Le major était responsable de la vie, de la _survie_, de tous. La charge qui reposait sur ses épaules constituait moralement un poids immense. Evidemment, il n'était pas seul pour assumer cette tâche. Elisabeth, Rodney, Carson et même Bates, tous avaient leur part de responsabilité. Mais ils étaient en guerre, affrontant un ennemi redoutable, impitoyable. Cruel. Et John était le plus haut gradé, le responsable militaire. _Le chef de guerre_. Le terme était peut être un peu fort, mais tellement adapté …

°o°°O°°o°

Au départ rien ne laissait envisager cette situation. La mort du Colonel Summer les avait placés devant le fait accompli. Et John avait assumé son rôle, courageusement. Sans y avoir été préalablement préparé. Il n'avait guère le choix, à vrai dire. Leurs faibles chances de victoire l'obsédaient probablement. Les questions, les doutes, l'angoisse, la crainte de faillir, d'échouer. Tout cela le tenaillait, le hantait sans relâche, même s'il n'en était pas forcément conscient. John devait constamment tranquilliser ses compagnons, insuffler la confiance, ranimer le courage chez ses subordonnés, chez tous ceux qui dépendaient de lui. Ceux qui comptaient sur lui, pour les rassurer, les protéger, les guider. Pour les garder en vie.

Mais il n'était qu'un homme, avec ses forces. Et ses faiblesses. Lui _aussi_ doutait. Et angoissait. Mais à l'inverse des autres, il devait toujours afficher un visage confiant, serein. Il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir, de montrer sa peur. Trop de gens avaient besoin de sa force.

Le problème principal résidait dans le fait qu'il ne maîtrisait pas les évènements. Il les subissait. La menace des wraiths, les attaques des geniis (12), le danger quotidien. Ca le minait. Parce qu'un homme comme lui détestait le flou, les incertitudes, la confusion. Un commandant dirigeait, menait, guidait. Et depuis leur arrivée sur Atlantis, les difficultés s'étaient enchaînées. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Et la tension était peu à peu montée en lui, enflant à chaque nouvelle épreuve.

Et puis il y avait eu Rodney. La joie de découvrir un amour partagé, de se savoir aimé. Le bonheur d'aimer en retour. Ca l'avait apaisé, il avait _enfin_ retrouvé un certain contrôle de sa vie. Parce que leur relation était fixe, sûre. Elle représentait … le point _d'ancrage_ de son existence. Elle l'était devenue en moins de quinze jours. Parce qu'il avait un besoin urgent de stabilité. Et puis la jalousie s'était installée, les doutes étaient revenus. Brutalement. Ils n'avaient jamais disparus en fait. Et finalement, la tension qui s'était progressivement emparée de lui, avait atteint le point de rupture. Et il avait cédé. Il avait « craqué », déversant tout ça d'un seul coup. Ce mélange de fureur, de doutes, d'angoisse, de _peur_. Cette vague puissante, ce trop plein d'émotion avait déferlé sur lui. Et sur la seule chose, la seule personne, sur laquelle il avait encore une certaine mainmise.

Rodney, malheureusement.

°o°°O°°o°

_Laboratoire de Rodney …_

Rodney sentait peser sur lui le regard soucieux de Zelenka. Il tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur ses calculs, mais il n'arrivait à rien. Son travail avait toujours été sa bouée de sauvetage, et là il ne pouvait même pas s'y raccrocher. Il serra les paupières un instant, puis se replongea dans ses données de télémétrie. Sans succès.

La scène qui avait eut lieu deux jours auparavant lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il revivait le « baiser », la peur qu'il en avait ressentie, l'incompréhension. Les questions se succédaient. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il tournait et retournait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux semaines, sans parvenir à trouver une explication. Pourquoi John avait il réagit ainsi ? Pourquoi cette violence ? Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Les doutes, la jalousie, le manque de confiance. Il savait seulement que ça faisait mal. Tout comme il était douloureux de ne plus avoir John à ses côtés. De ne plus partager ses nuits. De ne plus être dans ses bras. De ne plus sentir sa douceur, sa tendresse. Il en éprouvait un manque insoutenable, un vide atroce.

Ca faisait tellement mal.

« Rodney, quelque chose ne va pas ? ».

Radek. Rodney l'avait presque oublié. Il se composa un visage, releva la tête et dévisagea Zelenka presque paisiblement. Le regard du tchèque était plein de sollicitude. Il était conscient que Zelenka s'inquiétait. Son silence était alarmant, Rodney s'en doutait bien. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il sourit tristement, incapable de répliquer par un sarcasme, même l'ironie lui faisait défaut. Navrant.

« Non, tout va bien Radek, tout va bien ». Sa voix était à peine audible. Ouais, vraiment lamentable. Pitoyable.

« Mais … ».

« Je vais bien Radek ».

Son ton s'était affermit. Mais son regard resta planté dans celui de son collègue, presque suppliant. Comme pour dire « s'il vous plait, ne me posez pas de question ». Zelenka soupira, découragé, encore plus inquiet, mais n'insista pas, respectant sa décision. Et Rodney revint à ses travaux, en apparence, sous le regard désolé du tchèque.

°o°°O°°o°

_Infirmerie_

John écoutait attentivement le médecin. Etonné. Presque soulagé. Réalisant peu à peu, que Beckett était dans le vrai. Il n'était pas fou, il était juste … humain. Son changement de comportement - de caractère même - trouvait un fondement. Cette _crise_ reposait sur une base logique. Cela n'excusait pas sa violence, bien sûr, mais dorénavant, il avait une explication _rationnelle_. Incroyable comme Carson devinait les choses. Il était doué d'une grande empathie.

John sourit, l'air incertain, pas encore totalement rassuré sur sa stabilité mentale. Mais il se sentait déjà mieux. Puis il se rembrunit, songeant que Rodney ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas le « baiser » brutal, insultant, _humiliant_ qu'il lui avait infligé. Il fit part de ses doutes à Carson, désespéré à l'idée d'avoir définitivement perdu la confiance et l'amour de Rodney.

L'écossais afficha une expression plus que compréhensive. Bon la situation était difficile … mouais, très tendue même. Limite catastrophique. Mais rien n'était jamais désespéré. Surtout pas pour « SuperCarson », le défenseur des causes perdues, le héros des amours brisés, le pourfendeur des … euh, bon bref ! Ca suffisait amplement. Il s'appliqua à remonter le moral du major. En lui relatant certaines anecdotes concernant Rodney. Rappelant son sale caractère, ses petites manies parfois si désagréables, ses défauts … Mais aussi tout ce qui se cachait derrière. Un cœur gros « comme ça », un certain dévouement. Une solidarité sans faille envers ses amis.

Et surtout, un gros problème de confiance en soi. Attention, non pas relatif à son travail et ses fonctions de responsable scientifique de l'expédition. Pour ça il ne laissait jamais personne douter de son _incomparable_ intelligence. Non, ce manque d'assurance intervenait surtout au niveau relationnel. Avec ses proches, ses amis.

Ses amours.

°o°°O°°o°

Carson connaissait certains secrets du passé de Rodney. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas _tout_ expliquer à John. Ethique et secret professionnel obligent. Et loyauté envers celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami (13).Ses confidences resteraient entre eux. Cependant, ce dont il informa Sheppard lui permit d'y voir plus clair. Même s'il sentait que Carson lui cachait certains faits. Soit, John respecterait le silence de Beckett, il ne l'interrogerait pas plus avant. De toutes les manières celui-ci ne dirait rien, même sous la torture.

Maintenant, John comprenait mieux les agissements singuliers de Rodney. Son arrogance, cet égoïsme apparent, son « nombrilisme ». Oui, les causes suffisaient à expliquer les conséquences. La peur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux restait une énigme, mais John se jura de la faire disparaître. Les explications de Carson ne lui montraient pas pour autant la marche à suivre, la manière de regagner la confiance de Rodney. John remarqua alors le regard encourageant du médecin. Et son sourire _pluuuus_ qu'amusé.

Carson lui fit signe d'approcher et commença à lui donner quelques _tuyaux_. Et les yeux de John s'illuminèrent peu à peu, à mesure que Carson lui exposait son plan. Des yeux qui pétillèrent un peu plus, quand Carson ajouta la touche finale à son plan. Wow ! Il fixa le médecin, un peu étonné. Beckett ne semblait même pas choqué. John ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'assistait pas en direct à cette déclaration. Carson lui renvoya un sourire mystérieux, le réconforta encore un peu, lui donna ses dernières consignes, et lui conseilla de surtout « toujours rester très sincère ». Avant de le mettre à la porte de son bureau, avec une dernière petite claque dans le dos.

Une fois dans le couloir, John secoua la tête, sourit et commença à échafauder tout un tas de stratégies. Pour appliquer tous les conseils de Carson.

°o°°O°°o°

_« On pardonne tant que l'on aime ». _(14)

**Duc de la Rochefoucauld **

(Maximes)

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, quartiers de Rodney,_

Rodney se tenait devant la baie vitrée, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés. Immobile. Le front appuyé contre la vitre, éclairé par les rayons de lune qui pénétraient sa chambre.

Il était incapable de dormir. Deux nuits d'affilée c'était franchement agaçant. Incroyable comme un évènement pouvait bouleverser votre vie. Quinze jours auparavant, il était encore le Docteur Rodney McKay, préoccupé uniquement de lui-même. De ses technologies anciennes. De dénicher un EPPZ. Puis, il y avait eu John. Cet immense bonheur. Et puis cette … cette _crise_ … Et ce soir. Il soupira …

Inquiétant, compte tenu de sa situation. Et de celle de son cœur. Ses pensées étaient plutôt moroses, là. Ces deux derniers jours lui avaient prouvé à quel point il était seul. Pathétiquement seul. Et lui avaient démontré qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer ainsi. Il aimait John. Tel qu'il était. Rodney ne comprenait toujours pas la scène du laboratoire, mais il ne voulait pas, _il ne pouvait pas_, accepter la jalousie et la possessivité de John. Le hic ? Il se savait désormais incapable de vivre sans lui. Sans son amour. Sans sa présence. Sans sa force.

Peut-être était-ce sa faute après tout. Il avait peut être, _un peu_ provoqué John. Etait cela ? Il avait du dire ou faire quelque chose qui justifiait ce qui s'était passé. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait ce qui s'était passé tant d'années plus tôt … Il soupira de nouveau.

Demain ! Il lui dirait tout demain ! Il lui raconterait tout. Les raisons de sa méfiance. De ses peurs. John comprendrait, il saurait lui faire confiance. Il le _fallait_. Parce que Rodney n'envisageait en aucune façon de renoncer à cet amour. A cette chance d'être heureux. Pas à cause des fantômes du passé. Il refusait de les laisser gâcher sa vie. Une fois encore. Oui. Il lui parlerait, à cœur ouvert, et il …

_« Scrrrishh »._

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec un léger crissement. John. Ca ne pouvait qu'être lui. Rodney se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement. Oui, c'était bien lui. Debout devant la porte. Un John manifestement soucieux, hésitant. Indécis. Craignant probablement de se faire rejeter.

A tort.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney avança vers lui, en silence. Entouré d'un halo argenté, chatoyant, traversant la trajectoire des rayons de lune. John ne le quittait pas des yeux, le dévorant du regard. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Si Rodney ne lui pardonnait pas … Il prit un ton ferme. Sincère.

« Je suis venu m'excuser Rodney. Je suis vraiment désolé pour- »

Il fut interrompu en recevant 100 kg de McKay sur la poitrine. Ainsi que quelques larmes, un baiser, puis d'autres, deux bras autour du cou et un quasi étranglement. John ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction, persuadé au contraire que Rodney le jetterait dehors sans même accepter de l'écouter. Il s'était trompé. Encore une fois. Il voulut de nouveau s'excuser, mais Rodney prit la parole, impatient.

« Ne dis rien John.».

« Non, il faut que je … ». Rodney lui coupa la parole en lui prenant les lèvres, les joues humides. John lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse, heureux. Avant de se détacher de lui. Déterminé à s'excuser. A s'expliquer. Souhaitant plus que tout obtenir son pardon.

« Excuse moi Rodney. Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire n'effacera ce que j'ai fais, mais il fallait … ».

Rodney l'interrompit de nouveau, la voix pleine de larmes.

« C'est oublié John ».

« Non, ce n'est pas oublié Rodney, bon sang je … ».

« S'il te plait arrête, John. Je t'expliquerai tout … un jour, mais promets moi … que tu ne me laisseras pas ». Les larmes l'étranglaient presque.

John l'écoutait atterré. Il était complètement perdu là, _il_ avait commis un grave erreur et Rodney le suppliait _lui_ de ne pas l'abandonner. C'était insensé. _Lui seul_ portait la responsabilité de la situation. Rodney n'avait rien à se reprocher. Alors il promit. Jura. Cracha. Il comptait même prêter serment. Juste pour que Rodney cesse de pleurer. Parce que ça lui crevait le cœur de le voir comme ça. Il le réconforta du mieux qu'il pu. Soulagé. Heureux de le retrouver. Et en même temps tourmenté par les remords. Se jurant qu'à l'avenir Rodney ne verserait plus aucune larme. Sauf celles du rire et de la joie. Quels secrets dissimulait-il derrière cette façade d'arrogance ? John obtiendrait des réponses. Bientôt, mais d'abord … Il le berça dans ses bras comme un enfant. Sans cesser de lui caresser le dos. Essuyant ses larmes. Déposant de petits baisers légers, sur ses joues, ses paupières, ses tempes, sa bouche, son cou. Chaste et tendre consolation.

« Pardonnes moi ».

John répétait ces mots à voix basse, comme une litanie. Pour toute réponse, Rodney hocha la tête contre son cou, trop heureux de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras. Ils restèrent un temps indéfini dans cette position, savourant leur réconciliation. La présence de l'autre. Avant que Rodney ne s'écarte, un court instant. Pour verrouiller la porte. Puis il se retourna, revint lentement vers John et une fois en face de lui, murmura dans la pénombre qui les enveloppait.

« Fais moi l'amour, John ».

°o°°O°°o°

**Note**

Alors, vérifions **…** la combinaison protectrice, les boules « quiès », les gants rembourrés, le casque **…** ok, je crois n'avoir rien oublié ! **… **Question : alors, il vous a plut ce lemon ? **…**

Oh ben zut ! Suis-je bêteuh ? Ca c'est la question pour le prochain chapitre. Trop nulle l'auteur, vraiment. Mdr ! Comment ? Oui, oui, je sais c'est pas gentil, pas du tout.

Vous pouvez taper si vous voulez, j'ai pris mes précautions. Mdr! (LOL)

Bon, ok j'arrête ; la suite arrivera vite, promis ! En section M du site. Bizzzzzzzzz

**A suivre … **

(12) J'ai oublié de dire que cette histoire se place au cours de la saison 1, après le double épisode « en pleine tempête ».

(13) C'est mon friendship favori, mais c'est dommage je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez développé.

(14) Le pardon est difficile à accorder, mais paradoxalement, nous ne pouvons nous en empêcher. Nous avons besoin des autres, nos proches, nos amis, notre famille, nos amours. Même quand ils nous font du mal ou nous causent de la peine, nous ne pouvons nous interdire des les aimer. Parce que lorsque nous sommes en tort, nous sommes anxieux d'obtenir le pardon de ceux que nous avons blessés. Et heureusement, ça veut dire qu'on est humain. (Là encore ce n'est que mon avis).


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**_Attention, Lemon : _**bon, mon premier lemon, autant dire que c'est hypeeeeeer délicat à écrire, franchement pas évident. C'était un exercice de style, juste pour voir si je pouvais y arriver. **Note : **moi très embarrassée, moi vraiment confuse, moi avoir surestimé le poids de notre cher Rodney (100 kg, un peu beaucoup en effet !) ; moi vouloir devenir petite, petite, trèèèès petite, miniiiiii Alhenorr, comme petite fourmi ! Voilà une _splendide_ incohérence, d'où l'intérêt d'avoir une bétalectrice … et où qu'elle était encore passée ma bétalectrice, hein ? Où qu'elle était pass- Arrrrghhh !

**Chapitre 6**

°o°°O°°o°

John contempla le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Un visage souriant, rayonnant d'amour. Il ne résista pas à cette supplique et l'attira à lui.

Ses mains s'animèrent. Avec une sorte de vénération. Partant une nouvelle fois à la découverte de ce corps. Ce corps qui le rendait dingue. Il souhaitait voir Rodney _trembler,_ se tordre sous ses caresses, gémir de plaisir dans ses bras. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier. Le supplier de le prendre, de l'aimer. Le rendre fou de désir. De plaisir. Encore et encore.

Les mains de Rodney parcoururent également le corps de John. Juste des frôlements, par ci, par là. Legers, aériens.

Ils échangèrent de tendres baisers, puis des caresses passionnées, durant un long moment. De plus en plus enfiévrés. Sentant monter le désir, l'envie, le besoin réciproque de l'autre. Laissant derrière eux ces deux derniers jours. Profitant de l'instant présent. Il serait temps plus tard de s'expliquer, mais ils ne pouvaient plus retarder cette union. Quinze jours qu'ils imaginaient ce moment, qu'ils l'espéraient. Leurs mains se baladaient, agiles, fébriles. Sur le dos, le torse, les fesses. Pressant, palpant, agrippant les vêtements. Qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à perdre, les uns après les autres.

John le désirait. Éperdument. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Il voulait s'enfouir en lui, trouver sa chaleur. La dévoiler, la savourer. Obtenir sa reddition, l'avoir intégralement à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

°o°°O°°o°

Ils basculèrent sur le lit. Enlacés. John emprisonna Rodney en dessous de lui et posa les lèvres sur le torse offert. Jouant avec les tétons, partant puis revenant. Les chatouillant du bout de la langue, l'effleurant à peine. Il sentit bientôt monter en dessous de lui, l'excitation de Rodney. Et eut un sourire ensorceleur.

Qui se fit gourmand à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre.

John se redressa un instant et observa le visage de Rodney, éclairé par un rayon de lune. Il avait tant besoin de lui. De son amour. Il croisa le regard brillant, rempli de désir. Interrogateur aussi. Et un peu inquiet. Toujours souriant, il baissa la tête et lui prit doucement les lèvres, avant de faire descendre sa bouche. Sur le torse. Puis le ventre. S'amusant des tressaillements qui naissaient sous sa langue. S'attardant autour du nombril. Multipliant ainsi la fréquence des tremblements.

Rodney voulu se relever, sans succès. John retint ses mains dans les siennes, le privant de tout mouvement. Lui interdisant toute échappatoire. Ses gémissements emplissaient les oreilles de John. Lui procurant d'incroyables frissons. Accentuant son exaltation. Il poursuivit son exploration. Plus bas.

Toujours plus bas.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney vibrait. Littéralement. Des plaintes étouffées lui échappaient. De plus en plus rapprochées. Des mots inaudibles, sans suite. Incohérents. John le prit enfin dans sa bouche. Et l'air lui manqua.

Douceur, volupté.

Rodney s'envola, n'ayant plus aucune perception du monde réel. Des flashs de lumières sous les yeux. Pendant que son amant le caressait. Si doucement au début. Le happant, puis le relâchant. Langoureusement. Un étau soyeux, onctueux. Torride. S'emparant de lui, le retenant ardemment. De plus en plus vite. Des spasmes de plaisir le traversèrent de part en part.

Et il explosa. En milles morceaux. Il plana, longtemps. Loin de tout, si loin. Avant de revenir sur terre, par petits bouts, de longues minutes plus tard. Il se sentait si léger. Et tellement bien.

Merveilleusement bien.

John remonta vers le visage de Rodney, serrant toujours ses mains dans les siennes, souriant. Satisfait. Admirant l'air comblé de son amant. Sa respiration haletante, son regard voilé. Son sourire extatique. Il était comblé et John l'était aussi en conséquence. Il s'allongea doucement sur lui et posa le front sur le sien, sentant le torse de Rodney se soulever de façon sporadique en dessous de lui. Il lui accorda un instant de répit, profitant en pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Mordillant doucement ses lèvres.

Il attendit que Rodney achève son voyage. Patient. Lui octroyant un moment de quiétude. Le laissant savourer. Guettant sur son visage le signe qu'il pouvait recommencer. Pour le renvoyer dans les étoiles. Le sentir vibrer encore une fois. Et …

… Rodney s'écarta.

Il planta un regard lumineux dans celui perplexe de son amant. Avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Quatre mots. John se dégagea, en secouant négativement la tête. Rodney hocha à son tour la tête, en souriant, et répéta ces quatre petits mots. D'une voix basse. Rauque. Assurée. Pleine de désir.

« Fais moi l'amour, John ».

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney le retint contre lui et lui donna un baiser plein de tendresse et de confiance. Avant de s'étendre sur le ventre. John hésita un instant et se plaça finalement au dessus de lui. Il poursuivit ses caresses, durant un temps indéterminé. Ne se lassant pas de le toucher, de le goûter, de l'embrasser. Mais encore indécis.

Il le désirait à un point tel, que ça en devenait presque douloureux.

Alors, incertain, presque maladroit, John glissa un doigt en lui. Délicatement. Tout en laissant son autre main errer sur son dos. Puis un deuxième. Rodney sursauta. Soucieux, John s'empressa de le rassurer à voix basse, en continuant à le caresser. Pour le préparer. Insistant, jusqu'à provoquer des frissons, qui se transformèrent bientôt en tremblements irrépressibles. Il attrapa les mains de Rodney, les retenant un peu fermement contre le matelas. Puis il s'allongea précautionneusement, un peu angoissé, et entra doucement en lui. Lentement. Pour minimiser la douleur. La rendre plus supportable.

Elle fut malgré tout intense.

Bien que Rodney s'y soit attendu, il se crispa, le souffle coupé. Suffoquant. Et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans les mains de John. Il lui semblait qu'on l'écartelait. Comme si deux forces tiraient son corps, dans deux directions opposées. Un sifflement aigu envahit ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre ce que murmurait John.

°o°°O°°o°

John sombre, au fur et à mesure que Rodney se refermait délicatement autour de lui. C'était si doux. Si chaud. Un fourreau de tiédeur. Créé pour lui seul. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les ondes de plaisir s'emparer de lui.

Il sentit le corps de Rodney réagir vivement en dessous lui. Ses doigts lui mordirent férocement les paumes des mains et son corps se tendit violemment. Sa respiration entrecoupée alarma John, qui vint chuchoter tout contre son oreille. Des mots doux. Des mots d'amour. Tendres, rassurants. Caresses de l'esprit, pour apaiser le corps. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Le temps que Rodney s'accoutume à la brûlure. A sa présence.

°o°°O°°o°

Et il recommença à percevoir les sons. Les paroles de John atteignirent son esprit embrumé, perçant le mur de souffrance. Agissant comme au baume. Peu à peu, la douleur reflua, s'atténua, remplacée par un maelström de sensations. Indescriptibles. Toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Une alternance de frissons, de crispations, de relaxation, qui le submergeaient. De la tête aux pieds.

°o°°O°°o°

Leurs respirations s'harmonisèrent, et John entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Rodney. Il le souleva un peu, ramenant leurs mains jointes contre le torse de Rodney, le serrant contre lui. Et posa les lèvres sur sa nuque, titillant la peau brûlante du bout de la langue. Savourant les frissonnements qui le parcouraient tout entier. Se délectant de sentir Rodney frémir contre lui. Le corps traversé de tremblements incessants. Il déplaça la bouche, jusqu'au creux du cou de Rodney, mordillant légèrement la peau tendre, soyeuse. Une de ses mains erra sur le torse, sur le ventre. Puis s'aventura encore plus bas. Se refermant enfin autour de son amant. De sa chaleur veloutée. Et il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Rodney se mordit les lèvres quand les doigts de John commencèrent à jouer avec lui. Le frôlant puis repartant. Encore et encore. Le taquinant tendrement. Puis il le sentit bouger en lui. Et répondit. Instinctivement. S'accordant spontanément à son rythme. Son corps réagissait si naturellement.

Ils se laissèrent emporter par leur ballet amoureux, s'abandonnant à la magie des sens. Perdant pied, quittant le monde terrestre. Pour cet univers que tous les amants rejoignaient. Où seuls importaient les sensations, les émotions. Avec l'ardeur de ce désir si intense. Qui les ravageait. De plus en plus pressant. Il leur semblait qu'ils s'évaporaient, leurs consciences se disloquant sous l'effet de la montée du plaisir.

Toujours plus forte. Plus puissante. Avec cette intensité croissante. Cette passion qui les possédait corps et âmes, qui les guidait. Cette tension progressive, grandissante, qui envahissait leurs corps. Qui les dirigea, de plus en plus vite vers ce sommet qu'ils espéraient. Ce lieu qui les attendait. Eux seuls.

Deux corps enlacés. Intimement unis.

°o°°O°°o°

Des ondes, de plus en plus rapprochées, telles des lames de fond. Pour enfin atteindre cet endroit fabuleux, seulement connu des amants. Cet univers extrême, où plus rien n'avait d'importance. Où plus rien n'existait. Juste deux corps, deux cœurs. Deux âmes.

Qui n'en formèrent plus qu'une.

Jusqu'à voir cette lumière. La toucher. S'en imprégner. Jouissance. Sublimation des sens et de l'esprit. N'être que pure félicité. Lorsque les spasmes tordirent les corps, que les esprits s'envolèrent. Connaissant ainsi l'extase. Goûtant à l'euphorie.

°o°°O°°o°

Puis ils revinrent, lentement, si lentement. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus qu'un seul être. Avec la légèreté d'une plume. Comme si le reste du monde s'était effacé autour d'eux. Presque inconscients. Isolés dans une bulle n'existant que pour eux. Cette sphère, pleine de leur ressenti, de leur amour. Remplie d'eux même. Juste d'eux. Rien que d'eux.

Ils retrouvèrent peu à peu tous leurs sens. Le goût. Celui des larmes de bonheur qui coulaient sur leurs joues. L'ouie. Alors que seuls leurs souffles précipités troublaient le silence. L'odorat. Avec cette senteur intime, charnelle qui émanait d'eux. La vue. Car les paupières se rouvraient, sur un monde de volupté. Le toucher. Quand les mains de l'un s'agrippèrent à l'autre. Quand ils s'enlacèrent. Que les bras se resserrèrent. Alors que les corps se pressaient, recherchant la chaleur de l'autre. Repus.

Après un long moment, leurs respirations se firent plus calmes. Et leurs cœurs retrouvèrent une cadence plus paisible. John se retira, délicatement, écoutant le souffle encore un peu irrégulier de Rodney, étroitement blottit contre son dos. Les poings serrés, posés sur sa poitrine, les doigts toujours entrelacés aux siens. Avec cette impression de flottement.

De plénitude.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney remua légèrement et se retourna dans ses bras, lui faisant face. Fatigué, mais souriant.

Heureux.

Les mains câlines reprirent leur ronde, effleurant le corps de l'autre. Passant et repassant sur les dos, les torses, les visages. Lentement, machinalement. Les jambes se cherchèrent, s'enchevêtrèrent. Alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. Dans un souffle. Epuisés.

Ils se contemplèrent mutuellement, chacun recherchant la preuve, l'évidence que l'autre était rassasié. Se rassurant tous les deux de voir que le désir de l'autre avait réellement été assouvi. Réjouis de savoir l'autre heureux.

Rodney se pelotonna contre John, le visage enfouit contre son cou. Et murmura à son oreille.

« Je t'aime. ».

John raffermit son étreinte, et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Rodney. Les yeux clos, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, celui de la béatitude. Puis dans un souffle …

« Je t'aime. ».

**Voilà, lemon fini ! **

(Je vais dormir, je suis crevée et Rieval m'a encore laissé une bosse sur le crâne (cf note en début du chapitre) Gros bisou toi, ravie de t'avoir de nouveau avec nous)

(Bientôt les explications sur le passé de Rodney, pour expliquer la réconciliation et le pardon de Rodney, qui étaient un peu trop faciles !)

**A suivre … **


	7. Chapter 7

**Merciiiiiiiiiii à toutes les tectrices ! **(ya pas de lecteurs, hein ?) Et désolée pour le retard, quelques petits trucs à régler … Bon, si je vous dis que vous êtes des anges je vais me répéter, mais en dehors de ça je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, alors voyons … cogitation, _intense_ cogitation … Ahhhhh, bah voilà, j'ai trouvé : vous êtes mes _muses_ ! **Note :** ce chapitre et cette fic sont dédiés à quelqu'un que j'aime et qui me manque énormément. Le message ne pouvait passer que d'une certaine manière (tu me comprends, chabine). Du coup, ça me force à me dévoiler un peu, mais c'est pas grave. Maintenant vous en saurez un plus sur moi, voilà tout ! Biz.

°o°°O°°o°

o° **A ma cousine chérie**, _« kimbé raid, pas moli, man la èvèw, man ké toujou la baw, é man sav ou ké tchimbé »,_ **je t'aime très très fort **°o

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 7**

°o°°O°°o°

Les premiers rayons du soleil baignaient déjà la chambre d'une lueur dorée. Atlantica se réveillait pour une nouvelle journée. Une journée différente, dans un univers devenu parfait pour l'homme allongé sur le petit lit, étendu contre le corps de son amant. Un homme qui tenait le dit corps chaud et doux, étroitement enlacé, refusant de le relâcher. Comme pour se convaincre que cette nuit n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Pour rendre tangible, palpable, cette émotion qui le parcourait encore tout entier.

Même Atlantis semblait s'allier à ce sentiment exquis. Il y avait comme un parfum dans l'air qu'il respirait, une nuance dans la multitude de couleurs qui explosaient dans la pièce, au fur et à mesure que la lumière du jour s'installait. Faites pour lui, pour eux.

John était réveillé depuis un long moment. En fait, après un léger assoupissement, compréhensible avec le déferlement de sensations qui l'avaient ravagé cette nuit, il avait ouvert les yeux, l'esprit en déroute, pour les poser sur l'homme qui dormait à ses cotés. Tout contre lui. Dans ses bras, à cette place créée pour lui. Pour lui seul. Son amant, _non_ : son amour. Il l'avait contemplé dans la sérénité du sommeil, se remplissant les yeux, le cœur, de lui. Encore de lui, toujours de lui. Et il lui avait alors été impossible de glisser de nouveau dans la douce torpeur d'un repos bienfaiteur.

Maintenant, il réfléchissait, les yeux clos, le cœur rempli d'incertitudes. Son amant, oui, bien entendu. Comment pourrait il en être autrement après cette nuit …

Mais son _amour_ ?

Etait-ce seulement vrai ? Ne s'agissait-il pas plutôt d'un besoin. Un besoin primaire, une envie d'échapper à son quotidien, à ces journées angoissantes qui se suivaient, s'écoulaient avec toujours cette lenteur désespérante. Pour s'évader. Etait-ce cela, juste pour éprouver un peu d'euphorie ?

Il songea de nouveau à cette nuit qui les avait réunis deux semaines plus tôt. Leur première nuit ensemble, enlacés. Une nuit pleine de tendresse, de confidences échangées sur l'oreiller, de promesses. Promesses de nuit, promesses perdues. Les ombres emportaient souvent ces serments quand paraissaient les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, mais étrangement, ce matin là, ces trois petits mots lui avaient échappé. C'avait été plus fort que lui.

John avait dit à Rodney qu'il l'aimait.

°o°°O°°o°

Il resserra instinctivement son étreinte, provoquant un murmure étouffé chez son amant. Un gémissement, un réflexe. Il s'empressa de se relaxer, pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de Rodney, attendit quelques secondes, puis replongea dans ses réflexions.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Mais peut-on aimer aussi vite ? L'amour s'arrête-t-il à des sensations physiques, des mots si facilement prononcés ? Tellement … anodins. Il lui semblait qu'il avait seulement eu besoin d'un peu de … de … chaleur humaine, de réconfort. De présence. N'était-il pas plutôt amoureux de … l'amour ?

Bizarre comme phrase. _Amoureux de l'amour_. Deux mots ayant la même origine peuvent-ils être ainsi associés ? Il s'en fichait en fait. La formulation résonnait étrangement mais elle semblait si vraie. Il avait peut être juste voulu être avec _quelqu'un_. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait enlacer, qui lui rendrait son étreinte, qui lui permettrait de retrouver le chemin de son cœur. Quelqu'un qui lui montrerait la voie de l'espoir.

Certes, il n'avait pas inventé les sensations, ces vagues puissantes qui l'avaient dévasté. Qui l'avait fait trembler, de la tête aux pieds. Mais les relations physiques ne signifiaient rien, ou du moins, pas tant que les émotions et les sentiments ne prenaient pas leur place sur le manège qui les entraînait. Qu'en était-il intérieurement ?

Les Hommes tombent si aisément dans le piège de l'amour. Des toiles tendues par eux même, pour eux même, parce qu'ils en ont besoin. Chacun s'invente des sentiments, des émotions qui n'existent pas forcément. Mais on s'en persuade, juste pour se prouver qu'on est humain, qu'on peut ressentir. Parce qu'on _veut_ ressentir.

Parce que tant que l'on aime, on est vivant, n'est ce pas ?

°o°°O°°o°

Alors, ces deux dernières semaines se résumaient-elles à cela ? Une simple envie d'être. Il doutait maintenant, ça avait été si soudain. Et en même temps si naturel. Il n'aurait pu résister. Donc … il l'aimait.

Mais … cette violence dont il avait fait preuve … même si Carson disait vrai, même si toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis sa prise de fonction en tant que responsable militaire en était à l'origine. Comment peux-on faire du mal, blesser ceux que l'on aime ? Physiquement, ou moralement, quelle importance, après tout. Les mêmes causes peuvent avoir deux effets séparés et pourtant indissociables. Il avait passé sa frustration, sa rage, sur l'homme qu'il disait aimer. Etait-ce cela l'amour ?

Comment peut on s'estimer digne d'aimer et surtout d'être aimé, quand on se permet ce genre de folies. Toute cette hargne, cette fureur qu'il contenait depuis si longtemps avaient débordé. Sur Rodney. Celui pour qui il prétendait d'éprouver des sentiments forts, sincères, intenses. L'être humain est-il donc si faible, si inconsciemment cruel, qu'il préfère offenser le corps, et plus grave, le cœur et l'âme des êtres dits « chers », pour se soulager ?

Certes, Carson lui avait expliqué que quelques fois le cerveau humain effectue des « écarts de conduite ». Quand les évènements s'enchaînent à un rythme effréné, que les tensions sont trop fortes, insoutenables. Parce que malgré les entraînements, malgré l'endurcissement, et toutes les préparations mentales et physiques, chaque homme a ses limites. Ses seuils. Et vient un jour où chacun atteint le point de non retour. Résister, plier, encore et encore, sans jamais rompre et puis la cassure survient, inévitable. Parce que tout ne peut pas être supporté sans faille, parce que c'est humain. Et être humain signifie qu'il est possible de se tromper, de faire des erreurs. Que nul n'est à l'abri d'une « faute », que chacun peut « craquer », céder sous le coup d'émotions trop intenses pour être contenues. Même les plus forts, les plus aguerris.

°o°°O°°o°

John expira lentement, les poings serrés, se forçant à se décontracter. Malgré tous ses efforts de rationalisation, il restait incapable d'accepter cette violence qui s'était emparée de lui deux jours plutôt. Il se sentait au bord des larmes. Pour la première fois depuis l'enfance. Malgré cette nuit merveilleuse ou peut être _en raison_ de cette nuit … Incroyable. Et pourtant …

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Peut être à cause de cette maîtrise de lui-même qu'il pensait à jamais acquise et qu'il avait perdue. Ou sinon, pour ce qu'il avait infligé à Rodney, ce « presque viol » de sa bouche, de son corps. De son cœur. Cette trahison, envers lui et ses sentiments. Ou encore simplement pour la peur qu'il lui avait procurée. Qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux. Pour tout ça à la fois, probablement.

Comment Rodney pourrait-il de nouveau lui faire confiance ? Carson était peut être trop optimiste. En tous les cas, lui John Sheppard n'y croyait guère. En dépit de cette nuit d'amour que lui avait offert Rodney. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cela : un cadeau, une offrande.

Rodney s'était donné à lui, pleinement, sans aucune hésitation. Il s'était abandonné dans ses bras, faisant fit de ses réticences initiales, taisant ses inhibitions et cette appréhension qu'il avait cru si bien lui cacher. Et ils en avaient tiré tant de bonheur. Oui, tous les deux avaient savouré cette nuit. Ils avaient laissé s'exprimer cette passion qu'ils refrénaient depuis quinze jours, ce désir, ce besoin qui existait entre eux depuis la première nuit.

Mais John n'était pas aveugle, dès le début il avait su qu'il faudrait du temps à Rodney, pour « franchir le cap », faire ce dernier pas vers leur amour. Evidemment, lui aussi avait eu lui aussi quelques inquiétudes. On ne s'engage pas aussi simplement dans une relation dont on ne sait rien, qui implique un si grand changement de comportement, de manière de vivre.

°o°°O°°o°

Mais surtout, il y avait la violence. Celle dont il avait fait preuve. Rodney semblait l'avoir oubliée. Etait-ce négligeable, pouvait-elle disparaître comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts ? Un battement des paupières et Rodney lui avait « pardonné ». Mais comment peut-on pardonner aussi facilement ? Des baisers, des câlins, des mots de consolation et hop, tout était terminé. Plus de peur, plus de colère. Une nuit d'amour suffisait-elle à reconstruire après une scène aussi cruelle, tellement sauvage ?

Non. Non, la vie ne marchait pas comme ça.

Elle n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille, comme dans les romans, parce que les émotions étaient beaucoup plus complexes. Et elles seules pouvaient donner à la vie cette saveur si particulière, cette douceur, cette envie de continuer à avancer, de continuer à être, de poursuivre sa route, quelles que soient les embûches qui se dressaient devant vous. Pas à pas, parfois péniblement, mais chaque fois plus sûrement. Pour consolider ce qui existait déjà, avec les petits bouts qui se rajoutaient au quotidien. Et persévérer. En partageant, en aimant, en laissant leur place aux sentiments, en leur permettant de s'insinuer en vous, parce que sans eux, rien ne peut durer. Parce que sans eux l'homme n'est rien.

Même les pires sentiments, ceux qui sont dissimulés, niés parce qu'ils font mal, parce qu'ils effrayent. Parce qu'ils dévoilent ces zones d'ombres, de noirceur, qui subsistent au plus profond des coeurs. Ceux que l'on aimerait tant voir disparaître, mais qui doivent malgré tout être acceptés, parce qu'ils sont une partie de vous. Ils doivent toujours être gardés en mémoire, en lisière des consciences, pour ne pas être occultés. C'est en cela que réside le mal, l'erreur la plus grave, qui mène aux errements et à la destruction. Parce que tant que l'on n'oublie pas de quoi on est capable, alors … alors on peut _encore_ se contrôler. Et empêcher que ça ne se reproduise. Parce qu'on _sait_.

John devait se raccrocher à ça. Il devrait toujours se souvenir de ce qui avait eut lieu deux jours auparavant. Pour que ça ne recommence jamais.

Plus jamais.

°o°°O°°o°

Pour le reste … Rodney et lui en discuteraient. Ils parleraient à cœurs ouverts, sans détours. Tout ce que John retenait depuis deux jours, cette honte, ces remords, ces craintes … tout cela devait être dit, consommé. Autrement, ils ne pourraient pas repartir, reprendre leur amour là où il s'était arrêté. Malgré cette nuit, qui les avait liés plus intensément que tout ce qu'ils avaient espéré. Que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître jusque là.

_Surtout_ à cause de cette nuit, si pleine de tendresse, si puissante compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle représentait. Pour ne pas gâcher ce qui leur avait été révélé durant cette nuit d'amour. Parce que c'est seulement et _uniquement_ cette nuit que John avait _compris_, saisi la réalité de ses sentiments, de toutes ses émotions qui envahissaient ses pensées, son cœur, son esprit. Oui, il avait pleinement perçu la force de ce qu'il ressentait envers Rodney. Grâce à cette nuit. Grâce à la confiance que lui avait témoigné Rodney. Parce que cette nuit il s'était découvert. Les paroles, les caresses et tout le reste … tout s'était enchaîné si parfaitement, naturellement, alors même qu'ils se découvraient l'un et l'autre. De corps et de cœurs. Aucun d'eux ne savaient comment « agir », n'ayant jamais vécu ce genre d'expérience, mais les gestes leurs étaient venus si … facilement. Naturellement.

John avait exploré son cœur. Et son âme. Et celle de Rodney. Oui, ce matin il pouvait appréhender l'authenticité de son amour. L'avouer, le penser, le crier. Sincèrement. Oui. Oui, il l'aimait.

Il aimait Rodney.

°o°°O°°o°

Quand à Rodney … il l'aimait avec la même force, John ne pouvait en douter. On ne se donne pas, on ne s'offre pas à ce point sans un amour inconditionnel. Ils éclairciraient certaines choses, ensembles. Parce que John ne comprenait pas. Il en revenait à cette question : pourquoi Rodney lui avait-il pardonné ? Comment ? Bien sûr, il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais … c'était à croire que Rodney le connaissait mieux que lui-même, qu'il savait au fond de son cœur que John n'était pas la brute qui l'avait agressé deux jours auparavant. A moins que …

Il y avait autre chose. Certainement. John s'interrogeait depuis longtemps, avant même qu'ils ne deviennent plus que des amis. Mais il n'avait pas posé de question, il n'avait jamais pu mettre le doigt sur un indice, un aperçu de ce … de ce secret. Il n'était pas parvenu à mettre en lumière cette vérité douloureuse, enfouie sous l'arrogance et l'égoïsme du Docteur Rodney McKay. Et pour être honnête, il n'avait pas creusé plus loin que ne l'autorisait Rodney. Ce dernier refusait toute allusion à son passé, s'appliquant à détourner toutes les conversations en ce sens, même après le début de leur liaison amoureuse. Oui, il y avait quelque chose, John en avait toujours eu l'intuition, une impression qui depuis la veille s'était renforcée.

John repensa à l'élan qui avait poussé, _jeté_ littéralement, Rodney dans ses bras quelques heures plutôt. A ses larmes. Si dures à encaisser, qui lui avaient fait tant de mal, parce que versées par sa faute. Et ce « pardon » si rapide, qu'il avait bien entendu accueillit avec joie, mais tellement facile. _Trop_ facile.

Une indulgence complètement _anormale_ après la scène qui avait lieu entre eux. Vraiment stupéfiante connaissant le caractère entier de Rodney. Inimaginable, inconcevable. Incompréhensible. Rodney pouvait être si rancunier quelques fois et tellement fier. Si peu enclin à accepter les erreurs des autres, à « passer dessus », ne tolérant pas la violence, en particulier. Notamment venant de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Et là …

Rodney avait fermé les yeux sur la brutalité de John, il avait prétendu que c'était « oublié », l'avait pratiquement _supplié_ de ne pas l'abandonner. Il lui avait quasiment présenté des _excuses_. Presque comme si … comme si …

Comme s'il était _coupable_.

Encore une fois, pourquoi ?

John sentit Rodney frémir contre lui. Il se réveillait. Bien. John obtiendrait bientôt des réponses à ses interrogations. Des réponses nécessaires, indispensables, après le revirement incompréhensible de Rodney.

°o°°O°°o°

**A suivre … **

Je sais que c'est court, mais je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment. Ce chapitre est disons « bavard » et un poil « lyrique » (hein, ma Rieval ? Mais oui, tu les auras tes chocolats, tu les as mérités, j'ai perdu mon pari, je le reconnais !). Je n'ai rien pu pondre de mieux, navrée.

**Biz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merciiiiii pour vos reviews, chères lectrices ! **Me revoilou ! Non, non, je ne vous ai pas oubliées !Bon ce coup ci, voilà les réflexions de Rodney, avec quelques révélations sur son passé (à la sauce Alhenorr, qui se demande si elle est tout à fait saine d'esprit pour lui inventer un passé siiiiiiiii sombre). Un peu violent, je vous préviens. A vous de voir si vous souhaitez aller plus loin. Bonne lecture !

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 8**

°o°°O°°o°

Chaleur. Légèreté. Ce furent ses premières impressions. Entier. Lié. Le sentiment d'intégralité vint parachever ces sensations. Un bras reposait sur son torse, un autre sous sa nuque. Un peu crispés, mais si puissants, si pleins de force.

Rassurants.

Ce sentiment d'être « deux ». D'être aimé. Cette énergie, Rodney en avait besoin. Pour ne plus vivre seul, ne plus lutter seul. Pour continuer à avancer chaque jour, avec cet appui. Oui, pour les jours et les semaines à venir, il lui serait impossible de quitter John. Il avait bien trop besoin de sa présence, de le savoir à ses cotés, de se raccrocher à lui. Leur situation était si désespérée.

Aucune échappatoire. Les wraiths seraient bientôt à leur porte et leurs moyens de défense s'avéraient dérisoires face à ce formidable ennemi. Rodney était bien placé pour le savoir, il connaissait cette Cité mieux que quiconque. Ses forces, ses faiblesses. Il l'avait étudiée dans les moindres détails, du moins pour les zones déjà explorées. Il savait qu'elle devrait, comme dix mille ans auparavant, capituler devant les wraith.

Rodney était amoureux d'Atlantis. Mouais, okay, ce n'était peut-être pas un être humain, mais quelques fois c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais cette fois, Atlantis ne survivrait pas. La plus antique légende terrienne. La Cité dix fois millénaire disparaîtrait, Rodney ne s'illusionnait pas et si l'idée de mourir l'angoissait – il ne le nierait pas – étrangement, il n'était pas effrayé. En revanche, la pensée qu'il assisterait prochainement à la destruction d'Atlantis et de toutes les merveilles qu'elle renfermait, le terrifiait. Parce qu'avec elle, l'histoire de toute une race s'effacerait de la mémoire collective, et le dernier lien avec les Anciens serait rompu.

Autrefois, peut être aurait-il réagit différemment. Égoïstement replié sur lui-même, il aurait connu un épisode « Rodneycentric », ne pensant qu'à sa propre survie, quitte à se conduire comme le dernier des lâches.

Mais plus maintenant.

°o°°O°°o°

Il n'était plus seul. Ses amis l'entouraient, ils se soutenaient mutuellement, à tour de rôle, de façon implicite, avec quelques mots par ci par là, un geste, une tape sur l'épaule. Un sourire qui éclairait les visages fatigués, une plaisanterie qui fusait, anodins en apparence, mais si justes, si appropriés à certains moments. Les amis sont toujours présents, pour conseiller, ou simplement pour écouter. Pour relever ceux qui trébuchent. C'est à cela que leur valeur est reconnue, appréciée à leur réelle mesure.

Elisabeth, leur leader, la diplomate. Si fragile extérieurement, si forte en vérité. Carson, le docteur, l'ami, la figure paternelle. Presque un frère, pour lui. Parfois si humain, mais sachant faire totalement abstraction de toute morale, si nécessaire. Radek, eh oui même lui. Le modérateur, anxieux, toujours prudent, trop prudent. _Agaçant_ de prudence. Teyla, la sage, si calme, à la fois différente et semblable à eux, terriens. Et tous les autres qui contribuaient chaque jour à la survie de tous.

Et puis John, leur guide, celui qui n'abandonnait jamais les siens, qui les relevait à chaque chute. Le protecteur. _Son_ protecteur. De corps et d'esprit.

Rodney avait tant besoin de son courage, de son assurance. De son amour.

°o°°O°°o°

Pour l'heure, John l'enlaçait étroitement. Rodney se sentait si bien dans ses bras, ils l'enveloppaient dans un véritable cocon de bien être. Pour son plus grand bonheur. Ils avaient passé une nuit merveilleuse et tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre.

John était revenu, il voulait encore de lui, bien que Rodney l'ait chassé et repoussé deux jours plus tôt. Et puis il s'était excusé. La colère, la violence, tout ça … c'était … c'était du passé. Ca ne recommencerait plus. John avait promis. Il n'était pas violent, n'est ce pas ?

Toutes ces choses qu'il devait gérer. Trop de choses. C'était juste ça, une tension trop intense à supporter pour un seul homme. Rien de plus. Non, John n'était pas autoritaire, dominateur. Sinon … sinon Rodney ne pourrait pas l'aimer. Inutile d'en faire tout un plat, ça arrivait à tout le monde de « craquer ».

John était si tendre. Avant, il n'y aurait pas cru, mais la nuit dernière John lui avait démontré la force de ses sentiments avec cette douceur qui le caractérisait quand ils étaient ensembles. Non, John n'était pas un homme exclusif, possessif.

°o°°O°°o°

John n'était pas comme le père de Rodney, ce père qui avait rendu infernale, son enfance et celle de sa sœur. Ce père qui battait leur mère. Chaque jour, chaque soir. En rentrant frustré et tendu des chantiers sur lesquels il travaillait. Ce père dont le premier geste en regagnant son foyer, était d'ouvrir une bouteille de bière. Et ensuite …

Celui qui piquait des crises de paranoïa dès que sa femme osait lever les yeux sur le serveur du fast-food qui apportait leur commande. Un serveur qui souriait simplement aux deux enfants assis sur la banquette crasseuse, chaque dimanche. Des enfants maussades, silencieux. Terrifiés. Chaque dimanche. Parce que leur père avait décrété que le dimanche ils devaient sortir en famille. Comme toutes les _bonnes_ _familles_. Aller au restaurant, puis au parc.

Alors, ils rejoignaient le fast-food du coin. Le serveur s'appliquait à rendre le sourire à ces enfants si tristes, pétrifiés sur leurs sièges, attendant le moment où leur père sortirait une nouvelle fois de ses gonds. Parce que c'était inéluctable.

Jenny et lui n'espéraient plus rien de ces week-ends idylliques, au contraire, ils les redoutaient. Depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de comprendre. Parce qu'immanquablement, leur père jetait des regards suspicieux autour de lui, veillant à ce que personne ne les approche, ne s'attarde à proximité. Craignant de perdre le contrôle de sa petite famille. De sa petite vie.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney revoyait sa mère. Une petite bonne femme d'allure frêle qui s'écrasait, encore et encore, qui admettait toujours des fautes imaginaires, des illusions qui n'existaient que dans l'esprit malade de son père. Juste pour les épargner, Jenny et lui.

Et lorsque Rodney osait lever les yeux de ses mains croisées sur ses genoux, porter son regard plus loin que le hamburger dégoulinant de ketchup et de mayonnaise, survolant le pot de soda rempli de colorants, ce _merveilleux_ repas dominical, dans un _merveilleux_ restaurant, avec sa _merveilleuse_ famille … lorsqu'il contemplait ce père _adoré_, et qu'il le surprenait en pleine observation de la tête baissée de sa mère, alors …

Alors ce nœud d'angoisse et d'horreur, si bien connu, tellement familier qu'il en devenait machinal, se reformait au creux de son estomac, l'empêchant d'ingurgiter quoique ce soit d'autre. A dire vrai, le manque de nourriture ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il faut dire qu'il regrettait _amèrement_ de ne plus rien pouvoir avaler ce _délicieux_ repas. Par anticipation.

Parce qu'il _savait_. Il savait qu'une fois de retour à la maison, la litanie des cris reprendrait. Leur mère leur ordonnerait de monter dans leur chambre, d'une voix basse, maîtrisant à grand-peine le tremblement de ses mains. Avec cette lueur de terreur dans les yeux, cette peur qui amenait des larmes dans les yeux bleus si semblables aux siens.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney entraînerait alors Jenny avec lui, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, il mettrait un peu de musique, pour couvrir les cris et les insultes de son père, les suppliques et les hurlements de douleur de sa mère. Il lui proposerait gentiment de jouer aux cartes. Et lorsque les bruits s'amplifieraient, dépassant la musique, quand Jenny tournerait un regard anxieux vers la porte, avec cette ombre dans les yeux. Des yeux là encore identiques aux siens, qui l'interrogeraient ensuite silencieusement. Lui son grand frère, son protecteur, son aîné de cinq ans.

Quand les larmes noieraient son regard, il la prendrait dans ses bras, impuissant, comme toujours. Serrant contre lui le petit corps secoué de sanglots, en parfaite harmonie avec les cris de leur mère. Il poserait les mains sur les oreilles de Jenny, pour tenter d'atténuer l'horreur de ce qui se passait à l'étage inférieur, enfouirait le visage dans ses cheveux, pour lui cacher ses propres larmes. Pour lui masquer que lui aussi son grand frère si fort, pleurait comme elle. Souffrait comme elle.

Plus terrifié encore, parce que lui savait exactement ce qui se passait.

Il aurait pu décrire la scène, elle lui apparaissait dans toute son horreur, sordide, écoeurante. Et il ne parvenait pas à repousser ces images, en dépit de ses efforts désespérés. Il voyait le visage baigné de larmes de sa mère, les poings de son père qui s'abattaient, à tour de rôle, avec une sorte de symétrie, comme rythmée par les cris.

Le corps recroquevillé de sa mère, immobile, qui tentait de protéger son visage, autant que possible, afin de pouvoir sortir le lendemain matin, la figure lisse, mais le corps et l'esprit meurtris, marchant comme une vieille femme. Puis son père la propulserait sur le canapé, se jetterait sur elle et … et …

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney revint brusquement à la réalité, chassant ses terribles souvenirs. Il était sur Atlantis. Il _devait_ oublier. C'était le passé. Un passé mort et enterré. Son père ne pouvait plus leur faire de mal. Sa mère s'en était allée en paix, sachant la vie de ses enfants bien lancée, ordonnée. Jenny était heureuse et lui … lui il était là, le grand scientifique, le petit génie d'Atlantis, qui semblait avoir enfin trouvé sa place en ce monde. Avec John Sheppard. Dans ses bras.

Non, John n'était pas comme son père, il ne l'insulterait pas en le comparant au monstre qui lui tenait lieu de géniteur. Tout était arrangé, John ne recommencerait pas. La scène du laboratoire n'était qu'un simple écart de conduite, une crise sans lendemain. Non. Non, non, non, John n'était pas violent, tout le monde pouvait se mettre en colère, après tout ? Et puis, Rodney l'avait un peu provoqué, aussi. Mais ça ne se reproduirait plus, il y veillerait.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney savoura encore quelques minutes le contact du corps de John, de ses bras repliés autour de lui. Un contact rempli de douceur mais aussi de vigueur. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Le jour se levait, chassant les ombres vers les derniers recoins non éclairés de la chambre. La lumière l'éblouit un peu et il referma aussitôt les yeux. Il se blottit contre John, qui raffermit fortement son étreinte en réponse. Tiens donc, il était déjà réveillé. Étonnant. Depuis qu'ils passaient leurs nuits ensembles, Rodney était toujours le premier debout. Et il s'amusait à câliner John, le réveillant le sourire aux lèvres, pour profiter des dernières minutes qui leur restaient. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus le toucher, se serrer contre lui, de toute la journée.

John se relaxa un peu et ramena sa main gauche vers le visage de Rodney. Ses doigts errèrent sur sa tempe, jouant avec les cheveux, glissèrent délicatement sur sa joue, puis se posèrent sur son torse. Sur son cœur qui s'emballait un peu. Ils poursuivirent leur route, dessinant des sillons de feu sur sa peau. Un frisson remonta dans le dos de Rodney et les doigts mutins parvinrent jusqu'au cou, s'y arrêtèrent, laissant comme une empreinte sur sa peau. John déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, puis ses lèvres effleurèrent son épaule gauche. Une caresse humide, un souffle brûlant. Un sourire.

Rodney rouvrit les yeux, se retourna dans les bras de John et l'enlaça à son tour, souriant. Heureux.

« Bonjour ».

°o°°O°°o°

**A suivreeeeeeeeeeeee … **

Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai rien fait moi ! C'est pas ma faute si mon cerveau et mes mains se sont mises en grève …

Rhaaaaaa, mardi de grève, ça va être la galère dans les transports en IDF. Bon courage à tous ceux qui y seront (moi par exemple !).

**Bizzzzzz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merciiiii pour vos reviews ! **Désolée si le passé de Rodney a heurté vos sentiments, je ne sais vraiment pas où je vais chercher tout ça (un folle l'Alhenorr). Bien, voilà donc ce réveil et cette confrontation tant attendue, voyons voir comment ça se passe … (un peu court, désolée)

**Note : **En ce soir de grand désarroi pour notre beau pays (_et Dieu sait combien je l'aime ce pays ! Malheureusement, il s'enfonce de plus en plus !_) et surtout pour la jeunesse de notre pays (_c'est dur d'être jeune ici !_) je suis d'humeur sombre (_eh oui, ça m'arrive_). Peu importe qu'on soit pour ou contre (vous savez de quoi je parle), je trouve triste qu'il y ait un tel manque de dialogue. Je suis très amère et un poil cynique, désolée. M'enfin, passons …

Bonne lecture quand même ! Enjoy :)

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 9**

°o°°O°°o°

°o° Pour **Bayas**, dont les fics m'émeuvent à chaque lecture ; j'ai hâte de lire celle de samedi °o°

« Bonjour ».

La voix de Rodney était un peu enrouée. Celle de quelqu'un qui émerge d'une nuit passionnée, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé. John avait un peu appréhendé la première réaction de Rodney. Visiblement, la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Il paraissait tout à fait naturel, normal. Heureux. Comme si la violente scène de l'avant-veille ne s'était jamais produite. Rodney donnait l'impression de flotter, en pleine béatitude. Okayyy, après cette nuit ce n'était guère étonnant. C'était même plutôt flatteur. Néanmoins …

John s'obligea à sourire, espérant que ce simulacre de joie serait suffisamment convaincant.

« Bonjour, toi ». Tiens. Lui aussi avait une voix rauque.

Les mains de Rodney remontèrent dans son dos, ses doigts glissants tranquillement sur sa peau. Hummm. Une colonie de fourmis venait de s'installer sur lui. Des fourmis très actives. Extrêmement dynamiques. Qui s'éparpillaient sur tout son corps. Incroyable comme Rodney pouvait le faire vibrer avec une simple caresse. Le sourire de John se fit plus sincère. Tendre.

« Bien dormi ? ».

« Hhmhmh ».

Rodney hocha la tête, toujours aussi paisible et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il le poussa doucement sur le dos, avant de s'allonger à moitié sur lui, le visage au dessus du sien, les bras posés de part et d'autre de son torse. Il plongea longuement son regard dans celui de John, son sourire s'élargit, devenant malicieux, et il l'embrassa. Passionnément. Comme à son habitude.

John l'attira vers lui et approfondit le baiser. Chaque matin depuis quinze jours, Rodney le réveillait de cette manière. Hummm, il y avait pire comme réveille-matin, non ?

°o°°O°°o°

Au bout d'un long moment, Rodney délaissa sa bouche et fit descendre ses lèvres sur son cou, puis son torse, lui dévoilant des terminaisons nerveuses jusque là ignorées. Replongeant John dans la petite bulle qui les isolait de la réalité. Leur univers amoureux.

La langue de Rodney jouait avec ses mamelons, ses mains effleuraient son ventre, provoquant l'envol d'une multitude de papillons sur sa peau. Ou plutôt lançant le départ du marathon quotidien de sa colonie personnelle de fourmis **(15)**. John y était très, très attaché à ses petites fourmis.

Puis les lèvres de Rodney s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas. Encore plus bas. Ses mains également. Se rapprochant dangereusement de …

Une brusque tension envahit le corps de John et plus particulièrement une certaine partie de celui-ci. Partie qui semblait ne plus lui appartenir. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Aahhh, ben les fourmis s'étaient arrêtées, elles avaient passé le relais. A une bouche, une langue et des mains. Très entreprenantes, minutieuses. Espiègles. Piquantes. Dont le propriétaire prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à le taquiner, comme la nuit dernière …

°o°°O°°o°

_Cling_. John entendit presque le bruit du verre brisé. Le verre de leur petite bulle d'amour qui venait d'imploser. Parce que le souvenir de la nuit passée lui avait rappelé ce qui avait précédé leur union. La manière dont Rodney s'était jeté dans ses bras, les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Son pardon si aisément obtenu. Ses larmes. Et cela suffit à couper toute envie de … enfin pas _tout à fait_ … mais ils auraient le temps pour ça ! Après une discussion sérieuse. _Ensuite_ …

« Rodney … ».

John se releva à demi et attrapa le visage de Rodney entre ses mains, le ramenant vers lui. Eloignant les mains taquines de son corps. Des mains décidemment bien trop habiles. Il les retint, les entrelaçant aux siennes, le temps pour lui de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus … serein.

Et il finit par retrouver un calme … _relatif_.

Rodney se dégagea et le fixa, avec un sourire gentiment moqueur, un brin impertinent. Appuyé sur un coude, il écarta une mèche de cheveux et effleura du pouce le front de John, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? ».

°o°°O°°o°

Le ton était d'une innocence, John l'observa, hésitant entre l'envie de lui rendre ses caresses et celle d'éclater de rire. Il était dingue de Rodney. C'était un « tout » qui l'amenait à succomber, à l'aimer. Il appréciait plus ou moins moyennement son caractère moqueur, ses réparties sarcastiques et même ses plaintes et ses grommellements. Mais surtout, dans l'intimité Rodney s'était révélé très taquin, joueur. John ne l'aurait jamais imaginé auparavant et ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien au contraire.

Il attendit avant de parler, sachant pertinemment que sa voix ne serait pas tout à fait normale.

« Ce n'est pas que c'est désagréable … ». Mouais, un peu rauque la voix. _Plus_ qu'un peu.

Rodney se mordit les lèvres et étouffa un rire.

« … mais, je crois que nous avons certaines choses à éclaircir avant. Tous les deux ».

°o°°O°°o°

Le rire de Rodney mourut dans sa gorge. Il redevint brusquement sérieux, les yeux posés sur John.

« Que veux tu dire ? ».

John se redressa, mal à l'aise.

« Je … la nuit dernière, tu … tu étais tellement ... ».

John n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Rageant. Il y réfléchissait depuis des heures et là, il était incapable de formuler ses pensées à haute voix. Oui, très, très énervant.

Le silence s'éternisa et l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdit.

« Tellement _quoi_, John ? ».

Rodney conservait un ton calme, en dépit de la tension sous jacente qui pointait, indiquant à John qu'il devait aller au bout de la discussion. Sans tarder. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, rassemblant ses idées. Et son courage. Il restait convaincu que Rodney n'accepterait pas ses questions, malgré cela il rouvrit les yeux et se lança.

°o°°O°°o°

« Hier soir, ça a été merveilleux. Je n'avais jamais connu cela. Avec personne. Tu m'as fait littéralement décoller. Je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire tout le bonheur que j'en ai ressenti … ».

Rodney eut un petit sourire, satisfait. Enchanté.

« C'est pareil pour moi, John, je … ».

« Laisse moi finir, Rodney. Parce que j'y ai longuement réfléchi et si je ne t'en parle pas maintenant, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force par la suite ».

Le regard de Rodney s'assombrit, il fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça, se retenant de protester. Résolu à respecter ses bonnes intentions, John se raccrocha aux yeux bleus qui ne cachaient pas leur anxiété, et poursuivit, déterminé.

« Tu t'es donné à moi, Rodney. En toute confiance. Tu t'es livré, sans retenue … »

Rodney ouvrit la bouche.

« … laisse moi finir. Je ne m'en plains pas. Au contraire, je n'en éprouve que plus d'amour pour toi. Mes sentiments en ressortent renforcés. Parce que jamais on ne m'avait accordé une telle foi. Jamais personne ne s'est abandonné ainsi dans mes bras. Toi seul. Et je ne le mérite pas … ».

Il prononça les derniers mots à voix basse et ferma les yeux sur sa honte.

°o°°O°°o°

« John … ».

Rodney ne voulait pas revenir sur cette histoire, refusant purement et simplement d'y repenser. C'était trop …

« Non. Il faut que ça sorte Rodney, autrement ça restera entre nous et ça empoisonnera notre relation. Tout comme ça me ronge ».

Silence.

« Je suis désolé. Désolé pour cette violence, ce comportement animal. Il y avait des choses … des émotions … trop. Je les retenais depuis le début, mais avec tout ce qui nous tombe sur la tête, les wraiths, les géniis, tout ceux qui meurent autour de nous. Notre situation qui s'aggrave de jour en jour. Les wraiths qui approchent et notre impuissance. Tous les membres de l'expédition qui s'appuient sur moi, qui exigent que je sois fort, rassurant. Inébranlable. Qui espèrent que je trouverais la solution miracle. Elisabeth qui résiste autant que possible, mais elle aussi a des doutes, même si elle les dissimule. Tout ça … ».

« Tu n'es pas seul John … ».

« Je sais. Toi aussi, tu supportes une lourde charge. Tu réduis de plus en plus tes heures de sommeil. Non, ne le nie pas. Je partage tes nuits depuis deux semaines. Je _sais_. Mais malgré toute cette tension, toi, tu n'as pas craqué. J'étais jaloux … enfin … j'ai utilisé la jalousie pour décharger ce trop plein d'émotions. C'est du moins ce que pense Carson et j'avoue que … ».

Rodney écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement, incrédule.

« Carson ? ».

°o°°O°°o°

Alors comment va réagir notre Rodney ? Et là, tout le monde dit en chœur :

**A suiiiiiiiiiiiivre … **

Le tout avec un grand sourire, svp ! Oui, oui, je sais : j'ai de sérieux problèmes psychologiques.

(15) Message pour **Vive les Unas** : si tu ne veux pas recevoir tooooute une colonie de fourmis, pourrais tu, je te prie achever ta saga de Juliet ? Je veux le tome 5 ! Please ;)

Et pour toutes les autres (dont Bayas, Emma, Alpheratz, etc … et Rieval (oui, toi !)), si vous ne souhaitez pas subir le même sort … mdr !


	10. Chapter 10

**Mercimercimerci ! Vous êtes des anges.** Vous n'avez pas reçu trop de fourmis chatouilleuses j'espère (Emma tu as bien dormi? mdr). Euh … VLU, te fâches pas, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra … mais pas trop longtemps, hein ? Steplaitttttt! Bayas j'ai adoré ton poisson d'avril, mdr. Alpheratz, je veux la suite de « crise ». Okayyyy, j'arrête!

**Note :** je reste positive, je garde le moral et je reste cooooooooool :) Voilà la suitede la discussion. Bonne lecture et bonne soirée !

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 10**

°o°°O°°o°

Oups. Oups, oups et re-oups. Et voilà ! _Encore_ une boulette.

John se mordit les lèvres et reprit précipitamment la parole. Histoire de ne pas laisser à Rodney le loisir de hurler. C'était fortement déconseillé pour ses tympans. Il lui relata brièvement le soutien que lui avait apporté Carson, insistant sur les explications que le médecin avait avancé sur son seul comportement. Passant sous silence les allusions que l'écossais avait disséminées ci et là durant leur longue conversation. Concernant le passé de Rodney.

Celui-ci écoutait, muet, dans l'incapacité d'analyser les tenants et les aboutissants de cette nouvelle. John avait annoncé leur liaison à Carson. Carson était au courant ? L'écossais était ouvert et tolérant, Rodney le considérait comme son meilleur ami, mais quand même …

John vit le visage de son amant s'apaiser un peu. Tant mieux, il avait déjà suffisamment de torts à se faire pardonner.

« Je n'étais plus moi-même, Rodney. J'étais dans un état second ces deux derniers jours. Et hier matin, je déambulais dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, incapable d'oublier ce que je t'avais infligé. Ca me hantait. L'expression « bourrelé de remords » ne m'a jamais semblée à ce point appropriée. Il me semblait que chaque battement de mon cœur me frappait, que ma violence se retournait contre moi. Comme si … comme si ce que j'avais fait me revenait en pleine face. Avec autant de brutalité. J'ai atterri à l'infirmerie, sans même m'en rendre compte, inconsciemment. Et Carson m'a aidé. A voir plus clair en moi, à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. A évacuer toute cette tension, toute cette angoisse qui m'habitait ».

Rodney conservait un silence songeur. Donc, Carson savait. Soit. Ce n'était catastrophique, le médecin saurait rester discret, Rodney n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Et si c'était lui qui avait persuadé John de revenir vers lui … il faudrait qu'il songe à l'en remercier. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Bahhh, il le laisserait gagner une partie d'échecs, voilà tout ! (16).

°o°°O°°o°

John l'observa un instant, silencieux et lui assena le coup de grâce.

« Je vais consulter le Dr Heighmeyer ».

Rodney ouvrit la bouche, suffoqué, les yeux exorbités.

« Mais … mais tu es _cinglé_ ! ». John sourit, amusé. Et amer.

« En effet, je suis cinglé. On ne frappe pas les gens qu'on aime sans avoir un sérieux problème ».

Silence. Rodney baissa la tête, fuyant le regard de son amant. Il ne pourrait pas éviter cette conversation. Evidemment. Il soupira tristement.

« Tu ne m'as pas frappé John, tu as seulement … enfin tu m'as embrassé un peu … rudement, c'est tout ».

Une lueur de colère enflamma les yeux de John, qui s'était également remis sur son séant.

« Je ne t'ai pas frappé, c'était pire. Je t'ai embrassé, okay. Mais ce n'était pas un simple baiser. C'était mal, cruel. Tu le sais parfaitement. Tu as eu peur. De moi. Et _ça_ je ne peux pas l'oublier ».

Rodney releva vivement la tête, sur la défensive.

« Je n'ai pas eu peur de toi ! ».

John se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hausser le ton, se méfiant dorénavant de lui même. Rodney contestait farouchement la réalité, John aurait du s'en douter, mais il ne devait pas s'emporter. Il se força à continuer. D'une voix mesurée. Ils y arrivaient enfin, impossible de reculer maintenant, ils devaient crever l'abcès. Calmement. Mais tout de suite.

« Admettons. Tu n'as peut être pas eu peur de _moi_ mais d'autre chose, oui. Des choses que tu ne me dis pas. Des secrets que tu dissimules … ».

Rodney l'interrompit, furieux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !».

« Carson m'a conseillé de t'en parler et … ».

A la mention du médecin, Rodney se tendit aussi violemment qu'un arc. Et une immense angoisse lui noua la gorge. Carson. Lui seul connaissait les horreurs de son passé. Et tout ce qui avait suivit. Les actes, les causes. Ce qu'il avait fait.

Les conséquences.

« Tu ne sais rien de ma vie et de toutes les manières il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire ».

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney avait parlé d'une voix blanche, à peine audible, chargée d'une sorte de violence contenue. Et si douloureuse. Le cœur de John accéléra légèrement la cadence, le moment le plus difficile approchait. Derrière le ton de Rodney se dissimulait une souffrance incommensurable. _« Tu ne sais rien de ma vie »_. En effet il ne savait rien de sa vie, et c'était anormal. Ils étaient amants, il l'aimait tellement et … Et il ignorait tout de son passé. Un passé visiblement très sombre. Mais il était toujours temps de réparer cela.

John s'appliqua à prendre une voix douce. Apaisante.

« Racontes moi, quand même ».

Il vit l'hésitation transparaître dans les yeux bleus qui le faisaient chavirer. Une incertitude bientôt supplantée par la peur.

Rodney se leva brusquement et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, lui tournant le dos. Tâtonnant et soulevant fébrilement les draps à la recherche de son tee-shirt. John se retint de lui rappeler que son tee-shirt était à ses cotés. Tee-shirt qu'il fit discrètement glisser sur le sol.

Puis, comprenant que Rodney ne lui fournirait pas de réponse sans y être fortement incité, il le rejoignit, s'installant à genoux tout contre son dos. Sans toutefois le toucher.

« Je t'en prie Rodney, parles moi ».

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney sentit le souffle chaud de John contre sa nuque, entendit son murmure, presque suppliant. Persuasif. Qui lui ôtait tout désir de lutter. Il se figea, envahit par une soudaine envie de pleurer. Il voulait juste s'abandonner contre John, se laisser aller dans ses bras. Il s'y sentait tellement bien, au chaud. A l'abri. Ce serait si facile, si simple. C'était tellement tentant … Mais il faudrait alors parler, révéler son passé. Répondre aux questions. Et ça … c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Et Rodney répondit, lassé de chercher vainement un tee-shirt qui lui aussi se mettait contre lui. Utilisant le ton sec qu'il réservait aux « fins de non recevoir ». Celui qu'il employait quand il souhaitait clore une conversation, comme pour reprendre le contrôle de cette discussion qui lui échappait. Qui lui glissait entre les doigts et l'empêchait d'ordonner ses pensées.

« Il n'y rien à dire ».

John posa le front contre sa nuque et soupira doucement, apparemment déçu. Rodney n'y pouvait rien, il ne souhaitait pas parler de son passé et il ne le ferait pas, que cela plaise ou non à John, il devrait l'accepter. Il voulu se lever, mais John le retint fermement. En l'enlaçant. Rodney se fit violence pour ne pas répondre à son étreinte, poser ses mains sur les siennes, s'adosser au torse musclé, puissant de John. Se blottir, se réchauffer contre lui. Encore un murmure. Tout contre son oreille, cette fois.

« Je sais que je le mérite pas, mais fais moi confiance ».

°o°°O°°o°

Silence. Le murmure continua contre son oreille.

« Cette nuit tu m'as laissé te faire l'amour, tu m'as pardonné ma violence, tu t'es abandonné dans mes bras, tu as tout accepté de moi, sans rien réclamer en retour. Comme si … comme si tu avais quelque chose à te faire pardonner. A croire que tu craignais de … de me perdre. Que je ne revienne pas vers toi. Alors que c'était à moi de m'excuser, d'espérer que tu acceptes de me revenir. Alors que tu m'as jeté hors de ton laboratoire il y a deux jours, si plein de colère. De mépris … Et hier soir … ».

Rodney se raidit à cette évocation. Parce qu'il savait où cela les menait. Parce que les paroles de John réveillaient en lui des interrogations extrêmement désagréables. Des réflexions sur lesquelles il s'était lui-même _déjà_ penché. Et qu'il avait repoussé, écarté. Avec force. Parce qu'elles le troublaient, lui révélaient une facette affligeante de son caractère. Un coté pathétique, pitoyable. Intolérable. Une irrépressible bouffée de colère monta en lui et il s'arracha aux bras de John, se dressant debout face à lui.

« Et alors ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu l'as eu ta nuit de sexe ! ».

Le cynisme de Rodney atteignit John en plein cœur. Lui coupant le souffle. Il eut envie de hurler, de laisser éclater sa frustration. Mais il s'efforça encore une fois de la maîtriser, il contrôlerait désormais toutes ses réactions. Il se l'était juré. Plus de violence, plus de colère. Il parviendrait à dominer ses émotions.

« Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de sexe, tu le sais. N'essaies pas de réduire une nuit merveilleuse à une simple relation physique. C'était beaucoup plus que ça. Tu as ressenti la même chose que moi, ne dis pas le contraire. Ne rabaisse pas notre amour à cela ».

Rodney entendait la voix calme, raisonnable, de John, mais il n'écoutait pas. Les paroles ne perçaient pas le brouillard qui obscurcissait son cœur et son esprit.

°o°°O°°o°

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence, durant lequel les battements de son cœur résonnèrent sourdement aux oreilles d'un John plein d'attente. Anxieux. Qui dévisagea intensément Rodney et ferma ensuite les yeux, découragé, pour ne plus voir le visage froid de son amant. Qui entendit sa réponse, en complète adéquation avec son air glacial.

« Tu devrais t'en aller John, tout le monde va se réveiller. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un te surprenne alors que tu sors de mes quartiers ».

Sans attendre de réponse, Rodney se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. John ne protesta pas, ni mots, ni cris. Rien. Lorsque la porte lui masqua la vue de Rodney, il se rallongea sur le lit, désenchanté. Il soupira longuement et passa ses mains sur son visage, démoralisé. Il se frotta les yeux puis glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, en cognant doucement sa tête contre le matelas. Rien à faire, Rodney n'avait pas parlé. Il en était au même point que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Retour à la case départ.

°o°°O°°o°

Ben, ne faîtes pas ces têtes, vous me connaissez, non ? Et maintenant, comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?

Bon ben moi je vais dîner, on est samedi soir, c'est détente, c'est coooooooool ! Giziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D … oh, j'oubliais :

**A suivre …**

(16) Petit clin d'œil à « Tous des anges », la fic génialissime de VLU


	11. Chapter 11

**Merciiiiiiii chères lectrices ! **Désolée d'updater aussi tard. Bon pour celles qui me harcelaient pour avoir ce chapitre (elles se reconnaîtront !) j'espère que vous serez satisfaites. Alhenorr est fatiguée, mais ça lui fait siiiiiiii plaisir d'écrire pour vous qu'elle ne se met plus en mode _cerveau en veille_ dès qu'elle rentre du boulot … euh, du moins elle retarde ce moment autant que possible ! Le passé de Rodney ça vous dit (âmes sensibles …) ?

**Chapitre 11**

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney entendit le « slush » de la porte qui se refermait dans son dos. Une immense colère grondait en lui, comme il en avait rarement ressentie. Comment John osait-il lui poser des questions ? Surtout ce genre de questions. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Il ne savait _rien_ de son passé, comment pouvait il prétendre l'aider ? Le comprendre ?

_Personne_ ne le pouvait.

_**°flash back°**_

«Tire. »

Rodney secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

« Tire ».

Nouveau refus.

« TIRE ».

Nonononononnoononon.

Son père l'empoigna brutalement et referma les doigts autour de son bras, pressant de plus en plus fort, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Rodney grimaça de douleur. Ses épaules étaient crispées et ses bras engourdis à force de porter cette carabine trop lourde pour lui.

Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ceux, traqués et sauvages, qu'il fixait depuis de longues minutes. Des yeux qui le happaient, par leur quasi humanité. Un lièvre, un simple lièvre, pris dans un piège de braconnier. La patte en sang, affreusement déchiquetée. Sans défense.

Ils étaient encore une fois partis chasser. Ou plutôt son père l'y avait traîné de force. Pour faire de lui un homme. A sa grande horreur, ils avaient découvert le petit animal et Rodney s'était précipité pour le libérer. A peine avait-il fait un pas, que son père l'avait fermement tiré en arrière. Et lui avait ordonné de tirer. Sur une pauvre bête sans défense. Non ! Il refusait de …

« Tire ».

Cette fois, la voix était basse, susurrante, tout contre son oreille. Laissant percer une menace sous jacente. Rodney frémit et ferma les yeux, pour échapper au regard si brillant du lièvre. Le sang battait violemment à ses tempes et une brusque nausée lui tordit l'estomac. Ses doigts se contractèrent atrocement contre l'arme, tremblants. Son père accentua la pression sur son épaule et le secoua brusquement.

Rodney rouvrit les yeux et croisa encore une fois regard de la petite créature prise au piège. Une dernière fois. Puis, déterminé, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père, épaula, visa … et tira. Il se tourna vers son père, planta son regard dans le sien et lâcha quelques mots. D'une voix calme, claire. Si éloignée de la révulsion qui le ravageait intérieurement.

« Voilà, il est mort. »

Un lent sourire cynique, satisfait, étira les lèvres du monstre qui lui tenait lieu de père. Rodney poursuivit en lui même. _J'ai abrégé ses souffrances. Pour te priver du plaisir de voir souffrir cette malheureuse bête. _C'était un acte charitable, non ? La question angoissante hantait ses pensées. C'était un acte de compassion, de pitié, hein ? Il _fallait_ que ça le soit.

Jamais ! Jamais plus il ne laisserait quelqu'un l'obliger à commettre un acte qui lui répugnait. Jamais plus il ne permettrait à quelqu'un de lui dicter sa conduite ou de faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

Jamais !

_**°fin du flash back°**_

****

Rodney secoua la tête, comme si ce simple geste pouvait chasser ces souvenirs atroces, souhaitant plus que tout refouler les questions sans réponses qui le taraudaient. Il ouvrit les robinets du lavabo, se regarda un instant dans le miroir puis plongea la tête sous l'eau, se frottant vigoureusement le visage, durant de longues minutes. Et toute sa fureur et sa frustration le quitta peu à peu, cédant la place à une intense fatigue. Plus morale que physique.

Il ne reproduirait pas les erreurs du passé, mais … il était inconcevable d'associer son histoire avec John et celle de ses parents, non ? C'était … Indigne, insultant. Il se passa encore un peu d'eau sur le visage, obsédé par cette comparaison qu'il opérait dans son esprit.

_**°flash back°**_

Rodney entendit les cris dès qu'il pénétra dans l'allée. Des cris perçants, féminins. Il avança, monta la volée de marches machinalement, comme engourdi et resta pétrifié sur le porche, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Une scène écoeurante, bien trop familière. Il aurait voulu fuir, s'éloigner en courant et ne plus jamais retourner dans cette maison maudite. Il faillit le faire, se détournait déjà à moitié, lorsqu'un autre cri résonna. Lui transperçant le cœur aussi bien qu'une lame. Jenny ! Elle était là ! Non !

Non, non, non. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne _devait_ pas voir ça.

Rodney se ressaisit, poussa la poignée et entra dans le hall. Il lâcha son sac dans l'escalier et fit quelques pas dans le hall, lentement, de nouveau saisit par cette espèce de paralysie des sens. Les cris étaient de plus en plus forts. Les hurlements avinés de son père. Les plaintes de sa mère, suppliant Jenny de s'éloigner, de remonter à l'étage. Et surtout, surtout, les cris de Jenny.

_**°fin du flash back°**_

****

Rodney se redressa, attrapa une serviette et se sécha, l'esprit vide. John se déplaçait dans la chambre, les bruits lui parvenaient étouffés à travers la cloison. Il perçut les pas qui se dirigeaient vers la porte. Le glissement feutré de celle-ci. Et comprit que John était parti. Qu'il avait quitté cette chambre qui avait abrité leur amour. Rodney ferma les yeux et enfouit le visage dans la serviette.

John était parti.

Il releva la tête et regarda couler l'eau, fixement, comme hypnotisé. Elle était si claire. Rien ne l'empêchait de s'échapper dans les conduits de plomberie. Pas de mains, ni de savon à la lavande, le préféré de sa mère. Pas de serviette imbibée de sang. Comme ç'avait été le cas tant d'années auparavant. Vingt quatre ans très précisément. Un soir d'été, qu'il avait passé à contempler les étoiles avec des copains. Une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Des météores en langage profane. Une si belle soirée, et puis … et puis il était rentré chez lui.

_**°flash back°**_

Rodney frottait. Violemment. Il se lavait les mains depuis déjà un long moment, mais _ça_ ne voulait pas disparaître. Alors, il frictionnait ses doigts, grattait sous ses ongles, serrant la savonnette entre ses mains tremblantes. Il ne la lâchait pas, comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose qui le maintenait encore debout. Comme si l'odeur de lavande pouvait annihiler celle, douceâtre, écoeurante, du sang. Le sang qui imprégnait la serviette posée sur le rebord du lavabo.

Il était toujours derrière lui, il l'avait accompagné dans la salle de bain mais Rodney ne sentait pas son regard posé sur lui, clignant des yeux, fixant alternativement ses mains et le filet d'eau. Nettoyant ses mains. Préoccupé par cette eau qui ne voulait pas devenir claire. Malgré tous ces efforts, elle était encore rose. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la serviette trempait dans l'eau. Qu'elle seule donnait cette teinte rosée à l'eau. Il ne voyait pas que ses doigts étaient propres, que la seule chose qui était rouge c'était ses mains : rouges à force de lavage.

Si l'homme qui se tenait debout dans son dos avait pu examiner les yeux du gamin qui se tenait devant lui, il aurait remarqué leur fixité, les pupilles dilatées. Signes manifestes d'un choc psychologique extrême. Mais à dire vrai, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il suffisait de descendre d'un étage pour réaliser l'étendue des dégâts.

_**°fin du flash back°**_

****

Rodney fixa son reflet dans le miroir et secoua fortement la tête. Non ! Il ne _devait pas_ y penser.

D'autres souvenirs remplacèrent ceux de l'enfance. Ceux de la nuit passée. Et de la soirée qui l'avait précédée. John avait raison, il l'avait rejeté avec tant de force et de rage, deux jours plus tôt, après la scène du laboratoire. Pour ensuite _s'offrir_ à lui. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout était oublié. Avait il pensé qu'il suffisait de se donner à John pour qu'il revienne vers lui ? Oui, sans doute … Mais pourquoi ?

A peine quelques minutes plutôt, John et lui discutaient. Simplement. Après leur dispute, et en dépit de leur nuit d'amour, c'était somme toute normal. Une mise au point. Rien de bien méchant. John avait commis une erreur, il s'en était excusé et Rodney lui avait pardonné. On pardonne toujours à ceux qu'on aime. Certes John avait dévoilé une facette sombre de … de son caractère ? Non. Pas de son caractère. John n'était pas une brute. Seulement … seulement avec toute la pression qu'il subissait en ce moment …

Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu à John ? A quoi bon garder ses secrets ? Rodney en était conscient, ils devaient aplanir les choses. Son cerveau eut comme un sursaut, il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ laisser John partir. C'était impensable. Il se précipita dans la chambre mais il était déjà trop tard.

La chambre était vide.

°o°°O°°o°

Elle lui semblait si froide maintenant. Totalement débarrassée de la chaleur et de la force de leur amour. De tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit. Tout avait disparu. LeregarddeRodney se perdit sur le lit qui avait accueilli toute la passion et la tendresse qu'ils s'étaient donnés la nuit dernière. Les draps froissés, témoins de leur ardeur, le tee-shirt qui avait glissé sur le sol.

Rodney sentit quelque chose se casser en lui et … et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il resta dans cette position un temps indéfini, luttant contre les larmes. Inerte, comme vidé de toute substance. Tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient passé une nuit fantastique, une véritable explosion de sensations, d'émotions, de jouissance. Oui, un pur bonheur. L'extase. Pas étonnant : ils s'aimaient, leur plaisir s'en était accentué, les transportant dans un monde parallèle, un univers bien à eux. Et là …

°o°°O°°o°

Ils avaient attendu cette nuit dès le début. John avec un désir et une envie grandissante. Rodney également, mais avec une certaine angoisse. Pour tous les deux, il s'agissait de leur première relation homosexuelle. Novices en la matière, ils avaient donc tâtonné, s'étaient découvert l'un et l'autre, explorant ce nouveau contexte amoureux.

Inconsciemment, les rôles avaient été distribués dès le premier acte. Dès cette fameuse première nuit de tendresse, passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. John « donnait » et Rodney « recevait », **(17)** encore que … les mots ne signifiaient rien. Ils s'aimaient, point final.

Ca lui paraissait aller de soi. John était leur responsable militaire, leur guide. Plus « mâle » que lui, plus « macho » **(18)** mais il était aussi le protecteur. Et Rodney en avait profité. S'appuyant sur lui, s'abritant dans ses bras. Trouvant dans ces nuits passées ensembles une grande force, un apaisement à ses angoisses, à ses peurs qui le submergeaient quelques fois. De plus en plus souvent enfait. Depuis que Radek avait décelé l'approche des vaisseaux ruches wraiths, en mettant en marche les détecteurs longue portée de la Cité. Et il y avait eu John.

°o°°O°°o°

Ca avait commencé avec une puissante attirance physique. Le toucher importait beaucoup dans les relations amoureuses, du moins pour Rodney. Avec John, ça avait été électrique. Intense. Ils s'étaient côtoyés durant plusieurs mois sans que rien ne se passe et il avait suffit d'un massage.

Un simple massage.

Rodney en prodiguait depuis des années, sans aucune connotation intime. D'ailleurs, il s'était toujours appliqué à ne pas utiliser ses dons de kiné sur ses petites amies. La kinésithérapie servait à soulager les souffrances des autres. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Toute sa vie, il avait usé de ses dons dans tous les domaines, pour se préparer une place au soleil, n'hésitant jamais à mettre en avant ses compétences, son intelligence. Pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il aurait pu faire de même avec les massages et utiliser ses connaissances en la matière pour charmer et séduire. Il s'en était abstenu. Compte tenu des conditions dans lesquelles il avait appris la kinésithérapie, ça lui aurait paru … déplacé, obscène.

°o°°O°°o°

Lorsque John lui avait demandé ce massage, il lui avait procuré une aide médicale. Sans arrières pensées. De toute manière, John avait jusqu'alors été son ami, juste ça, un _ami_, alors il n'avait rien imaginé de tel. Et puis il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, donc …

Ca aurait été Elisabeth ou Teyla, peut être aurait-il refusé, de crainte d'éveiller des sensations disons malvenues. Mais John ? Non, il n'avait jamais envisagé l'existence d'une quelconque d'attirance. Et ça avait été une révélation. Un électrochoc.

Un simple petit massage. Une incroyable magie des sens. Un sortilège.

Il avait redouté durant quelques heures le dégoût ou le mépris de John. A tort. Au contraire, le major John Sheppard n'avait jamais honte de rien, s'acceptait tel qu'il était. Sans se voiler la face. Et il avait fait le premier pas.

Au cours de cette première nuit, dans une succession de murmures, John lui avait dit que leur situation était critique, leur avenir incertain et leurs chances de survie infimes, que tout ça l'avait convaincu de se déclarer sans tarder et de le rejoindre. Parce qu'il souhaitait profiter au maximum, ne pas avoir de regrets. Savourer chaque minute, chaque seconde. Dans l'incertitude de leur devenir. Et il l'avait rassuré.

Sentir la présence de l'autre, sa chaleur. Savoir que quelqu'un est là, tout proche. Sécurisant. Et ses terreurs s'étaient endormies, évacuées grâce à la force, au courage, à la détermination de John. Il les lui avait transmis. Chaque jour, chaque nuit. A son contact, Rodney était passé de la peur, à l'acceptation de leur défaite inéluctable.

Puis à l'espoir.

°o°°O°°o°

Bon, vous connaissez la chanson, **ààààààà suiiiv **… Youhoooou …ben vous m'écoutez ? Doooooooonc je disais,

**A suiiiiiiiiiiiiivre**

Alors vous voulez d'autres indications sur le passé de Rodney ? La suite des flashs back ? Ou la suite tout court peut être ? mdr

(17) Désolée Bayas. :)

(18) Non, non, non, les Roroaddicts ne tapent pas l'auteuse, c'est lui qui le dit ! lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Mercimercimerci pour vos reviews ! **Ca faitvraiment, plaisir. Vous êtes adorables :) Ma version du passé de Rodney est assez tragique c'est vrai, mais malheureusement ce genre d'histoire est très courant. Et j'en remets une couche. **Alpheratz**, tu as trouvé, merci pour ton analyse, ça fait super plaisir. **Bayas,** comme tu es en manque de lecture … (lol) **VLU**, merciiiiiii pour la suite de Juliet :) Bon, je vous promets que ça finira bien, j'espère juste que c'est crédible. Aller, je vais arrêter de les tourmenter. Je suis une grande romantique, dans le fond … dans le _très_ fond ! (lol). Bizzzz

**Chapitre 12**

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney repensa aux nombreuses discussions qui avaient émaillé ces nuits passées dans les bras de John. Ce dernier refusait de s'avouer vaincu, persuadé qu'ils trouveraient une solution, qu'ils parviendraient à repousser l'assaut à venir des wraiths. Et puis, il lui avait finalement rendu l'envie de se battre, non ?

Il soupira. Il s'était appuyé sur John. Un peu trop peut être. Il s'était entièrement reposé sur lui en fait, lui faisant partager, lui _imposant_, ses peurs et ses doutes, sans réaliser que tout cela avait fini par miner son amant.

Rodney prenait conscience qu'il avait ajouté son anxiété à celle des autres, accentuant la pression qui s'accumulait sur les épaules du major : Elisabeth qui multipliait les réunions de crises, Carson qui angoissait de ne pas disposer de suffisamment de réserves de médicaments, Teyla, dont les cauchemars l'obsédaient, lui procurant des nuits d'insomnie et même Bates qui pourtant l'accablait de recommandations et de récriminations.

Pour un seul homme, même le plus endurant, rodé aux situations tendues, il venait un moment où la façade se fissurait. Et cédait.

John avait juste fini par craquer. Expulsant toute cette pression sur la seule chose qu'il pensait encore « maîtriser » : son amant. Rodney avait certainement été un exutoire. Cette jalousie maladive avait été le seul moyen pour son subconscient de restituer toutes les émotions qu'il refoulait : la nervosité, les inquiétudes, l'appréhension.

°o°°O°°o°

C'était ce que John venait de lui expliquer. Ce dont Carson lui avait permis de prendre conscience.

Carson.

Un ami comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Ainsi Carson savait pour eux. Rodney se surprit à sourire. Ce n'était pas problématique, en fait. L'écossais était un de ses meilleurs amis, un homme tolérant et généreux. Il ne les jugerait pas et saurait rester discret. Rodney avait toute confiance en lui, il remettrait sa vie entre ses mains sans la moindre hésitation.

Nouveau soupir. Bien. L'analyse psychologique de John était terminée. Merveilleux. Restait à appliquer la méthode à lui-même.

Rodney releva la tête et eut un rire amer. Lui ? C'était une autre affaire. Sacrément plus compliquée l'affaire.

Et il savait fort bien ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le lit. Il avait repoussé l'homme qu'il aimait, avait nié avoir un quelconque problème, refusé la discussion. Une discussion qui leur aurait permis d'aplanir les choses. De ranger définitivement cet « épisode » dans le classeur des « vieux souvenirs à ne ressortir sous aucun prétexte ». John avait compris ses peurs. Mais Rodney s'était énervé, l'avait quasiment insulté, lui et tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

Et John était parti.

Rodney regrettait. L'amertume lui serrait la gorge. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait du seul sentiment qui l'ait toujours accompagné. Sa vie durant. Sa vieille compagne de route. Avec tout le monde.

Avec John.

Comme toujours …

_**°flash back°**_

Rodney avança jusqu'au salon et la scène qu'il découvrit lui donna la nausée. Comme de coutume, son père se tenait au dessus de sa mère, lui assénant des coups de poings sans discontinuer, tout en lui hurlant des insultes. Mais pire que tout : _Jenny était là_, debout, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Tétanisée, en pleurs.

Rodney resta debout durant quelques minutes, immobile derrière sa sœur. Lui aussi paralysé. Puis, reprenant soudain ses esprits, il attrapa Jenny dans ses bras et la monta aussi vite que possible dans leur chambre. Il lui fit promettre de ne pas en bouger tant qu'il ne reviendrait pas la chercher.

Trop choquée pour protester, le visage noyé de larmes, elle hocha la tête. Elle obéirait, il le savait, elle l'écoutait toujours, lui accordant une confiance inconditionnelle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien quelques secondes, se força à sourire, ou du moins essaya, et la serra fortement contre lui. Puis il l'enferma dans la chambre.

Avant de redescendre.

_**°fin du flash back°**_

Rodney se cacha de nouveau le visage dans les mains. Il était tellement fatigué.

Les horreurs du passé semblaient reprendre toute leur force. Sans qu'il parvienne à les repousser. Il ne comprenait pas. Il croyait être parvenu à effacer tout cela. Les souvenirs de son enfance ne le laisserait ils donc jamais en paix ? Peut-être était-il vain d'espérer retrouver une certaine sérénité, une vie stable. Pas avec son lourd passé.

Le passé ne meurt jamais.

Des images sordides lui traversaient l'esprit, fulgurantes. Elles étaient comme imprimées sur ses rétines. Son père, sa mère.

Ses oreilles semblaient envahies par des bruits terribles. Des cris ravivés par sa mémoire. Des hurlements de douleurs, des pleurs. Le monde s'effaça autour de lui, les murs d'Atlantis s'effondrèrent et laissèrent place au papier teint défraîchi, aux meubles usés. Au canapé élimé. Et son père devant lui, perché au dessus de sa mère. Son père qui … qui …

°o°°O°°o°

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Dans son dos. Les bruits cessèrent, mais la scène semblait comme gravée devant ses yeux. Un bourdonnement remplaça les cris dans ses tympans. Il voyait son père se tourner vers lui, son regard mauvais, ses yeux injectés de sang. Ceux d'un homme imbibé d'alcool. Non. Il s'approchait de lui. Dans quelques secondes il le propulserait violemment contre le mur, et il y aurait encore du sang. Le sien.

NON !

Rodney attrapa brutalement la main qui l'effleurait, se dégageant, et fit volte face, tandis que son poing s'envolait et heurtait un corps mou et chaud Un cri de douleur l'arracha à ses souvenirs épouvantables, suivit d'un juron, puis plus rien. Et ensuite …

« Rodney ».

Rodney revint à la réalité en entendant la voix aimée qui prononçait son prénom, dans un grognement.

John. **(19)**

°o°°O°°o°

Dès que Rodney avait disparu dans l'autre pièce, John avait récupéré ses effets personnels et s'était rhabillé. En silence. Découragé.

Rodney lui avait envoyé une fin de non recevoir. Inutile d'insister, il ne dirait rien, aussi entêté qu'une mule. John avait une vague idée de ce qui le rendait si nerveux et savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui en lui forçant la main. Alors il s'était décidé à regagner ses quartiers, quitte à aborder le sujet à un autre moment, se morigénant pour son impatience. Il avait ouvert la porte et était resté quelques secondes sur le seuil. Brusquement indécis.

Une immense révolte était montée en lui. Non. Pas question de quitter cette chambre sans réponses ! Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Rodney et John était déterminé à connaître cette vérité qui bouleversait l'homme qu'il aimait. Une vérité douloureuse à un point tel que Rodney préférait le repousser et le chasser, plutôt que de lui parler ? Après cette nuit ?

C'était insensé.

Peu importe ce dont il s'agissait, John _devait_ savoir s'il voulait aider son amour à retrouver la paix. Autrement, ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner entre eux. Il avait donc reculé et laissé la porte se refermer. Puis s'était appuyé contre le mur, dans le recoin que formaient les murs de la salle de bain et de l'entrée.

Et il avait attendu. Calmement.

Rodney était ressorti de la pièce adjacente quelques secondes plus tard, en trombe, puis s'était figé. Sans le voir. Il s'était avancé dans la pièce, se déplaçant lentement, comme écrasé par une lourde charge, avait fixé le lit et s'était prit le visage dans les mains. Visiblement accablé. Les mots et le petit discours qu'avait préparés John étaient morts sur ses lèvres. Oui, quelque chose rongeait Rodney. Une grande douleur. Et ça rendait John fou. De ne pas savoir, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Alors, il avait laissé son cœur le guider, s'était approché de Rodney, doucement, silencieusement. **(19) **Et avait posé la main sur son épaule. Souhaitant plus que tout le consoler, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul. Lui réaffirmer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Pour le supplier de lui accorder sa confiance.

Et il avait récolté un superbe coup de poing !

°o°°O°°o°

Les derniers vestiges de son hallucination s'estompèrent et le regard de Rodney se porta sur l'homme debout en face de lui. John. Plié en deux, une main sur le menton, l'autre tendue en avant. Vers Rodney. Ou plutôt le maintenant à distance. Rodney écarquilla les yeux, atterré.

« Jo … John ? Je croyais que tu étais parti … je … ». La voix étouffée, il fit un pas et se pétrifia, anéanti par son geste.

« Tu pensais réellement que je pourrais partir et te laisser comme ça ? ».

La question, prononcée d'une voix volontairement douce, avait été posée purement pour la forme. Et atteignit Rodney au cœur.

Il y eut un court silence, le temps pour John de se remettre de cet uppercut. Woush ! Rodney avait une droite excellente, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier à l'avenir ! Le major s'apprêtait à lâcher une remarque quelque peu ironique, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus de Rodney. Des yeux brillants. Humides. Pleins de larmes contenues, choqués. Comme deux jours auparavant, dans le laboratoire.

Mais pour une tout autre raison cette fois.

°o°°O°°o°

« Je … je suis désolé John ». Yeux mouillés, voix tremblante, à peine audible. Okayyyy, un câlin rassurant semblait s'imposer avant d'entamer toute discussion.

« Ce n'est rien Rodney, ce n'est pas grave ». Enfin, quelques mots apaisants ne pouvaient pas faire de mal en même temps.

« Comment peux tu dire ça ? Je t'ai frappé ! ». Ouais, pas faux. Mais bon … John n'aimait pas la pointe aigue, limite hystérique qui perçait dans la voix de son amant. Pas du tout.

« Rodney calmes toi, okayy ? Tu ne m'as pas frappé … ». Yep, les rôles étaient inversés. Une demie heure plutôt, il s'autoflagéllait et Rodney niait l'évidence et maintenant … bref.

« Si, je t'ai frappé ». Un gémissement cette fois. Aussi douloureux à l'oreille qu'au cœur de John.

Rodney secouait la tête, sans même se rendre que les larmes glissaient sur ses joues. John le contempla, le cœur serré. Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? Quelles horreurs se cachaient derrière ce visage d'ordinaire buté, impérieux ou fier, et pour l'heure ravagé par l'incertitude, l'incompréhension. Et l'anxiété.

Il se rapprocha doucement et vint se placer face à Rodney, qui posa sur lui des yeux toujours écarquillés Il leva lentement la main droite et essuya tendrement les larmes qui baignaient les joues de l'homme qu'il aimait. Désemparé.

« Mais que t'arrive-t-il Rodney ? ».

John ne reconnut pas sa voix, déformée par l'inquiétude. Rodney se contenta de secouer encore la tête, visiblement en plein désarroi. Sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. Il accepta simplement l'étreinte de John et s'abandonna dans ses bras, tentant désespérément de contenir ses larmes. John sentit pourtant de violents sanglots lui soulever la poitrine, alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait convenir. Dans un tendre murmure.

« Viens par là ».

Il guida lentement Rodney vers le lit et l'obligea précautionneusement à s'asseoir à ses cotés. Puis après s'être adossé au mur, il l'attira tendrement contre son torse et passa les bras autour de lui, le serrant fermement. Rodney posa la joue contre lui, à hauteur de son cœur, et l'enlaça fortement, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'en aille. Une de ses mains chercha celle de John, qui la retint contre lui, les doigts entremêlés. L'autre s'accrocha au tee-shirt du major, crispée, les jointures blanches. Et il se laissa complètement aller, le corps secoué de sanglots. Déchiré, John raffermit son étreinte et pressa un peu plus les doigts de Rodney. Sa main libre vint errer sur son dos, dans une caresse apaisante. Puis un chuchotement, telle une litanie.

« Ca va aller mon amour, ça va aller. Je suis là ».

Il déposa furtivement un baiser sur le front de Rodney et le laissa déverser son trop plein d'émotions. Les larmes étaient quelques fois bénéfiques. Lorsqu'il était gamin, son père lui répétait qu'elles purifiaient le cœur et l'âme, des chagrins et des poisons qui les salissaient.

John l'espérait avec ferveur. De tout son cœur. Pour Rodney.

°o°°O°°o°

**A suivre … **

Ben quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est un gentil « _à suivre_ » là, non ? **…** Comment ça mes « _à suivre_ » ne sont jamais gentils ? C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

**(19) **Note et _avertissement_ : chères, très chères lectrices, je vous vois venir de loin. De très loin. Vous vous demandez probablement si je n'ai pas laissé là une jolie incohérence. Eh bien non, c'était parfaitement voulu : Rodney n'a ni vu, ni entendu John. Et puis John ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, hein? Il l'aime son Rodney!

Alors, la première d'entre vous qui me sort un truc du style _« wow, John doit avoir des ancêtres sioux »_ ou encore _« ben dis donc, il est vachement discret John »_ ou tout simplement _« c'est bizarre que Rodney n'ait rien entendu »_, gare à elle ! (J'ai toujours ma boite à fourmis). LOOOOL, mdr, oui je sais, je sais, je suis gravement atteinte.

En parlant de fourmis… **Emmaaaaaaa,** (sur un ton chantonnant) où sont les suites de « Peur » et « Révélation » ? … ok, je sors!


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai essayé d'updater vendredi, mais rien à faire, je n'arrivais même pas à accéder à mon compte ! (Méchant site, méchant !) Et je suis partie en week-end vendredi soir, donc … Mais voilà la suite.

Euh … pour celles qui n'ont plus de kleenex, il vaudrait mieux en acheter avant de lire ce chapitre. Mais je vous jure, _je vous_ _jure_ ça-finit-bien. Promis. Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer moi, je le trouvais mignon le chp 12, je pensais que vous seriez contentes que John console son Rodney : un petit câlin, un peu chamallow, en dépit des larmes. Ca a été l'effet inverse. Sorry.

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 12 + 1 (pour les superstitieuses !)**

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney pleurait. Silencieusement. Enveloppé par la chaleur des bras de John. Etroitement enlacé. Il lui semblait que les larmes ne se tariraient jamais, que son cœur et son esprit, comme engourdis, étaient sur le point d'exploser. Il aurait voulu hurler sa peine et son angoisse. Se débarrasser de ce nœud qui l'étreignait tout entier. Qui l'étouffait. Une douleur dont il ne parvenait même pas à déterminer la source.

La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré comme ça, c'avait été à la mort de sa mère. Et Jenny l'avait consolé. Sa petite sœur, celle qu'il avait toujours protégée. Ce jour là, les rôles avaient été inversés. Elle l'avait serré contre elle, avait mêlé ses larmes aux siennes, il s'était réfugié dans ses bras, plié en deux, suffoqué de chagrin. Dévoré par ce sentiment d'injustice. Et aujourd'hui, John.

°o°°O°°o°

Les pleurs cessèrent un long moment plus tard. Rodney se sentait faible, comme vidé de toute énergie. Il entendait battre le cœur de John, tout contre son oreille, sentait la puissance de ses bras autour de lui. Percevait sa chaleur, son soutien muet.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Avec l'aide de Carson, le major était parvenu à faire le point sur son propre état d'esprit, avait retrouvé ses facultés de raisonnement, s'était excusé. La scène du laboratoire ne se reproduirait plus, Rodney en avait la certitude. Maintenant. A la lumière de ce que lui avait révélé John ce matin. Et pourtant, ils avaient fait l'amour avant de passer aux explications.

Il s'était donné à John sans même connaître la vérité. Ni écouter ses excuses. Il lui avait pardonné avant que John n'ait prononcé la moindre parole, _avant_ son mea culpa. Avant qu'il ne se présente devant lui, la nuit précédente.

_Avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre. _

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney avait « pardonné » en comprenant qu'il se retrouverait seul. Comme il l'avait toujours été avant John. Il redoutait tant la solitude, qu'il avait « pardonné » la violence de John sans même attendre son repentir.

Et il l'avait supplié de lui faire l'amour.

Comme si … comme si en lui offrant son corps, Rodney pouvait l'attacher à lui. Le retenir. Une obligation. La seule solution pour lui de récupérer l'amour de John. A croire que leur séparation était de son fait, que c'était à _lui_ d'obtenir le pardon de John.

Comme s'il avait été coupable.

Rodney s'était cru responsable de la violence de John, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Inconsciemment. Et en conséquence il s'était sentit obligé de se faire « absoudre ». D'expier sa « faute ». A l'instar de sa mère, tant d'années auparavant.

Durant toute son enfance, il avait assisté à ses humiliations, ses souffrances quotidiennes. Il l'avait vue, impuissant, accepter les humiliations, les insultes et la violence de son père. Lui attribuer constamment des « circonstances atténuantes ». Courber le dos face aux outrages.

Subir, encore et encore.

Et Rodney avait reproduit ce schéma, calquant son comportement sur celui de sa mère.

°o°°O°°o°

NON ! Rodney n'était pas responsable et encore moins coupable. Et pourtant … pourtant il avait agit exactement comme si ç'avait été le cas, s'était donné ce rôle. Ou du moins, était-ce l'image qu'il renvoyait.

Non ! Non, il _aimait_ John, il lui avait _pardonné_, rien de plus ! On pardonne toujours à ceux qu'on aime, n'est ce pas ? Parce que … parce qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans eux. Surtout quand ce sont des personnes qui le méritent. De celles qui commettent rarement des erreurs. L'erreur est humaine, après tout. Tout le monde peut se tromper. Et puis, _rien_ n'interdit de pardonner, _rien_ n'est impardonnable. Pour peu que la « faute » et le « pardon » soient justifiés. Hormis peut-être la mort.

Oui, c'était juste ça. Il ne voulait pas perdre John à cause des ombres de son passé. Et bien sûr …

_John n'était en rien similaire à son père. _

Cette seule pensée était grotesque. Rodney le savait pertinemment au fond de lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait partagé cette nuit avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Deux vérités en une seule phrase : son amour pour John, ainsi que la passion et la tendresse véritables de cette nuit.

°o°°O°°o°

Mais il y avait les souvenirs …

A chaque fois que Rodney pensait avoir trouvé une certaine stabilité, dès qu'il découvrait qu'il pouvait lui aussi être heureux, les horreurs de son enfance ressurgissaient. Le submergeaient aussi fortement qu'une lame de fond. Sa relation avec John ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il y avait vraiment cru cette fois et voilà que … Même à des années lumières, son père parvenait encore à lui gâcher la vie.

Comme toujours.

Rodney remua légèrement et étendit les jambes. Il se pelotonna tout contre John, cherchant une position confortable. Puis laissa son regard errer sur la vue offerte sur la mer. Cette cité était le seul univers qui lui ai jamais accordé le droit d'être lui. De ne pas avoir à jouer de rôle. Les mots sortirent sans qu'il n'y pense. Sans même qu'il ne souhaite les arrêter.

« Je deviens comme lui John … ».

°o°°O°°o°

Un chuchotement rauque. Lourd d'angoisse.

John attendait une remarque depuis quelques minutes déjà, dès que Rodney avait cessé de pleurer, en fait. Patient et anxieux, à la fois. Sachant que l'instant était grave, que Rodney allait peut être se livrer. Ou peut être pas.

Il adopta également une voix basse pour répondre, craignant de troubler ou d'effrayer Rodney s'il usait d'un ton trop fort. Redoutant qu'il ne se renferme dans sa coquille, aussi bien qu'une huître. Une fois de plus.

« Mais de _qui_ parles tu ? ».

« De mon père. Il … Il … ». Rodney inspira profondément. « Je t'ai frappé. Je suis comme lui.».

John n'osa pas interrompre le silence qui régna ensuite, cherchant à analyser la signification de cette courte phrase. A l'admettre, surtout.

Et Rodney parla, déterminé à tout raconter. La peur, les cris. La violence. Cette nuit où tout avait basculé, vingt quatre ans plus tôt. Pour que son amant sache ce qui c'était passé, qu'il connaisse la vérité, dont jusqu'alors seul Carson avait été le dépositaire. Telle une confession.

_**°flash back°**_

En regagnant le salon, un grand froid envahit soudain Rodney. Sa mère ne criait plus. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée, sans attirer l'attention de son père, qui s'acharnait toujours sur elle. Elle ne se défendait même plus, ne faisait plus aucun geste. Inerte, les yeux clos. Etendue sans connaissance sur le sol. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, d'habitude son père la battait, mais jamais jusqu'à ce point Il fallait bien qu'elle reste consciente. Pour la suite.

Une effroyable terreur s'empara de Rodney, qui se jeta en hurlant sur le dos de son père. Sans réfléchir, sous le coup de l'immense angoisse qui l'habitait.

« Lâches-la ! Tu vas la tuer ! Lâches-la ».

D'un revers de la main, son père le repoussa violemment et Rodney heurta douloureusement le mur. Il sentit des larmes de souffrance couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de rage aussi. Il regarda sa mère une dernière fois, son père complètement dément. Et prit sa décision.

_**°fin du flash back°**_

Le cœur serré, la bouche sèche, John écoutait le récit cette nuit d'été. Une nuit évidemment gravée dans la mémoire de Rodney. Dans ses moindres détails. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que Rodney ait pu connaître une enfance aussi sordide.

Le ton quasi paisible dont son amant usait pour relater ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là, lui glaçait le sang. John aurait presque cru qu'il lui parlait d'un simple fait divers, lu au hasard, au détour d'une page du journal. Une histoire « classique ». De celles qui noircissent une minuscule colonne du quotidien local, dix lignes en page 14. Et hop, ni vu, ni connu, remplacée par une autre le lendemain. Une scène identique, avec redistribution des rôles.

Et pourtant il s'agissait du drame dont Rodney avait été un des acteurs principaux.

_**°flash back°**_

Rodney se releva, endolori, le nez en sang, monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents. En silence. Il n'entendait même plus les cris de son père, plongé dans un univers cotonneux. Irréel. Juste un bourdonnement, un bruit de fond, diffus.

Confus, il ouvrit l'armoire ancienne, comme dans un rêve, agenouillé, en sortit une boite en bois qui émit un grincement lorsqu'il souleva le couvercle. Et il prit délicatement l'objet qui s'y trouvait. Il le contempla quelques secondes, puis se releva et prit de nouveau la direction du salon. En passant il avisa le téléphone et émit un appel. Un court appel. Calme. Poli.

A la police.

« Venez vite s'il vous plait. Je vais tuer mon père ».

_**°fin du flash back°**_

John contempla le visage de Rodney, nota sa mine pâle, son regard absent, toujours fixé sur l'horizon. Un regard étrangement calme. Si éloigné de la vivacité dont étaient coutumiers ses yeux bleus. Le major serra les dents, oscillant entre colère, rage et tristesse. Et bien d'autres sentiments qu'il était incapable d'identifier.

Puis son cœur manqua un battement. Ses bras se contractèrent autour du corps de son amant, presque inconsciemment. Rodney avait prononcé cette phrase terrible.

« _Je vais tuer mon père _».

Rodney continua, conservant cette voix curieusement fluide, ce regard vide. Plongeant un peu plus dans cet univers glauque et abject que constituait le souvenir de cette nuit où sa vie a été entièrement chamboulée. Où _il_ avait changé.

_**°flash back°**_

Rodney lâcha le téléphone, laissant pendre le combiné, d'où provenait des paroles pressantes. Des cris.

Encore. Toute sa vie ressemblait à un cri, terrible, pesant.

Il entra de nouveau dans le salon, comme un automate, s'appliquant à ne fixer que son père toujours au dessus de sa mère.

« Je t'avais dis de la lâcher … ».

Sa voix était étrangement calme, lente. Il lui semblait être totalement détaché de la réalité, comme s'il assistait à la scène en spectateur. Rodney vit son père relever la tête, il nota son regard fou, puis la lueur de lucidité qui apparu dans ses yeux. L'incrédulité. Et la haine se plaça à son tour dans la ronde. A l'inverse, Rodney conservait un calme olympien.

« Tu veux me tuer petit morveux ? ». Son père se mit debout,

« Eh bien vas y ! … Si tu en as le courage ». Il écarta les bras, les yeux déments.

« Alors tu n'as pas les c de le faire ? Hein ? Tu es tellement lâche. Pitoyable. Aussi minable que ta mère ».

Il agrémenta cette dernière phrase d'un coup de pied vicieux dans le dos de la femme étendue à ses pieds et poursuivit. Des insultes, des moqueries, des paroles cruelles. Qui n'en finissaient pas. Il ne les laisserait jamais tranquilles. Jamais. Il serait toujours là. Pour leur faire du mal. A moins que … Rodney épaula, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément …

… et tira.

Et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit.

_**°fin du flash back°**_

°o°°O°°o°

… ahem **…** je sèche là. Panne d'inspiration pour la note de fin. Que puis-je dire ?

**A suivre …** ? ou bien, **Fin du chapitre **?

Bah, je vous laisse le choix. Vous me tenez au courant ? lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews ! **Vous êtes des nanges (oui, oui, des nanges ! On dit un nange, donc des nanges !), avec un grand N ! Comment ça il faut que je regarde dans le dictionnaire!

**CalimeroAlhenorr**. Ma semaine en quelques mots. _Lundi soir_ : retour d'un w-e génial, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes _Mardi matin 10h_ : horriiiiiiiiible douleur dentaire. _Midi_ : ma joue droite a doublé de volume, impossible de voir un dentiste en urgence. _Dans la nuit_ : impossible de dormir, trop mal. Pleure. _Mercredi _: rdv aux Urgences dentaires à la Pitié-Salpétrière. Verdict : dent de sagesse … Oh mon Dieu … noooooon _Dans la nuit_ : cf la précédente. _Jeudi _: arrach … (euh trop barbare comme terme), retirage de dent, (bcp plus « délicat »). _Jeudi am, vendredi, samedi_ : pas manger, nausées, médicaments, nausées, mamannnnnn veux mourirrrrrr. _Dimanche_ : va mieux, mais peu mieux faire.

Génial, non ? Et le pire, le _pire_ c'est qu'il reste une _autre_ à « retirer ». Veux paaaaaas pleurrrrre. Oui je suis douillette, lâche, et tout ce que vous voulez, je le reconnais …mais je déteeeeeste le dentiste!

Bon j'arrête de raconter mes malheurs ! V'la la suite. Bonne lecture!

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 14**

°o°°O°°o°

John resserra son étreinte autour de Rodney, comme pour lui transmettre un peu de sa force. Pour lui prouver sa présence et le rattacher au moment présent. Pour ne pas le laisser sombrer dans les méandres de ses terribles souvenirs.

Bon sang ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle … une telle abomination ! Certes, cet acte était justifiable, les circonstances expliquaient la décision prise par Rodney, mais tout de même …

_Un parricide_ …

°o°°O°°o°

John songea à sa propre enfance, si différente, si douce. A son père, le Colonel William Sheppard **(20)**.

Cet homme merveilleux l'avait guidé depuis son enfance. Toujours à ses côtés, malgré les absences dues à son métier. Il lui avait enseigné la vie. La vie avec un V majuscule. Intraitable sur les travaux scolaires, intransigeant sur les bonnes manières, le respect, mais tellement présent, toujours disponible. Bourré d'humour.

Il se remémora les conversations « masculines » de son adolescence, une bière à la main – en cachette de sa mère ! - devant un match télévisé. Les parties de football **(20)** du samedi matin. Ponctuées par les rires et les cris d'encouragement de sa mère – pour ses fils bien sûr ! – elles se terminaient invariablement par une mêlée générale sur le gazon du jardin familial. Prétexte pour John et son jeune frère d'infliger chatouilles et autres douces tortures à leur père, sous le regard amusé et bienveillant de Lauren Sheppard.

°o°°O°°o°

Une femme généreuse, aimante. Une mère idéale, douce et stricte à la fois. Les grillades qui suivaient ces folles matinées étaient toujours un vrai régal. Et les gâteaux, les gâteaux ! Chaque dimanche, les odeurs qui emplissaient la cuisine de leur pavillon de banlieue, attiraient systématiquement trois loups Sheppardiens gourmands, aux yeux brillants de convoitise et aux estomacs manifestant bruyamment leur intérêt !

En semaine, accaparée par ses fonctions d'assistante sociale, elle ne pouvait pas toujours leur préparer de bons dîners. Elle n'était certes pas du genre « femme au foyer », mais cuisiner représentait à ses yeux des moments de détente, consacrés à sa famille. Elle oubliait alors les « dossiers » douloureux, ces enfants qu'elle rencontrait dans le cadre de son travail.

Quelques fois, Lauren leur racontait ses morceaux de vie, ces existences naissantes, à peines écloses et déjà fanées. Déjà salies. Volées. Pour que Mike et lui sachent, qu'ils soient conscients des drames qui existaient ailleurs. Sous le regard attentif, rempli de gravité et d'amour de leur père, qui admirait la force morale de son épouse.

Des enfants battus, violentés, aux regards vides, qui avaient connu des horreurs sans noms. Des enfants qui n'en étaient plus, qui ne l'avaient jamais été.

Des enfants comme Rodney.

°o°°O°°o°

Maintenant qu'il savait, qu'il _comprenait_ les atrocités qui avaient jalonné la vie de son amant, John regrettait presque de l'avoir amené à parler de son passé. Mais paradoxalement, il était heureux que Rodney lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour tout lui raconter.

Il déposa un baiser plein de douceur dans les cheveux de l'homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras et le vit fermer les yeux, en réponse.

_**°flash back°**_

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit.

Jusqu'à ce que retentissent les premières sirènes. Jusqu'à ce que la police arrive, suivie de l'ambulance. Les policiers le trouvèrent assis à coté de sa mère, épongeant doucement le sang qui coulait de ses multiples blessures. Refusant de poser les yeux sur son père.

Sur l'homme qu'il avait tué.

Le premier policier s'agenouilla devant lui et lui retira délicatement la carabine des mains. Puis, il le regarda si tristement, avec une telle pitié, que Rodney fondit en larmes et s'écroula dans ses bras. L'homme le réconforta un moment puis l'emmena dans la salle de bain et commença à lui laver les mains, jusqu'à ce que Rodney soit en mesure de rester debout et à continuer de se laver seul.

_**°fin du flash back°**_

Voilà, John savait tout.

Rodney serra les paupières. **(21)** Pour effacer ces images cauchemardesques qui le poursuivaient depuis toujours. Il n'avait plus jamais touché une arme depuis. Enfin, sauf sur Atlantis. Ici, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais ça avait été si dur de reprendre une arme en main. De ne pas montrer à John, à tous les autres à quel point ça le révulsait.

Alors il avait joué le rôle du Docteur Rodney McKay, scientifique de son état, exécrable. Grommelant contre ces militaires persuadés que les armes réglaient tous les problèmes, « incapables d'user de leurs neurones et dopés à la testostérone ». Rechignant à prendre ses fameuses leçons de tirs, destinées à lui assurer un minimum d'autodéfense sur le terrain. Feignant constamment la maladresse. Mais il y était tout de même parvenu, il avait osé retoucher à une arme.

Parce que son père avait survécu.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney l'avait seulement blessé. Au moins, n'avait-il pas la mort d'un homme sur la conscience. Même un homme comme son père. Ce dernier s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, pour finir en prison. Il avait écopé d'une peine suffisamment lourde pour que sa famille soit tranquille durant quelques années.

Quand à sa mère …

Eléonore McKay n'avait plus jamais été la même après ça. Elle avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité, mais avait gardé de pénibles séquelles de cette soirée de violence. Des difficultés pour marcher, un boitement prononcé de la jambe gauche, des douleurs dans le dos, dès qu'elle conservait la même position trop longtemps.

Rodney s'était alors décidé à prendre des cours de kinésithérapie, avec l'aide soignante qui venait chaque semaine s'occuper sa mère. Pour la soulager, apaiser ses souffrances. **(22)**

°o°°O°°o°

Jenny avait grandit dans un environnement plus calme que le sien. Dieu merci. Les rires avaient de nouveau résonné dans leur maison. Mais avec cette ombre qui ternissait leurs regards. Toujours présente.

Sa mère, vieillie prématurément, s'était éteinte doucement, dix ans après cette nuit tragique. Son corps ayant enduré trop de violences, n'avait pas résisté.

Elle s'était endormie, paisiblement, entourée de son fils, dont elle était si fière, son « Einstein » comme elle disait. Serrant dans la sienne, la main de sa fille, qui débutait à peine ses études de médecine. Et Rodney avait eu envie de hurler. Son chagrin, sa colère. Son amertume. Parce que ce père qu'il haïssait tant était encore en vie, lui. En prison certes, mais vivant.

Pas sa mère.

Il avait fait jurer à Jenny de ne jamais tolérer ce genre de comportement, de toujours rester loin de leur père. D'être toujours égale à elle-même, forte, parce qu'elle l'était devenue avec l'âge. Plus que lui, en vérité.

Et ensuite sa carrière l'avait entraîné au quatre coin du globe. Les Etats-Unis, la Russie, l'Antarctique. La mort de sa mère avait rempli Rodney d'amertume et insensiblement il s'était éloigné de sa sœur, sans le vouloir. Pour fuir ce passé qui le hantait.

Et puis il y avait eu Atlantis, sa grande aventure, son rêve.

Et John.

°o°°O°°o°

John était atterré. Par les souffrances passées et actuelles de son amant. Ses doutes, ses angoisses. Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Pas étonnant. Le major avait effectivement toujours pensé que la vie de Rodney avait du être dure, mais de là à envisager de telles horreurs …

Et Rodney se croyait atteint par la même violence que son père ? C'était du plus haut ridicule. Non violent convaincu – et pour cause - il prônait toujours les solutions pacifiques, encourageait constamment John à dédaigner l'usage des armes, à faire marcher ses neurones, plutôt que sa testostérone, et là … il se persuadait qu'il devenait comme son père ? Non, c'était franchement insensé.

Okayyy temps de mettre les points sur les « i ». Son scientifique préféré se mettait à « psychoter » pour un simple coup de poing. Pfffff pour un génie, quelques fois …

« Rodney … tu ne vas pas te comparer avec … avec … tu n'as rien à voir avec … cette _ordure_ ».

Rodney secoua la tête contre son torse et ouvrit la bouche. John poursuivit, véhément.

« Non ! Ecoutes moi, tu as eu un sursaut. Un simple _sursaut_. Je t'ai surpris et tu as eu un réflexe. Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire de telles idioties. ».

Nouvelle tentative d'interruption.

« Tais toi et laisse moi finir ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. Et tu ne reproduis pas non plus le comportement de ta mère. Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette nuit nous l'avons partagée, _par amour_ et uniquement pour cette raison. Le reste n'a aucune importance. »

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney resta immobile et silencieux, de longues minutes, laissant les paroles de John le pénétrer. Le transcender. Non de dieu, mais qu'est ce qui leur arrivait ? Qu'est ce qui _lui_ arrivait ? Normalement, il parvenait parfaitement à repousser ces terribles souvenirs et là ils le submergeait sans qu'il ne puisse lutter contre eux. Il n'y comprenait rien. Certes, la scène du labo avait été rude, mais tout de même. Il soupira.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe John, je crois … je suis épuisé en fait … ».

John l'écouta attentivement. Et lui fournit la plus simple des réponses. La plus logique aussi.

« Tu es fatigué. Sous pression. Et du coup sacrément moins résistant ».

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis tendu et pourtant … »

« Tu broies du noir, Rodney, parce que tu n'arrives pas à trouver la solution miracle pour sauver la cité. Et l'expédition. Tu es notre petit génie et tu es impuissant. Et cette situation te rend dingue, elle te rappelle les époques de ta vie durant lesquelles tu as ressenti cette impuissance. Ton enfance. Tu effectues un parallèle. ».

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney relava la tête contre le torse de John, la joue toujours collée contre son cœur, et le regarda interloqué, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres. Ironique, le sourire.

« Tu prends des cours chez le Docteur Heightmeyer ? »

John sourit, heureux de retrouver un peu de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Non, c'est Carson qui m'a ouvert les yeux. »

« Ah oui, bien sûr ».

Rodney reprit sa position première et s'enfonça un peu plus entre les bras de John. Il était si bien ainsi. Maintenant tout lui paraissait plus clair. John avait raison. Il avait eut raison dès le début. Rodney avait un problème. Tout était lié finalement. Son passé, qu'il n'avait jamais entièrement enterré. Le présent, avec toute la tension qu'ils subissaient en ce moment. Et cette relation avec John, la scène du laboratoire. Leur nuit d'amour. Les peurs sur leur avenir. Tout s'était mélangé dans sa tête.

°o°°O°°o°

L'analyse leur indiquait juste ce qui n'allait pas. Pas les solutions à opposer aux problèmes. Ou du moins, aucune concernant la survie d'Atlantis et l'avancée des wraiths. En revanche, son enfance et la violence de son père ne reviendraient plus le hanter. Tout était consommé. Le parallèle que Rodney avait inconsciemment établit entre son amour avec John et l'histoire de ses parents était tombé. Grâce à John.

Son père avait disparu de ses pensées. Pour un long moment, espérait-il. Pour le reste … Bah Rodney était un génie, non ? Bientôt, il trouverait le moyen de repousser victorieusement les wraiths, _le_ truc miracle, il jaillirait de son laboratoire, tel un diable de sa boite, courrait à la salle de contrôle, annonçant à tous la bonne nouvelle, les yeux brillants et ...

Ils s'en sortiraient. Tous. Il devait juste croire en ses capacités, garder la foi. Continuer à espérer. Ne pas abandonner. Jamais.

Mais tout de suite, il voulait juste savourer un lever de soleil. Dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

**FIN ! **

Non, je plaisante. lol. En fait il reste un chapitre, donc **A suiiiiivre …** mais je pense faire une ou des suites.Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(20) Je crois avoir lu que le père de John était Colonel. Pour le football, bah ça parait logique, c'est classique dans les familles américaines. Sinon c'est le basket. Son enfance parait idyllique comparée à celle de John, mais elle est somme toute classique. Euh … j'ai peut être un peu abusé pour le métier de sa mère, mais bon on se refait pas !

(21) Oui, oui, ma Rieval, je crois que ça se dit ;) bisous

(22) Pour répondre à la question de VLU du premier chapitre. Oui, oui je sais que je suis allée chercher une histoire bien tragique pour expliquer pourquoi Rodney est expert ès massage, mais bon, encore une fois, on ne se refait pas ! lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

Oui, oui, je sais ça fait un bail que vous attendez les suites de mes fics, mais rassurez vous, ça arrive. Lentement, mais sûrement ;)

Bon, je pensais à cette suite depuis un bon moment, en fait. Alors un petit bonus façon délire, arrosé à la sauce lemonesque, ça vous tente ? Ben dans ce cas, bonne lecture !

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 15**

°o°°O°°o°

_Quelques jours plus tard… _

John sentit la chaleur du soleil avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière, vive, pénétra sous ses paupières closes, écartant les dernières brumes du sommeil. Il ronchonna indistinctement. Maudites baies vitrées.

Il allongea une jambe et enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller, se détournant de la fenêtre. Il garda les yeux fermés un instant, savourant cette phase de « pré-réveil ». Hum. Profiter de la douceur de la couette encore quelques minutes, étirer l'autre jambe. Tendre le bras, tâtonner les draps.

Avancer lentement une main, jouer au petit crabe **(23)**, et finalement toucher le corps chaud reposant à ses cotés, se rapprocher de son amant, le câliner, l'embrasser et …

… Ah bah non … changement de programme …

°o°°O°°o°

Le problème avec les câlins du petit matin anticipés, c'est que lorsque l'amant en question, sensé réchauffer, faire-des-papouilles-des-bisous-et-d'autres-petites-joies-gagatisantes **(24)** ne répond pas présent, les jolis rêves de tendresse s'effondrent. Brutalement.

Et la petite bulle chamallow qui va avec – celle contenant toooous les petits fantasmes en préparation, sous une forme trèèèèès imagée – eh bien … flop ! Piouf, disparue, évanouie, plus rien ! Nada, niet !

Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que l'homme de sa vie, celui qui lui occasionnait un _boumboumbadaboum_ impressionnant dans la poitrine à chaque apparition … n'était pas dans le lit. Leur lit. L'endroit dont il ne devrait jamais trop s'éloigner. Jamais.

C'est vrai après tout, John pourrait le vouloir à portée de main. Juste pour le serrer dans ses bras, lui prendre les lèvres dans un baiser tour à tour gourmand, tendre ou passionné, laisser ses mains vagabonder sur son corps … sa bouche également … et pourquoi pas ... Mmm … à voir.

Il aurait pu caresser ce corps désormais connu dans ses moindres recoins, s'amuser des frissons qui le secoueraient, observer l'éclat de ses yeux bleus quand il décollerait, et enfin contempler le voile qui assombrirait ces mêmes yeux bleus quand il reviendrait doucement de son voyage parmi les étoiles.

Mais non, ça n'était pas possible ! Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que le dit « homme de sa vie » ne dormait pas à ses côtés. Déjà debout. Et voilà comment toute une stratégie minutieusement mise en place depuis la veille, tombait à l'eau. Plan A, kaput.

°o°°O°°o°

Grrrrrrrr, John tourna encore un peu dans le lit, bougon. Il détestait se réveiller sans Rodney. C'était une incohérence, une … une aberration dans une monde parfaitement ordonné ! Ben quoi ! L'homme qu'il aimait quittait leur lit en catimini, sans même lui faire un câlin, le fameux « câlin-du-matin-sans-lequel-toute-bonne-journée-ne-peut-pas-commencer-sinon-ce-n'est-pas-une-bonne-journée » et il devrait accepter ça en souriant, hocher la tête et dire « ya pas de mal, c'est pas grave » ? Non mais ça va pas !

Il resta plusieurs minutes se tourner et se retourner dans le lit, puis se décida à se lever. Son édredon personnel ayant brusquement une crise aigue de bougeotte, il fallait bien qu'il le retrouve, hein ? Il balança les draps autour de lui de manière désordonnée, battant aveuglément des pieds et des mains. Et après avoir soulevé une paupière, puis l'autre, puis les deux en même temps, il haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Les yeux mi-clos, il tourna la tête à droite. Pas de Rodney. Virage du cou à 180 degré, regard en coin vers la gauche … oh surprise, toujours pas de Rodney. Personne sur le balcon, personne en train de fouiller dans l'armoire. Sous le lit peut être ? Ou était encore passé ce maudit …

°o°°O°°o°

Un bruit d'eau lui parvint aux oreilles.

Aaaaaaah, voilà. Son astrophysicien préféré – quoi encore ? En toute objectivité, Rodney était le meilleur, non ? - devait probablement prendre sa douche.

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de John Sheppard, accessoirement Major de l'USAF et responsable militaire de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la nuit il redevenait John … Mouais, là c'était _déjà_ le matin, okay ! Empêcheur(ses)s de tourner en rond va ! Mais _avant_ 08h00 c'était encore la nuit … pas encore le _vrai_ matin, quoi.

Doooonc … Le sourire se fit machiavélique et s'étendit jusqu'aux oreilles.

John se mit debout, s'étira les bras et fit rouler ses épaules. Puis après avoir lissé, l'air de rien, les jambes de son bas de jogging, le regard innocent, l'air angélique, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Silencieusement.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney frottait. De haut en bas et de bas en haut. Il appuyait fortement, encore et encore, n'oubliant aucun endroit. C'était un de ses moments préférés du matin, il se sentait tellement mieux après. Oui, un vrai bonheur. C'était une des premières choses qu'il faisait au réveil, et tant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, une sorte de tension l'habitait.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de bien être qui l'envahissait. Sa main glissa durant un moment d'inattention et il jura intérieurement.

Ben c'était malin, elle était toute poisseuse maintenant.

Il ouvrit le robinet, passa sa main sous l'eau et reprit son activité de l'autre. Il allait plus loin maintenant, plus en profondeur. Ses mouvements étaient ordonnés, précis. Rapides. Il déplaça ses doigts pour donner plus d'ampleur à ses va-et-vient. Oui, c'était bien mieux comme ça, plus de souplesse. Humm …

_« slush »_

Oh non. Le petit bruit étouffé derrière lui annonçait l'ouverture de la porte. John.

Rodney se figea, et de nouveau, pesta mentalement, mortifié. John ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il faisait, quelle poisse, c'était quand même un peu gênant. Chaque matin, il s'était attaché à être prudent, ne souhaitant en aucun cas que John le surprenne en train de … et là …

Il s'obligea à garder le dos droit et cessa tout mouvement, attendant la remarque sarcastique ou moqueuse que ne manquerait pas de lui lancer John. Il attendit … attendit … attendit.

Rien. Pas un mot, pas un éclat de rire. Moui … Après tout ce n'était pas si poilant que ça … **(25)**

°o°°O°°o°

Il y eut un bruit de pas et John s'appuya finalement contre son dos, glissant les bras autour de sa taille. Les pensées de Rodney s'interrompirent instantanément et firent place à un « bip » pressant, genre signal d'alarme. Okay, visiblement, John était en mode « grand méchant loup » ce matin **(26)**.

Et justement, le loup humain précédemment mentionné venait de poser une bouche tiède sur sa nuque. Avant de la faire glisser vers son oreille.

Rodney frémit et sourit intérieurement, quoique encore un peu embarrassé. Etre surpris dans une position comme la sienne n'était guère plaisant.

« Bonjour mon amour ».

Silence.

La voix enrouée de John, tout contre son oreille, provoqua de curieux tressaillements le long du dos de Rodney.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? ». Silence, silence. Ah, peut être un semblant de marmottement ?

« Je vois que tu es un peu … _occupé_ ».

Marmottement beaucoup plus distinct … Un peu plus sonore aussi.

Ah, ben voilà, le petit commentaire ironique avait finit par sortir. Rodney se retint de répliquer, dans sa situation c'était quelque peu … risqué. Et pas franchement commode. Il ne faudrait pas en mettre partout non plus. Il s'autorisa juste une moitié de soupir – exaspéré le soupir - la tête penchée en arrière.

°o°°O°°o°

John mordilla doucement la peau tendre du cou de Rodney, retenant un sourire. Lorsqu'il avait commandé l'ouverture de la porte, il s'était attendu à trouver Rodney sous la douche. Son plan B, pouvait peut être encore fonctionner.

Mais quand il était entré, il s'était immobilisé, n'ayant pas prévu la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. D'un autre coté, c'était logique, Rodney était un homme normalement constitué après tout. Certes ce n'était pas franchement sexy, mais tout le monde faisait pareil, hein ?

Bah, ça ne l'avait pas arrêté. En fait, ça pouvait même l'aider. Le plan B tombait à l'eau, certes. Restait le plan C. Son préféré. Il s'était avancé, avait enlacé Rodney et avait commencé à s'amuser. D'autant que Rodney lui facilitait la tâche. Et puis il semblait un peu gêné. Elément non négligeable. Un Rodney dont les pensées sont déjà occupées, est un Rodney qui réagit au quart de tour. Chouette.

John le sentit frissonner sous ses caresses. Yep, étape une enclenchée : préparer la peau.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney ferma les yeux. Les picotements qui le parcouraient à chaque caresse commençaient à produire leur effet. La bouche mutine de John se posa juste derrière son oreille. Dans ce petit creux derrière le lobe, ce petit creux tellement sensible … Un frisson remonta lentement le long de son dos et Rodney sursauta. Sa main dérapa de nouveau et se retrouva encore une fois collante et salie. Et zut.

Les lèvres de John glissèrent ensuite sur le cou, lentement. Une véritable torture. Sa langue l'effleurait par à coup, provoquant sursauts et frémissements à répétition. Puis il mordilla doucement la peau, et Rodney se contracta contre lui, électrisé.

John rit doucement, savourant l'effet qu'il faisait à son astrophysicien.

« Tu préfères que je te laisse terminer, mon cœur ? ».

La voix rauque de John arracha de nouveaux frissons à Rodney. Mon cœur ? Après « mon amour », voilà qu'il lui donnait du « mon cœur ». Ben voyons. Il ne manquait plus que le « mon trésor » et la liste des surnoms ridicules serait bouclée. Pffffff.

« Hmmpff ».

Le grognement indistinct occasionna un nouveau rire chez John, qui se colla un peu plus fortement contre son dos. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur le torse de Rodney, et sa bouche se mit à butiner les épaules massives, lâchant une série de baisers légers entrecoupés de mots doux, mordillant ça et la peau.

°o°°O°°o°

_« cling »_

Ah ? John sourit. Quelque chose était tombé dans le lavabo. Un bruit d'eau s'ensuivit. Rodney émit un borborygme étranglé et se frotta rapidement les mains sous le filet d'eau, tentant de se pencher en avant. Sans succès.

John le retint contre lui, enroulant les bras autour de lui à la manière d'un serpent. Ses doigts tracèrent des cercles concentriques autour des mamelons. Des ronds de plus en plus rapprochés, mais tellement lents. Puis il titilla les boutons de chairs, tout en continuant à lui parsemer le cou de baisers. Incitant de ce fait Rodney à accélérer la cadence du nettoyage de ses mains.

John fit malicieusement descendre ses doigts sur le ventre, amusé par les tressaillements qui parcouraient désormais le corps de son amant.

Une main curieuse écarta l'élastique du caleçon de Rodney et s'engouffra entre la peau et le tissu.

Rodney plaqua vivement sa main sur celle de John, agrippant les doigts aventureux.

John rit de nouveau et rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de son compagnon.

« J'ai deux mains mon cœur ».

Et la main gauche toujours serrée dans celle de Rodney, John joignit le geste à la parole. Il fit glisser sa main libre sur la hanche droite de Rodney et la passa sous le vêtement, obtenant au passage un gargouillis étouffé.

Rodney retint de justesse la main droite de John, la bloquant à son tour.

Désormais, les mains posées sur celles de John, qui elles même étaient posées sur ses propres hanches **(27)**, Rodney tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. C'était sans compter sur l'humeur taquine de son amant, qui trouva une autre zone d'attaque et se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Son point faible.

°o°°O°°o°

Rodney poussa un cri étranglé et manqua de s'étouffer, toussant et crachotant. Il arracha cette fois un éclat de rire à John, qui desserra légèrement son étreinte, lorsque son amant se pencha vers le robinet.

Rodney se rinça la bouche, les mains tremblantes. Puis il cracha dans le lavabo, prit d'une belle quinte de toux. Il se redressa, inspira profondément et voulu se retourner. Trop tard. John l'avait de nouveau enlacé. Fermement. Un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Le regard furieux de Rodney croisa celui rieur de John, dans le miroir fixé au mur, devant eux.

« Bon sang John, j'ai failli m'étouffer, tu aurais pu attendre quelques minutes ».

Yep, son astrophysicien était en effet un peu rouge. Avec cet air furibond, cette légère coloration des joues et les cheveux ébouriffés, Rodney était à croquer. Adorable. Une véritable incitation à la débauche.

Dans la glace, Rodney vit un sourire ensorceleur se dessiner sur les lèvres de John.

« Je t'aurais fait du bouche à bouche ». Un murmure suggestif, une voix sensuelle.

Désabusé, Rodney réalisa qu'il n'était même pas fâché contre John. En fait, le petit jeu de son amant l'excitait irrésistiblement. Inutile de le nier. Il grogna, protestant pour la forme, fataliste.

« Je ne peux même pas me brosser les dents en paix » **(28)**

Il accrocha de nouveau le regard de John dans le miroir et il sut instantanément qu'il avait perdu cette partie.

°o°°O°°o°

Quoi ? La sauce lemonesque ? Ah bah en fait je vous l'ai pas dit, mais le lemon c'est pour le prochain chapitre, donc …

**à suiiiiiiivre … **

Avec le sourire svp :D

°o°°O°°o°

**(23) **Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais joué au petit crabe ? Ben c'est dommage. C'est tellement amusant de voir la personne se tortiller sous les caresses, un vrai … hum … bref !

**(24) **gagatisante, néologisme issu de « aga » ou « gaga », particulièrement usité par une certaine VLU ;)

**(25) **Clin d'œil à Rieval, Lou et Bayas …

**(26) **Clin d'œil à la fic d'Alpheratz « Méchant loup »

**(27) **Ahem … vous visualisez bien la scène là ? Sur ? Bon …

**(28) **Bien, bien, bien … que toutes celles qui avaient une autre idée en tête lèvent bien haut la main … Bande de perverses va ! lol


	16. Chapter 16

Ahem … par quoi commencer ? Bonjour ? Oui, c'est un bon début ! Donc : bonjooooooour !

Ensuite : eh bien pardon. Pardon, pardon, je m'excuse. Je m'excuse platement, profondément, sincèrement, je me répands littéralement en excuses, en fait … ça ne suffira certainement pas, mais bon j'essaye quand même. Donc pour prendre la suite du message que Rieval a bien voulu vous faire passer de ma part :

… _Ez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi … _

Voilààààà … Ca fait un bail, hein ? Vous êtes très fâchés ? Très, très, très fâchés ? Vraiment ? Aie ! Ben en fait j'ai eu un loooong passage à vide. Un blocage complet sur les fics. Ni lecture, ni écriture. J'avais plein de choses en tête et un grand vide point de vue fics. Famille, boulot, amis, etc … Mais bon ma tête est revenue et voilà je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Sinon que dire ? Deux choses : j'ai 25 ans depuis deux jours (youpiiiiiii, je suis une grande !) et je suis tatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie d'un piti garçon depuis une semaine (il est bôôôôôôôôô, trognon, chou, adorable, mignon, parfait, etc.) Je gagatise totalement depuis une semaine, je vous jure, je fond littéralement, c'est le premier-né de la nouvelle génération de la famille, ça fait tout bizarre ! Mais c'est génial, ça remue tout plein de trucs dans le ventre quand je le regarde et que je joue avec ses doigts (y sont minuscuuuules, c'est mimiiiiiii). Bref, je suis accro !

Voili, voilou, ça fait beaucoup, donc j'arrête là. Je vous remercie de votre immense patience. Bonne lecture ! Bises :)

°o°° **Rappel du chapitre 15** °°o°

_Dans la glace, Rodney vit un sourire ensorceleur se dessiner sur les lèvres de John. _

_« Je t'aurais fait du bouche à bouche ». Un murmure suggestif, une voix sensuelle. _

_Désabusé, Rodney réalisa qu'il n'était même pas fâché contre John. En fait, le petit jeu de son amant l'excitait irrésistiblement. Inutile de le nier. Il grogna, protestant pour la forme, fataliste. _

_« Je ne peux même pas me brosser les dents en paix »_

_Il accrocha de nouveau le regard de John dans le miroir et il sut instantanément qu'il avait perdu cette partie._

°o°° **Chapitre 16** °°o°

Rodney s'immergea dans les yeux verts, subjugué par le désir qui y luisait. Ma foi, la défaite n'avait pas toujours un goût amer. Elle pouvait même être agréable, parfois. Et puis, John avait déjà en main les cartes maîtresses du jeu, autant boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie.

John se serra un peu plus contre son dos et dégagea doucement ses mains des siennes. Rodney le laissa faire, sans protester. L'image merveilleuse que lui renvoyait le miroir, diffusait une intense vague de bonheur dans son corps. Les mains désormais libres, John restait pourtant immobile, cherchant le regard de Rodney. Il lui lança un message visuel. Une question silencieuse, intense. Comme s'il cherchaitson assentiment. Comme si cela était nécessaire …

Rodney ferma le yeux un bref instant et afficha un sourire heureux. Doucement, il s'abandonna dans les bras qui l'encerclaient, s'appuyant contre le torse musclé. John raffermit son étreinte et l'attira vers lui, le pressant contre son torse. Il inspira profondément, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

°o°°O°°o°

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes savourant le contact de l'autre, sa présence. Puis Rodney attrapa les mains de John, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Il les amena à ses lèvres, l'une après l'autre, déposant sur chacune un léger baiser, puis les guida vers son torse.

Les mains reprirent leur liberté, jouant, effleurant. Les pouces de John firent des petits cercles autour des auréoles rosées, s'éloignant pour ensuite revenir. Les paumes chaudes se posèrent sur la chair, malaxant doucement la peau.

Les doigts de Rodney traçaient des arabesques inconscientes sur le dos des mains de John. La tête penchée en arrière, reposant sur l'épaule de John, il avait fermé les yeux, se laissant envahir par les sensations qui affluaient.

John posa lentement la bouche sur son cou, aspirant la peau soyeuse entre ses lèvres. Rodney gémit doucement, sentant une sorte de faiblesse s'emparer de lui. Les mains caressantes amorcèrent une descente interminable, douloureusement lente. Le ventre, le nombril.

Elles s'attardèrent à chaque étape, accentuant l'impatience du désir, augmentant peu à peu la frustration de Rodney. Elles parvinrent à l'élastique du caleçon, l'écartèrent délicatement et le repoussèrent vers le bas.

°o°°O°°o°

Une fièvre puissante montait, enveloppant Rodney du bout des orteils à la pointe des cheveux. Un frisson le secoua tout entier. Une tension s'installait en lui, signe qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus contenir son désir.

John ne le délivra pourtant pas de cette attente insoutenable en posant enfin les mains sur lui. Au contraire, elles glissèrent sur ses hanches, puis sur ses cuisses, frôlant son entrejambes, mais sans jamais s'y arrêter. Prolongeant délibérément la douce torture.

Rodney émit un grognement, mélange de frustration et de supplique. Il rouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans les prunelles vertes qui le détaillaient dans le miroir.

°o°°O°°o°

John observait les réactions de son amant l'air curieux, fasciné par les crispations qui traversaient son visage. Comme hypnotisé, son regard fut attiré par celui de Rodney. Un regard embrumé par le désir, rempli d'attente et d'une sorte de souffrance. Une prière muette.

Il se figea un instant, se perdant dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient à travers la glace.

Rêverie, réflexion, intérêt. Amusement. Joie.

Joie machiavélique.

Après quelques secondes, il sourit doucement et son amant referma les yeux. Ses mains se posèrent enfin sur la chaleur veloutée de Rodney, qui se tendit contre lui et poussa un soupir.

Il promena ses doigts le long de la peau délicate, brûlante, s'arrêtant sur le bout sensible, puis repartant. Avant de revenir et de se refermer entièrement autour de lui.

Rodney gémit de nouveau, plus fortement cette fois, et ses mains impatientes vinrent rejoindre celles de John. Ce dernier cessa tout mouvement et ses mains chassèrent gentiment les intruses. Rodney remonta la main droite et agrippa la nuque de John, qui murmura doucement à son oreille, l'enjoignant à ne pas l'interrompre.

°o°°O°°o°

John entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, lisant les signes du désir sur le visage de Rodney, ressentant les frémissements qui le parcouraient à chaque mouvement. Des tressaillements qui l'envahirent également et se propagèrent à son propre corps. A croire que le simple fait de donner du plaisir à Rodney lui en procurait à son tour.

En y réfléchissant, il s'agissait bien de cela, en fait.

Et alors que les ondes se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées et le désir plus pressant, John s'arrêta et retira ses mains.

Rodney frémit et cligna des yeux, tremblant, le regard voilé, rempli d'incompréhension. Le murmure de John atteignit son esprit à travers la brume qui l'occupait, sans pour autant qu'il n'y prête réellement attention, encore perdu dans le maelström de sensations qui l'habitaient. Et vibrant de frustration indignée.

« Retourne toi ».

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis n'obtenant aucune réaction, John ramena Rodney face à lui et lui prit les mains. Rodney le fixa, complètement désorienté. Puis le sourire plein de tendresse de John déchira le voile de douceur qui le retenait et il serra à son tour les mains de son amant, avant de lui offrir un sourire un peu incertain. Yep, un Rodney totalement égaré. Définitivement déconnecté.

°o°°O°°o°

John se rapprocha de lui, glissant une jambe entre les siennes, avant de se presser contre lui, lui prouvant l'intensité de son désir. Sans laisser à Rodney le temps de parler, les mains posées de part et d'autre de son visage, il s'empara de sa bouche, mêlant leurs langues, mordillant, aspirant ses lèvres, comme s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis des jours entiers. Ses mains entrèrent à leur tour en action, glissant sur le corps enfiévré de Rodney, qui s'abandonna complètement et laissa lui aussi ses mainsredécouvrir ce corps tant aimé. Le torse, doucement au début. Une caresse par-ci, une légère griffure par là. Une glissade dans le dos, puis une autre. De manière plus pressante.

Les doigts de John descendirent dans le dos de Rodney, épousant le creux des reins, caressant les fesses, appuyant sur la chair douce. Il ramena son amant encore plus près de lui, si c'était possible, leurs langues toujours entraînées dans une danse folle.

John entama lascivement un mouvement de reins contre Rodney, emporté par le désir.

Les cœurs battant à se rompre, ils s'enhardirent, multipliant les caresses, collés l'un à l'autre, comme pour se fondre dans l'autre, fusionner dans une étreinte presque désespérée.

°o°°O°°o°

Après un temps indéfinissable, ils se séparèrent enfin, le souffle court, front contre front. Ils ne firent pas un geste durant de longues minutes, avant de se contempler et d'échanger un nouveau baiser, plus calmement cette fois. Dans un souffle.

Après un dernier regard, John effleura des lèvres la gorge offerte de Rodney, mordillant la peau pâle, s'attardant autour des oreilles, sur les épaules, avant de descendre vers la poitrine. Rodney s'appuya d'une main contre le lavabo et glissa l'autre dans la chevelure brune, en bataille, qu'il voyait descendre peu à peu. Sous cette tête, une bouche, une langue, deux lèvres et deux mains, aussi diaboliques et délicieuses que leurs propriétaire, s'appliquaient à le rendre fou. Une douce folie.

Une bouche qui voleta sur son torse, une langue qui laissa derrière elle de longues traînées, brûlantes et humides. Etincelles. Deux lèvres qui pincèrent doucement ses mamelons, bientôt suivies par des dents qui retinrent les boutons de chair, jouant tendrement avec eux. Electrisation. Et deux mains qui voyagèrent un peu plus loin, un peu plus bas. Des doigts tendres qui de nouveau l'enveloppèrent de leur chaleur, lui infligeant la plus exquise des tortures. Embrasement.

La bouche de John suivit bientôt le même chemin, faisant une halte autour du nombril, visitant, goûtant à la moindre parcelle de peau, avant de rejoindre ses mains. Des mains qui s'écartèrent, passant dans le dos, comprimant doucement les fesses rondes et fermes.

Et la langue de John se posa enfin sur lui, caressante, s'enroulant autour de lui, telle une anguille, avant de se retirer, lui arrachant un cri rauque. Rodney crispa les doigts dans les cheveux de John, le corps arqué, entièrement saisi par un brasier ardent.

Les lèvres de John prirent la relève, étau torride qui le retint longuement, mais pas entièrement. Juste le bout. Avant de s'éloigner. Tranquillement. Et de recommencer, cette fois plus profondément. Et les lèvres mutines se retirèrent de nouveau, encore plus lentement, tandis que la langue, après une courte pause, revenait dans la partie.

°o°°O°°o°

Et Rodney sombra, désormais totalement détaché du monde qui l'environnait. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, ses genoux cédèrent sous lui, et il se rattrapa au lavabo. Les yeux fermés, soutenu par les bras de John, il s'enfonça dans les méandres du pur plaisir et des sensations extrêmes qui brûlaient en lui

Plus rien n'existait.

Juste cette tension, cette raideur dans le corps, qui s'amplifiaient à chaque seconde. Cette lumière qui brillait devant lui, entourée d'ombres. Et son cœur qui semblait emporté par une chevauchée fantastique.

Cette urgence qui l'envahissait, ce déferlement de picotements, ces vagues de frissons qui se multipliaient, de plus en plus forts, de plus en vite. Un bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Et des flashs sous les yeux. Puissantes décharges, ondes intenses, qui le poussèrent inconsciemment à accompagner les mouvements de John.

Un balancement des reins, de plus en plus rapide, frénétique. Une main pâle, crispée dans une chevelure sombre. La cadence des mouvements augmenta, puis les gestes devinrent plus secs, presque brutaux. Erratiques. La lumière se fit plus éblouissante, insoutenable, le sifflement à ses oreilles atteignit un niveau inégalé, à en devenir assourdissant.

Et le monde éclata. En une multitude de morceaux, de petits éclats de verres, qui se déversaient autour de lui en une pluie de sensations. Miroirs multiples lui dévoilant un univers qu'il n'atteignait qu'avec John. Toujours. Volupté, plénitude, légèreté. Un bonheur sans limites, un amour inconditionnel.

°o°°O°°o°

Un souffle précipité, un chuintement qui lui vrillait les tympans, une douce chaleur. Son cœur battant toujours follement. Et une caresse pleine de douceur, un voile de tendresse qui le retenait. Un corps ferme, brûlant, serré contre le sien. Deux bras, l'un enroulé autour de sa taille, l'autre plaqué contre son dos, une main sur sa nuque, jouant avec les cheveux courts. Son front contre une épaule. Une bouche posée sur sa tempe, deux lèvres qui remuaient contre sa peau. Un murmure à son oreille.

« … le promets … saurais te rendre heureux … ».

Les mots paraissaient si lointains, comme s'ils devaient traverser un mur pour l'atteindre.

« … t'aime tant … ». Une telle tendresse. John.

Il n'en désirait pas plus. Avec John, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, le reste lui importait peu.

« … mon amour ».

Rodney redescendit doucement sur terre, savourant cet instant merveilleux, durant lequel la sérénité à l'état pur semblait couler dans ses veines. John le faisait toujours s'envoler, chaque fois un peu plus loin. Aujourd'hui, également. Il sourit, plongé dans un bain de béatitude, avant de relever la tête.

Son regard brillant croisa celui rempli d'amour - et d'un tendre amusement - de John.

Deux paires d'yeux, clairs, lumineux, heureux, en parfaite harmonie. La voix de John.

« Viens ».

Les genoux encore tremblant, les jambes en cotons, Rodney se laissa guider dans la chambre. John le fit s'allonger et le rejoignit aussitôt après, en le serrant dans ses bras. Les jambes entremêlées, de nouveau front contre front, ils échangèrent un baiser plein de douceur, avant de se laisser aller, souffle contre souffle, souriants. Sans prononcer le moindre mot. Juste se regarder.

Ils avaient deux heures devant eux avant la réunion de crise programmée par Elisabeth. Autant les occuper de manière agréable.

Le temps jouait contre eux, le destin également, mais ils ne voulaient pas se laisser abattre. La guerre les rejoignait. Soit. Eh bien ils se battraient.

Mais avant, ils profitaient des derniers instants de calme et d'intimité qui leurs étaient accordés, puisant dans ce qui les liait, la force d'affronter les heures sombres qui s'annonçaient.

**A suiiiivre …**

Voilà, j'avais promis un moment tendresse, c'est fait. Il ne manque plus qu'un chapitre, et je passe à la suite de cette fic.Je rappelle qu'elle se déroule juste avant l'arrivée des wraiths sur Atlantis, à la fin de la saison 1.

J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas trop difficile pour vous remettre dans le contexte de cette fic.

Vous voulez quoi en priorité ? la suite de « juste pour vos yeux », de « un ange passe » ou de « courbatures … » ?

Bises.


End file.
